SIMPLEMENTE DRACO
by Rastaban Black
Summary: Draco tiene que cumplir con la misión encargada o de lo contrario su familia pagará las consecuencias. Lo último que necesita ahora es enamorarse y menos de ella, sin embargo dentro de su infierno ella es la única que puede darle algo de paz.cap.7 violent
1. OBSERVANDOTE

Primero que nada, quiero declarar que todos los personajes de este mundo son propiedad de JKR y que solo lo tomamos prestado para seguir soñando.

Nota de la autora: quiero agradecerles a las lectoras que han sido fieles a esta historia y pedirles de antemano una disculpa, y es que despues de leer los primeros capitulos de este fic como que no me convencieron asi que en un arrebato de inspiracion los reescribi. en esencia es lo mismo, espero que les guste.

**I. OBSERVANDOTE**

_Si para recobrar lo recobrado_

_Tuve que haber perdido lo perdido_

_Si para conseguir lo conseguido_

_Tuve que soportar lo soportado_

_Si para estar ahora enamorado_

_Fue menester haber estado herido_

_Tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido_

_Tengo por bien llorado lo llorado_

_Por que después de todo he comprendido_

_Que no se goza bien de lo gozado_

_Si no después de haberlo padecido_

_Pues después de todo he comprendido_

_Que lo que tiene el árbol de florido_

_Vive de lo que tiene sepultado_**.**

**Teresa de Avila**

Asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia, fenómeno de la naturaleza mágica. ¿Por qué no había muerto aquella vez del basilisco? ¿Por qué tenia que seguir existiendo? ¿Por qué continuaba respirando? ¿Por qué insistía en revolotear a su lado trastornándolo de esa manera? La odiaba, tenia que hacerlo y todo su empeño se centraba en conseguirlo. Cada fibra de su ser, cada partícula de su cuerpo, cada parte de él estaba concentrada en destruirla, en hacerla sentir miserable, en demostrarle cada día cual era su lugar y este se encontraba entre la basura.

-Draco, estas rasgando el pergamino- lo llamo Pansy ligeramente asustada mientras apoyaba su mano titubeante sobre la del rubio, quien aferraba violentamente la pluma ensartando la punta hasta tocar el banco. Su mirada acerada estaba calvada en un punto al frente que no lograba identificar, mientras que Draco no perdía atención a cada movimiento, a cada gesto que hacia aquella castaña dos asientos adelante. Llevaba años haciéndolo y ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo hacia, simplemente era algo inevitable, como las fuerzas de un imán tan opuestas que se atraían irremediablemente, así era esa obsesión por ella.

Lo supo desde que la viera por primera vez en el expreso a Hogwarts preguntando por la rana de Longbottom, con ese aire de superioridad, con esa avidez que rayaba en la soberbia. ¿Quién demonios se creía? No era nadie, menos que nadie, era nada, algo insignificante, una aberración de la naturaleza cuyo capricho la había escogido al azar entre todos los muggles y la había puesto en su camino para su perdición. Peor para ella, porque el era un Malfoy, era Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendiente directo del mas inmaculado linaje Black, y único heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, con siglos de sangre pura corriendo por sus venas traduciéndose en poder.

Desde su nacimiento estuvo destinado para hacer cosas grandes, ser siempre el mejor y el primero… el único. Contó siempre con la mejor educación, la mejor ropa, los mejores juguetes, nunca ningún capricho le fue ignorado, siempre obteniendo lo que quería sin importar el precio, para eso estaba su padre, para consentirlo en lo que fuera, puesto que era él era su mejor inversión, su orgullo, su legado y Draco no hacia mas que complacerlo en todo.

Era su culpa, su maldita culpa, la causa de sus males, esa chiquilla insignificante y odiosa la razón por la que no pudiera sobresalir debidamente, por la que siempre estaría en segundo lugar, por la que su padre lo reprendiera hasta el cansancio y lo mirara por primera vez con decepción.

-Es inconcebible que una sangre sucia te supere- habían sido sus palabras aquella ocasión, mientras el solo agachara la cabeza, humillado por primera vez en su vida- no se como lo conseguirás, pero quiero que la quites del camino y tomes el lugar que por derecho te corresponde- exigió Lucius, aquello se volvió personal y él se volcó en tratar de obedecerlo sin conseguirlo.

Maldita sangre sucia. A unos metros de él, sentada casi en la orilla de su banco, apuntando cuanto decía el profesor Flitwicksin perder nunca la atención. Movía compulsivamente las piernas apoyadas tan solo en la punta de los pies haciendo resbalar su túnica y mostrando la falda del uniforme acomodada descuidadamente al sentarse.

"Para vencer a tu enemigo, necesitas conocerlo muy bien…" fue el consejo que su padre siempre le inculco desde la niñez, y si para superar a la "sabelotodo" tenia que verse en la penosa necesidad de analizarla, lo haria. Comenzó a observarla detenidamente, sus horarios de estudio, sus visitas a la biblioteca, sus gestos, manías, sus idas y vueltas, acompañada siempre de sus desagradables amigos.

-Correcto señorita Granger- chillo el profesor Flitwickcuado la chica respondiera una vez mas alguna de sus preguntas-diez puntos para Griffindor.

Estúpida sabelotodo, aun seguía siendo el segundo en todas las clases, excepto tal vez cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco convirtiéndolo en el mejor. Y sin embargo aquellos meses en el que no tuvo competencia no se sintieron como él había imaginado, había algo que le hacia falta, que lo hacia sentir incompleto, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era ella. Sin su presencia para recordarle que tenia que superarse cada día para aplastarla, sin fastidiarla a diario como diversión, se sentía incomprensiblemente vació, incluso podía decirse que la extrañaba a su muy particular manera, y cuando apareció totalmente recuperada sintió un insólito alivio mezclado con emoción que tuvo que reprimir y que estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora inténtenlo ustedes- ordeno el profesor y todos se colocaron frente a las vasijas las cuales llenaron mágicamente para después concentrarse en convertirla en vapor. La castaña sujeto la varita con los labios para agarrarse el cabello y evitar que le estorbara, aquel insignificante gesto, como muchos que solía tener, le ocasiono una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo entero causando una irremediable excitación. No tenia sentido, y lo sabia, pero su alma se desgarraba con la sola idea de estar a su lado, de poder tocarla, te poseer sus labios, y desviaba el rostro avergonzado por ello, sintiéndose sucio por aquello que denominaba su debilidad.

Lo comenzó a presentir en aquel entonces, atribuyéndoselo indiscutiblemente a la entrada de la adolescencia y a esa manía que le había nacido por las chicas, cuyos cuerpos comenzaron a parecerle apetecibles pero que consideraba igualmente insoportables. Sin embargo con ella era diferente, no la deseaba, no le atraía, no le parecía por lo menos un poquito interesante. Ella ni siquiera había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma histérica, obsesiva, gruñona y perfeccionista de siempre. No era la gran cosa, no podría decirse que hubiera desarrollado un cuerpo escultural o una belleza despampanante. Seguía siendo Hermione Granger, la eterna sabelotodo con la que era divertido pelearse, aunque precisamente era eso lo que le obsesionaba de ella. Su habilidad para resolver problemas, la forma en que no se dejaba de nadie, su carácter firme que lo retaba constantemente a ser domado. ¿La admiraba? A veces lo hacia, en silencio, pero su orgullo, su vanidad le impedía identificar eso que sentía y que lo irritaba sobremanera. Prefería optar por atacarla, por humillarla, por destruirla y tal vez con ella muriera aquello que estaba naciendo y que le ocasionaba tal inquietud.

-¡Lo conseguí!- grito Pansy, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad jalándolo por el brazo y señalando su vasija- ¡mira Draco, lo convertí en vapor!- Él se giro a mirar de forma indiferente, molesto ante aquella interrupción.

-La hiciste hervir- exclamó con un gesto de hastió- no la convertiste en vapor, no seas estùpida.

Pansy reprimió un puchero y se giro indignada para seguir intentándolo, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, si lo tenia todo, si muchos deseaban ser como él, si todos anhelaban estar en sus zapatos y sin embargo el actuaba como si nada fuese suficiente.

-¡En verdad Hermione!- exclamo Potter cuando la sabelotodo hiciera flotar alrededor de ellos una pequeña nube de vapor- eres la mejor- Draco aferro su varita con tal fuerza que rechinó peligrosamente en su mano a punto de partirse.

Potter, ese idiota que había llegado para llamar la atención, para restarle popularidad, "el niño que vivió" "el miembro mas joven del equipo de quiddith", "el favorito de Dumbledore" el insoportable amigo de la sangre sucia. Mientras él no se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo por pasar, ella se desvivía por ayudarle, hacerle las tareas, pasarle la respuestas del examen, no era mas que un imbécil con suerte, y sin embargo ella lo ensalzaba como si fuese el mago mas poderoso que existiera solo porque un hechizo mal realizado reboto en él.

Le irritaba la forma en que ella lo admiraba, en que lo idolatraba, en que le celebraba cada estupidez como si fuese una hazaña, como aquella vez en que logro montar al hipogrifo, ese pajarraco con complejo de caballo que no merecía estar más allá de una sala de trofeos. Nunca entendió que lo orillo a arrojarse contra él como un envalentonado Griffindor. ¿Qué intentaba demostrar? ¿A quien? Simplemente le molesto el hecho de que ella se mortificara por cara rajada, porque brincara de gusto al verlo aterrizar, que lo tratara como un héroe solo por haber salido con los miembros intactos, cosa que él no consiguió y que termino por hacerlo sentir mas humillado de lo que el acto en si le había provocado.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí- concluyo el profesor mientras los alumnos se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas- no olviden practicar, y recuerden, todo esta en la concentración y el movimiento de muñeca.

Ella no espero a sus amigos, seguía molesta con ellos y le intrigaba el por que. No era la primera vez que lo estaba, cuando cursaban el tercero también parecían distantes, sin embargo todo ese asunto de Black los reconcilio otra vez, después el torneo de los tres magos, el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado y el ejercito de Dumbledore pareció unirlos mas y de una forma casi indestructible. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo ahora? No es que le interesara realmente lo que les pasara a esos tres, pero si le intrigaba la forma en que evitaba voltear a su izquierda, donde se encontraban sus amiguitos, y se empeñaba en aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

Pansy sonreía de forma siniestra, como siempre se traía algo entre manos, la vio tomar la varita y apuntar disimuladamente a su costado. Granger pasaba justo en ese instante a su lado por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorarla. Solo escucho el sonido de los pesados tomos al impactarse contra el piso, un cristal estrellándose y las risitas de Pansy coreadas por Crabbe y Goyle. Draco se giro inmediatamente solo para apreciar como la castaña se arrodillaba a sus pies para recoger sus cosas.

-Parece ser que el fondo de tu mochila se convirtió en vapor Granger- se burlo Pansy mientras Hermione trataba de hacer como que no existieran, pero no lo conseguía. Draco la miro temblar de rabia mientras aplicaba un reparo a su mochila y tintero el cual se había desparramado entre sus libros y pergaminos. Lo hacia de forma tan desesperada que casi le dio lastima, pero él no tenia ese sentimiento, y si alguna vez lo tuvo, no supo identificarlo. Así es como debía permanecer siempre, en el suelo, a sus pies. Sintiéndose superior por un momento, dejo escapar una sonrisita de desden.

Como si la chica percibiera su mirada clavada en ella, levanto instintivamente el rostro cruzando su vista con la de Draco. Fue solo un instante, un segundo en que sus ojos color miel se cruzaron con sus grises pupilas, una descarga de adrenalina fue inyectada en su torrente sanguíneo haciendo bombear su corazón descontroladamente. Estaban irritados, acuosos y con un gesto de derrota e impotencia mezcladas con el ferviente deseo de no dejarse vencer. Solo eso, solo su semblante abatido y su espíritu inquebrantable lo perturbo hasta hacerlo temblar. La deseaba, por diez mil magos que la deseaba, ahí, en ese preciso momento, delante de todo el mundo, sin importar estatus o tipos de sangre, solo la idea de tenerla daba sentido a su vida mas allá de lo establecido. Él que siempre había sido el mejor, él que siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, se sentía como un simple adolescente guiado por el deseo de poseerla. Apretó los puños con frustración, con impotencia, el único y real anhelo que tenia, nunca podría llegarlo a poseer.

Granger salio de ahí como huyendo de algo, pero no era de ellos, de eso estaba seguro y sin embargo no podía dejar de culpar a Pansy por esa chiquillada como si fuese algo personal. En cuanto salieron del aula la tomo por el brazo y la arrastro hasta apartarse del rió de estudiantes encaminándose a la clase siguiente. La aventó contra la pared casi haciéndole daño mientras la chica protestaba y contenía las lágrimas que el maltrato le provocaba.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le rugió a la cara mientras ella se encogía atemorizada.

-No entiendo…- trato de defenderse, desviando la mirada para no toparse de frente con ese par de aceros afiliados a punto de apuñalarla.

-Yo creo que si Pansy, te lo advertí antes y creí dejar las cosas bien en claro: deja a Granger en paz… ella es asunto mió ¿entendiste?- La Slytherin gimoteaba con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos mientras sobaba el brazo adolorido. Draco la tomo firmemente por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo a la cara- Te pregunte si entendiste.

-Si, Draco- contesto la chica, con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas y sus pupilas destellantes de furia. Ella había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, creciendo juntos desde que aun andaban a gatas, no merecía ese trato y mucho menos por una sangre sucia. Se libero de la imposición tomándolo por la muñeca y bajándola en un movimiento brusco robándole un gesto de dolor. Pansy sabia que era esa mano la que portaba la recientemente tatuada marca tenebrosa- Sabes que jamás será para ti- sentencio de la misma forma en que Draco la sometiera. El chico se soltó rápidamente retrocediendo un par de pasos con la mirada desencajada.

-Yo jamás dije que quería que lo fuera- se apresuro a rebatir.

-No te engañes ni tampoco intentes hacerlo conmigo, ignoro que pretendes con ella, pero esta demasiado lejos de tu alcance.

-No opines de lo que no conoces- le espeto huyendo de ahí- no tienes ni idea.

Draco caminaba enfurecido abriéndose paso a base de empujones y golpes, quería desquitarse, quería sacar toda esa frustración que se aprisionaba en su alma y que le robaba el aliento torturándolo día con día. Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que estaba cerca, cada vez que deseaba tocarla y aun teniéndola a su lado le era imposible. Culpaba a cada uno porque no podía ser, porque era prohibido, porque era inalcanzable. Tenia que sacársela de la cabeza, como fuera, aunque fuese arrancándosela, extirpar ese sentimiento aunque con él se le fuera también su corazón, ese maldito traidor al que su opinión le había importado muy poco y la había seguido como un perro tras su dueño.

Sangre sucia, asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia. Tenia que odiarla, aborrecerla, tenia que despreciarla, porque así tenía que ser.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer las locuras de esta humilde servidora, y que me han defendido incansablemente (¿verdad desposorios?) muchisimas gracias.

Me gustaria poder contestarles personalemente sus comentarios o mencionarlas mas aqui pero es que tengo dos historias que escribir, un trabajo desgastante y una boda que planear pero ya saben que se les recuerda y se les quiere.

Mrs.kaulitzDepp, Jos Black, Alastor82, Atenea92,The Dark Replicant y Desposorios... gracias (si olvide alguna me dicen)


	2. TU NOMBRE

**II. TU NOMBRE**

_Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre. Trato de escribir que te amo. Trato de decir a obscuras todo esto. No quiero que nadie se entere. Que nadie me mire a las tres de la mañana paseando de un lado a otro en la estancia, loco, lleno de ti, enamorado. Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche, lo grita mi corazón amordazado. Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo, lo digo inconsolablemente y estoy seguro que habrá de amanecer._

**Jaime Sabines**

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez si se concentraba en hacerlo, podría quedarse dormido cuando menos lo esperara, al fin de cuentas, agotado si estaba y sueño no le faltaba, pero era inevitable. Pasaban las horas y el amanecer estaba próximo, un nuevo día con todo su esplendor se alzaría por la ventana y el seguiría empeñado en su intento por viajar al plano onírico, tal vez el único donde sus deseos podían ser respetados y no existía la palabra prohibido. Y ahí habitaba ella, a resguardo del señor oscuro, de las leyes de sociedad, de los deseos de su padre y los caprichos de su madre, a salvo, solo para él.

Podía verla claramente como si estuviera en su mismísima presencia, llevando esa túnica color rosa y el cabello lacio cayendo por su espalda. No iba del brazo de Krum, era a su lado donde estaba su lugar, iluminándoles a todos con esa sonrisa encantadora, con esa mirada altiva. Era con él con quien bailaba alegremente, al que le ofrecía cándidamente su primer beso de amor y al que terminaba entregándole sin reservas todo su ser. Podía imaginar su cuerpo enlazado con el suyo, fusionados entre calor y sudor, recorriendo su piel haciéndola suya, aspirando su aroma hasta convertirlo en parte de él.

Era patético, lo sabía, se sentía patético, al igual que cualquier niñita enamorada que se derretía cuando él pasaba. Así estaba él, anhelando un encuentro que no tendría lugar jamás excepto en su imaginación. La deseaba mas que a cualquier cosa en su vida, de una forma apremiante, dolorosa, torturante. No podía engañarse un instante más o explotaría.

Descubrió que la ansiaba cuando el troglodita de Krum había aparecido en el baile con ella. Desde que llego a Hogwarts pareció no perder detalle de la sabelotodo y había convertido la biblioteca en su segundo hogar. Le pareció estúpido la forma en que la contemplaba como si fuese la criatura mas encantadora que viera en su vida, cuando Granger no hacia mas que devorar un libro tras otro y morder lápices de forma compulsiva, como si fuera la gran ciencia del mundo padecer de ansiedad pre-exámenes y sobretodo ella que siempre se ponía histérica cuando esas fechas llegaban; ¡¿que acaso no sabia que ya existían las pociones relajantes?!

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron apareciendo los "Campeones" con sus parejas, y la "sangre sucia" acompañaba de Krum, sintió un extraño malestar que se instalo en el pecho impidiéndole disfrutar plenamente del baile ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le irritaba cada vez que Granger sonreía? o ¿cada vez que ese Krum se le acercaba para susurrarle sabe que cochinadas al oído? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación como de lava hirviendo apunto de ser erupción cuando ese idiota la estrechaba en las piezas lentas?

Sentía que una rabia incontrolable invadía su mente, así que sin pensarlo choco intencionalmente con ella, tratando de amargarle la velada, pero ella lo ignoro como si él no existiera en lo absoluto, como si todo su mundo se centrara en Krum excluyéndolo a él completamente.

Ese desplante lo hizo estallar y salio del Gran comedor echando humo sin importar si en su camino empujaba gente o derribaba cosas, lo único que quería era alejarse para maldecir a los cuatro vientos, gritar, golpear paredes y desahogarse totalmente hasta que la razón volvió a él abofeteándolo con un poco de lucidez, como impactado por un rayo descubrió lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo… "CELOS".

Aquello era algo estúpido ¿Celos? eso era tan absurdo que comenzó a reír como un loco a mitad de los oscuros pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras. ¿El sintiendo celos por Granger? Intento justificarse convenciéndose de que los Weasley habían vertido algún filtro amoroso en las bebidas, seguramente aquello les había parecido gracioso… era imposible que él pensara que la sabelotodo lucia…bien. "Si, seguramente se trataba de eso", así que mas tranquilo con la explicación continuo su noche como si nada.

Pero pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y él no podía dejar de contemplarla, de asecharla tratando de encontrar una explicación a su obsesión, y los pretextos comenzaban a caer con el paso del tiempo dejándolo completamente desarmado frente a la inevitable realidad… Granger le atraía.

Ahí estaba él, una vez mas en la tranquilidad de la noche, con la libertad que le brindaban las tinieblas para poder dejar volar su imaginación hasta ella. Suspiro sintiendo lastima por él y se dio la vuelta una vez mas enredándose esta vez con la sabana. Trato de patearla con rabia, pero como si solo se burlara de él solo se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo maniatándolo. Las respiraciones de sus compañeros llegaban hasta su cama y se colaban a través de las cortinas convirtiéndose en un concierto de irritantes ronquidos, se hallaban en un sueño tranquilo y apacible que él no alcanzaba a conseguir, es mas se podía decir que escapaba de él cada noche, cada vez que su imagen acudía a sus sueños y lo dejaba sin aliento.

Indignado arrojo las sabanas a un lado y se dispuso a levantarse. Lo mismo daba que se quedara acostado o que caminara por todo el castillo, una vez que ella se instalaba en su mente no se marcharía ni con todos los hechizos del mundo. Tomo su bata de seda y se dirigió a la sala común que en ese momento se encontraba desierta agradeciéndolo con el alma, no quería tener que contestar preguntas absurdas como: ¿Por qué no estas en la cama? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¡Que les importaba a ellos que tuviera insomnio o que la causa fuera la insistente imagen de esa castaña revoloteando en su cerebro! causándole sensaciones que para alguien como él solo podían ser repulsivas, pero que lo perturbaban haciéndolo soñar despierto. "Estupideces" se reprendió mentalmente dejándose caer en el sillón ¿Cómo iba a él interesarle alguien así? Tan sosa, tan poco atractiva, tan… simple, cuando el Draco, único descendiente del linaje Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, podía tener a cuanta quisiera, incluso algunas que se presumían imposibles.

Pero entonces ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué cuando cerraba los ojos ahí estaba? Como un fantasma asechando su existencia ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de verla constantemente, de saber siempre donde estaba? De sentarse en el comedor desde un ángulo en el cual pudiera admirar los extraños gestos que hacia mientras comía y leía el profeta a la vez. ¿Por qué en clase no perdía detalle de sus acciones? De cómo tomaba la pluma apoyándola en la punta del dedo medio y sujetándola con el índice y pulgar, de cómo mordía sus labios hasta dejarlos sonrosados o ¿Por qué trataba de pasar por pasillos o frecuentar lugares en los que seguramente la encontraría? ¿Por qué intentaba provocar un encuentro furtivo aunque solo fuese para pelear? ¿Por qué se desilusionaba cuando no lo conseguía o porque su corazón se excitaba tanto cuando lo lograba?

¿Por qué cuando ella lo veía directamente a los ojos sentía que le robaban la fuerza y en cualquier momento caería a sus pies? Él que no agachaba la cabeza, que no huía de nadie no podía evitar sentir vértigo al sostenerle la mirada, fingir indiferencia para que no notara lo que sentía por ella.

Estaba cayendo inevitablemente en un espiral que lo dirigía rumbo a su ruina. Estaba enloqueciendo, solo eso podía ser. Draco Malfoy no podía estar enamorado, y de una sangre sucia como Granger. Él ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atracción. Él solo se sentía indignado porque alguien tan inferior como ella pudiera sacar mejores notas, pero nada más y el que hubiera pasado cuatro años de su vida analizándola, siguiéndola, contemplándola, no significaba nada. Para él, ella no era una especie femenina y dudaba que fuera humana siquiera, nadie podía memorizar tantas cosas de esa manera sin que su cabeza estallara.

No podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar. Tendría que olvidarla, borrarla, ignorarla, lo que fuera para poder arrancar esa insana obsesión de su mente, aunque fuera despreciándola, insultándola, burlándose de ella públicamente hasta hacerla enfurecer con sus comentarios mientras sus compañeros lo alababan, mientras le celebraban o le seguían el juego sin importar que él se consumiera en su secreto lenta y dolorosamente.

Era por ello que prefería seguir distante, no se podía permitir un acercamiento por que sabia que seria muy peligroso, seria jugar con fuego y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse; su vida había sido estructurada meticulosamente por sus padres desde el día de su nacimiento, y desgraciadamente por donde quiera que lo viera Granger no entraba en los planes que ellos tenían para él y su "Brillante futuro

Aunque en noches como esa, en la que sus ojos, su sonrisa y su cuerpo le robaban el sueño, se daba el permiso para dejar volar su imaginación, y otras cosas, para fantasear con imposibles, para sonreír como bobo como lo hacia. A solas, sin que nadie lo viera y lo juzgara, sin que alguien lo cuestionara sobre sus motivos para estar despierto de noche ¿Qué podía importarles a ellos sus motivos? ¿Qué podía importarles a ellos que alguien como Hermione Granger pudiera robarle el sueño? Porque a él después de todo… eso ya no le importaba.


	3. ALGO EN TI

III

**III. ALGO EN TI**

NOTA DEL AUTOR:quiero pedir una disculpa por cambiar el titulo del capitulo y el poema con el que empezaba por una canción, pero es que me pareció mas indicado, el grupo se llama Insignia y es del genero chunchacoso… ejem, digo grupero. Espero que quien no la haya escuchado les agrade. Y ahora si, coréela…… 

_Hay algo en ti que me anula los cinco sentidos_

_Hay algo en ti que estimula la ternura de un niño que vive en mí, que vive en ti_

_Me dejo llevar por ti dando vueltas alrededor de tu mirada_

_Hay algo en ti que me aparta de mis convicciones_

_Hay algo en ti que faltaba es tu calor en mis noches que vive en mi, que vive en ti_

_Me dejo llevar por ti dando vueltas alrededor de tu mirada_

_Y si volviera a nacer te volvería a querer _

_Volvería a conquistarte volvería a enamorarme_

_Si vuelvo a nacer yo volvería a creer en ti y en tu mirada._

Sabia que la observaba, sentía su mirada sobre ella y eso la hacia sentirse incomoda, Hacia tiempo que se había percatado que cierto rubio no perdía detalle de lo que hacia durante el día. Al principio se sintió molesta ¿Es que no tenía algo mejor que hacer? Después le intrigo su comportamiento, seguramente se estaría tramando algo, no era normal que él se fijara tanto en ella.

Después de mucho análisis e hipótesis llego a la conclusión que en realidad era asechada como un "depredador a su presa" y ella no estaba dispuesta ser la presa de nadie y menos de ese hurón arrogante, "¿Con que quieres competir eh? Pues bien ese juego puede ser jugados por dos" y si él la estudiaba, ella haría lo mismo. Se volvió una lucha silenciosa y personal de poder en la que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

De un tiempo acá había empezado a escuchar infinidad de comentarios que se referían a él, en los baños, en los corredores, en los salones e incluso en su misma sala común, donde algunas jovencitas fantaseaban con ser acariciadas y amadas por ese rubio altanero. ¡Por favor! Ni que estuviera tan bueno. Sí, había cambiado y podría decirse que estaba más…. Interesante, pero eso no era motivo para que su "club de admiradoras" lo elevaran a semidiós.

Además, no era el único que había sufrido cambios en su cuerpo ¡Merlín! Todos los habían tenido. Harry había crecido considerablemente y gracias al Quidditch estaba adquiriendo un cuerpo bastante "mono", Ron por otra parte… éL sí que había mejorado muchísimo… (¡Por Dios, en que estaba pensando!… malditas hormonas adolescentes) Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, hasta sus odiosos compañeros... ¡TODOS! Era natural, estaban en plena adolescencia

Incluso ella también había cambiado, digo, no era una súper modelo, pero fea, lo que se dice fea… no era, y su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo unas agradables formas. Es cierto que existían chavas con mejor cuerpo que el de ella, pero ¿y eso que? Ella tenía lo que a muchas les faltaba…CEREBRO.

Así que ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por el Slytherin? Era solo un chico y ya.

Después de que Ron entrara como nuevo guardián, las chicas comenzaron a fijarse más en él que como el simple amigo de "Harry Potter". Al principio no le molesto mucho, ya que él las ignoraba, se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa de sus amigos; pero de que un día para otro dejara de hablarle sin un motivo aparente y además comenzara a besuquearse por todos los rincones del colegio con Lavender, eso no solo la enervaba, la encabronaba ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Cómo con Lavender? con esa…. Pedazo de…. ¿Que no se daba cuenta que tenía el cerebro de un mosquito? ¿Que lo único que le preocupaba era que su esmalte no se le corriera? No, definitivamente no se podía dar cuenta, por que solo se preocupaba de estar adherido a la boca de la joven. Pareciese que quisieran fusionarse ¿Que no podían separarse al menos para comer? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso no podían tener respeto por los estómagos ajenos?

Y luego esa babosa se pavoneaba en el dormitorio diciendo que "Ro-Ro, esto y Ro-Ro lo otro", por favor, como si de verdad se dedicaran a platicar. Pero si esa bruja creía que la iba hacer menos estaba muy equivocada; ella tenía "derecho de antigüedad" y ninguna estúpida se lo iba a quitar.

Pero con el paso de los días se percato que por más esfuerzos que hacia esos dos no tenían ganas de despegarse, y Ron cada vez se portaba más grosero y altanero con ella. Además de que esa bolita le hizo un comentario bastante desagradable acerca de su feminidad ¿Qué no era femenina? ¿Entonces que era? ¿Un murciélago? Pues bien… no importa si Ron no la tomaba en cuenta peor para él, seguramente existiría otro u otros que la encontraran atractiva y cuando se diera cuenta ya seria demasiado tarde. Y no es que se estuviera justificando, en realidad no le importaba y el que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas cada vez que los veía juntos no significaba nada, tampoco que de noche después de una largo recuento por parte de Lavender hacia Parvati sobre lo que habían hecho Ro-Ro y ella, se escondiera tras los doseles y enterrara la cabeza bajo la almohada para lograr descargar el llanto contenido durante la larga jornada. Pero eso, tampoco significaba nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se sentía cansada después de su recorrido nocturno por los pasillos del colegio cumpliendo sus deberes de prefecta. Se encamino hacia su sala común con la firme convicción de dormir de una sola pieza hasta tarde, ya que al día siguiente era sábado y no tendría que levantarse temprano. La semana había sido extenuante, lo cual era fenomenal ya que gracias a ello podía ocupar su mente en otras cosas y no pensar en su eterna obsesión. Iba inmersa en esos pensamientos por lo que no sintió cuando Peeves se acercaba con un gran cubo de agua sucia el cual derramo sobre ella en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

-¡¡AAHHH!!- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras el poltergueist se alejaba en sonoras carcajadas- ¡HOY NO ES SABADO DE GLORIA!-Todo su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en un pestilente aroma por lo que muy a su pesar corrigió el rumbo y se dirigió hacia el baño de prefectos, no podía entrar así sin apestar su torre y sobre todo su dormitorio. Al estar frente a la entrada dijo la contraseña y se introdujo dentro del cuarto que se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, que no hubiera luz… pues bueno- suspiro- lo haremos "de la forma romántica"- y tomando su varita conjuro unas cuantas velas las cuales dieron a la pieza un ambiente intimo de semipenumbras. Preparo la gran tina que se encontraba en el centro y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse, coloco su uniforme dentro de un cesto el cual desapareció al instante apareciendo en su lugar un mueble con gran variedad de toallas con los colores y escudos de las diferentes casas.

Se introdujo en el agua sintiendo su tibieza y la suavidad de las burbujas produciéndole un relajante bienestar, se recostó en la orilla más apartada serrando los ojos y casi de manera automática la imagen del pelirrojo acudió a su mente de la manera en que siempre lo hacia: pegado a la boca de Lavender. Sin saber por que, gruesas lagrimas inundaron sus cerrados ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su cabello…

Esa simple imagen había sido el detonante para que todos los sentimientos, hasta ahora reprimidos, estallaran por fin desde su abrumado corazón. No sabia por que, pero le dolía… le dolía pensarlo, le dolía desearlo pero sobretodo le dolía quererlo y sabiéndose sola dejo que ese cúmulo de emociones salieran por fin acompañados de un lastimero llanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se encontraba dentro de su dormitorio en su sala común, estaba recostado sobre la elegante colcha de seda verde con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando a un punto indefinido del techo inmerso en sus pensamientos y sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Sin proponérselo su mente viajo hacia el rostro de aquella castaña de sonrisa de ángel que lo estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Seguramente durmiendo, pensó, a resguardo de mí ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía solo acercársele e invitarla a conversar? No, definitivamente eso no podía ser. Él era lo que era y sabía que tenía obligaciones que cumplir, obligaciones que de no llevarlas acabo repercutirían no solo en él sino en el futuro de su familia. No podía darse el lujo de fallar y mucho menos por distracciones como ella.

-¿En que estaría soñando?- se pregunto sin querer- seguramente no conmigo- se contesto con pesar y la espinita de los celos se incrusto en él incomodándolo inevitablemente. Recordaba aquellos ojos llorosos en la clase de encantamientos, no eran por la mochila, ni siquiera eran por las burlas de todos ellos, aquel sentimiento llevaba unos días arraigado en su alma y él se había dado cuenta de inmediato sin alcanzar a comprender la causa de que alguien tan imperturbable como ella, pareciera derrumbarse como una hoja ante el suspiro del aire, y aun así aferrándose a su rama con solamente su voluntad. ¿Seria tan solo una coincidencia? y en verdad deseaba que no lo fuera, que su malestar se debiera al reciente noviazgo de la comadreja y la señorita chisme ¿Ella y Weasley? ¿Weasley? ¿De todos los idiotas que vagaban por Hogwarts tenia que posar sus ojos en el pobretón? De Potter lo comprendía, era el imbécil que vivió, el capitán de quidditch, el campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿Pero Weasley? La idea era tan absurda que hasta lo ofendía, no podía ser, se negaba a aceptarlo. Una extraña rabia se apodero de él en ese momento, como si ese cabeza de zanahoria fuese digno de ser su rival y sin embargo él sabia que era irracional, pero no podía evitarlo, muy dentro de él, Granger era suya.

Era una estupidez, él tenia cosas mas importantes en que ocupar su mente que en seguirle el rastro a las conquistas de la sangre sucia. Tenía una misión y esta era realmente importante no como Hermione Granger. Decidió levantarse, nada ganaría quedándose acostado dando vueltas sin sentido, le vendría bien un paseo para cansar su cuerpo y aplacar un poco a su confundida cabeza. Camino sin rumbo dentro de los extensos pasillos del colegio cuidándose de no ser sorprendido por Filch y su desagradable gata.

Tenía que hacer una lista de prioridades, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y ya no era mas un chiquillo, ahora tenía responsabilidades, entre ellas la vida de sus padres y no las podría poner en juego por un estúpido capricho de adolescente. Pero apenas tenia 16 años y se preguntaba porque no podía simplemente angustiarse por los exámenes, por el resultado del próximo partido de Quidditch, el acne, de cual seria la nueva broma que le gastaría con Crabbe y Goyle a esos Gryffindor.

A penas un año atrás él era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el alumno estrella de Slytherin, el cazador de su equipo. Todo lo que quería le era concedido, era respetado y temido por todos incluso podía asegurar que hasta por los maestros, o de lo contrario se las verían con su padre y sus muchas influencias, no había cosa que su dinero no podía comprar ni fiesta a donde no fueran invitados los Malfoy… ¿Qué había pasado?

Ahora su familia estaba en boca de todos, cualquiera podía levantar el dedo para señalarlos y acusarlos de asesinos, de mortífagos. Su padre se encontraba tras las rejas en Azkaban y ya no podía tener su respaldo y su consejo. Su madre estaba a punto de la histeria y le rompía el corazón verla llorar por todos los rincones de la mansión, recurrir a cuantos conocía pidiéndole ayuda y que todos le dieran la espalda, si no los rechazaban "los buenos" por su colaboración con el que no debe ser nombrado, lo hacían "los malos" porque su padre había fallado y ya no eran los preferidos del señor. Y encima estaba Él, aquel que con su sola presencia hacia temblar. Aun podía sentir escalofrió al recordar esas pupilas rojas viéndolo con desprecio a través de esas rejillas que pasaban por ojos. Aun sentía el dolor de la marca al serle tatuada en la piel contra su voluntad, y una y otra vez le atormentaba el peso de su misión, misión que en si era imposible y que llevaba acuestas el destino de sus padres. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía regresar a lo que era antes?

Sin darse cuenta había subido los pisos y había recorrido la mitad del castillo llegando casi hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Se detuvo frente al retrato de una mujer gorda vestida de rosa que propinaba sonoros ronquidos mientras dormía. "Granger" lo único que le daba un poco de cosuelo y a la vez que atormentaba su frió corazón, como una medicina amarga, como un vicio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? Seguramente dormida y no parado frente a la entrada de una sala común ajena como un tonto. Sonrió de forma trise, inevitablemente había cosas que estaban más allá de su control y ella era una de esas. Dio la vuelta para regresar a las mazmorras, hubiese deseado verla un momento, alegrar su vida un instante, ojala la hubiese visto al menos de lejos, hubiese bastado para descansar. Y tras dar vuelta en quien sabe donde levanto su rostro y entonces la vio….


	4. METAMORFOSIS

IV

**IV. METAMORFOSIS**

_Era un cautivo beso enamorado_

_De una mano de nieve que tenía_

_La apariencia de un lirio desmayado_

_Y el palpitar de un ave en agonía._

_Y sucedió que un día, aquella mano suave_

_De palidez de cirio_

_De palpitar de ave_

_Se acerco a la prisión del beso,_

_Que ya no pudo más el pobre preso_

_Y se escapo, mas con voluble giro._

_Huyo la mano hasta el confín lejano,_

_Y el beso que volara tras la mano_

_Rompiendo el aire, se volvió suspiro_

_Luís G. Urbina_

Después de que su alma se exorcizara de todos esos sentimientos de tristeza e impotencia y sintiéndose mas tranquila decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama, después de todo…. "Mañana seria otro día".

Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y con otra seco la humedad de su cabello, sentía los ojos irritados e hinchados por todas las lágrimas derramadas durante la última hora. Seguramente su rostro se encontraría tan rojo que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que seria presa de alguna alergia o algo parecido, eso era lo que mas mal le caía, que no podía ocultar a quienes la conocían que había estado llorando, su rostro inevitablemente la delataba. Por eso siempre que el llanto amenazaba con salir se alejaba lo mas rápido posible y solo regresaba cuando mediante un hechizo muy útil que encontró en uno de los libros de belleza de Lavender (quien lo diría) había dejado su rostro sin huella de llanto.

Pero ahora suponiendo que no encontraría a nadie despierto a quien darle explicaciones del por que de su cara decidió que no era necesario aplicárselo. Busco su ropa pero no la encontró, así que sin mas remedio se cubrió con una hermosa bata de baño azul que halló sobre el mueble y sin mas, salio del baño rumbo a su dormitorio.

Caminaba despacio, sin prisa, no tenia ni fuerzas ni ánimo para hacerlo rápido y por primera vez le importo un "comino" si era o no encontrada en su recorrido hacia su sala común por Filch o por algún profesor; su cuerpo solo se movía por inercia dejándose llevar por sus pies que le indicaban el camino. Ya que ni siquiera sabia por donde iba, sentía tanta pesadez, pero sobretodo sentía tanto cansancio, el llorar le había hecho mucho bien, gracias eso parecía que su depresión y su tristeza hubieran menguado un poco, lo cual agradecía, pero la había dejado agotada. Así que ni siquiera noto que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

-Vaya, vaya Granger… ¿Dando un paseo a la luz de la luna?

Esa voz fue como un choque eléctrico a su cerebro sacándola de su letargo. "No, el no por favor" pensó, lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con ese fastidioso. Intento ignorarlo girando el rostro en sentido contrario y tratando de seguir de largo como si no existiera.

Draco se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso por lo que Hermione trato de salir por el lado contrario sin conseguirlo, como si estuvieran en una extraña danza en la que se movían de izquierda a derecha casi sincronizadamente hasta que fastidiada del juego ella se detuvo.

-Ahora no Malfoy, no estoy de animo – le dijo sin levantar su rostro- déjame pasar.

-¿Porque habría yo de hacer eso?- Pregunto sonriendo de lado, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

- Hazte a un lado - le insistió, estaba agotada y lo que menos deseaba era una discusión a mitad de los pasillos a esa hora de la noche y mucho menos con él.

-Solo si… me ruegas- trato de provocarla.

-¿Qué?- ¿Había oído lo que creyó que oyó? Eso era el colmo – ¡QUÍTATE! -enfadada lo aventó con toda la rabia con la que contaba y trato de pasar por sobre él.

Draco sintió herido su amor propio al no ser correspondido en su juego, lo que lo hizo rabiar ¿Qué se creía ella para tratarlo de esa manera? Él era quien decidía hasta cuando terminar, entonces la alcanzo por un brazo y la jalo violentamente hacia él para reclamarle.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A …- pero la frase murió en sus labios al contemplar de frente el rostro de la chica, los dulces ojos hinchados por el llanto, porque había llorado, lo sabia, lo que ignoraba era por que, o por quien. La imagen del pelirrojo afloro una vez mas en su mente sintiéndolo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, vestida apenas con esa bata solo podía significar una cosa…se imagino que vendría de verse con él y eso lo lleno de furia

-¡¿De donde vienes?! – le exigió furioso pero ella no contesto- ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¡¿DE DONDE VIENES?!- la sujeto de los brazos sintiendo que una ira inexplicable lo inundaba. Hermione se asusto al ver su reacción y ese par de ojos que irradiaban desesperación.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA QUE ME LASTIMAS!– Se removió de entre esas fuertes manos tratando de zafarse.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?…-ignoro rotundamente sus reclamos, mas allá de lo que pudiera herirlo con sus palabras, él necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran correctas, necesitaba despejar esa duda que le carcomía el alma, que lo estaba matando.

- ¡QUE TE IMPORTA!- le grito a su vez con la voz quebrada por el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta- ¿Desde cuando te ha importado lo que me pase? ¿Desde cuando te ha importado si lloro o no? Si lo hago o no, no es asunto tuyo así que ¡Déjame en paz!- finalizo liberándose de un solo jalón de la prisión de sus manos.

Draco guardo silencio mientras contemplaba como las lágrimas acudían nuevamente a sus ojos resbalando por sus tersas mejillas. La sentía tan vulnerable, tan frágil ¿Cómo era posible que pensara así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Es que NO se había dado cuenta? ¡Por Merlín! No se suponía que era la bruja más brillante de todo Hogwarts? Por un instante estuvo apunto de dejar caer las barreras y abrazarla y darle consuelo, pero ese no era él, se había convertido en una bestia consumida por los celos, por la idea de saberla de otro, de esa inmunda comadreja por la que lloraba, solo atino a sujetarla una vez más antes de que se fuera, antes de que escapara, necesitaba desquitarse de lo que le ocasionara tanto dolor y aferro con más fuerza sus manos lastimando la tierna piel de sus brazos.

-Tienes razón- le dijo con voz ronca como si le costara trabajo soltar las palabras, como si su mente le ordenara decirlas de manera casi automática- que puede importarme a mi una sangre sucia como tu, no vales la pena ni por curiosidad

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME SUELTAS Y DEJAS DE FASTIDIARME LA VIDA?!

-¡POR QUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA!- le grito clavando sus grises ojos en ella – porque… porque no puedo evitarlo…- agrego casi sin voz, como si esta lo abandonara aun en contra de su voluntad. A esas alturas las barreras habían caído sin él percatarse, se habían derrumbado frente a ella, por ella. La deseaba, más que nunca, la necesitaba y le importaba una mierda los principios.

- Malfoy…. – dijo la chica casi en un susurro. Sus pupilas ya no eran frías como siempre, parecía casi suplicar y eso la desconcertó hasta hacerla temblar. No conocía a ese Draco Malfoy, parecía tan humano, tan vulnerable. Ella conocía al altanero, egocéntrico, orgulloso e insolente, no a aquel que sentía a punto de derrumbarse frente a ella, aquel que la miraba como si quisiera hacerlo para siempre. Aquel cuya respiración se encontraba acelerada y que se acercaba poco a poco a ella sin dejar de contemplarla, alargando una mano hacia su mejilla rozándola a penas con la punta de sus dedos, recogiendo una lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos. Aquella simple acción la estremeció tanto que ella no pudo resistir más y termino por rendirse.

Cerró los ojos deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, que el calor de sus tiernos labios abarcando los de ella pudiera descongelar su alma y regresarle a la vida. Él la sintió temblar junto a su pecho mientras la atraía a su boca y se apoderaba de ella primero lenta y luego apasionadamente. Ella en un principio se quedo paralizada pero poco a poco, mientras sentía el contacto del chico, su aroma inundando sus sentidos, comenzó a responder hasta sumirse ambos en un torbellino de emociones que los arrastraba sin darse cuenta hasta el éxtasis. Ella llevo sus manos al cuello acariciando su nuca y esa simple caricia basto para encenderle la sangre y perder la razón.

La arrincono contra la pared y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos arrancándole suspiros de placer que le aceleraban la sangre. Beso su cuello y recorrió su hombro despojándolo lentamente de la bata que callo sobre su brazo. Bajo por sus caderas hasta donde terminaba la bata y comenzó a subirla por encima de sus muslos acariciándole la piel, sintiendo su suavidad con la punta de sus yemas. Con cada toque de él, sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, subir por su espalda y bajar nuevamente hasta su vientre causándole un calor que nunca antes había experimentado. Lo deseaba, pero una parte de su racionalidad le indicaba que no podía, que no debía, y sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando, sus manos por entre los pliegues de la bata, explorando su cuerpo que siempre creyó dormido y que despertaba ante su llamado como si lo hubiese esperado por siempre. Sintió sus diestros dedos navegar por su ser como un experto, y tal vez lo seria, seguramente no era la primera y no seria la única que sucumbiría a sus encantos. Y en un arrebato de sensatez, aquello le regreso la razón aventándolo con toda la voluntad que fue capaz de reunir.

Él la observaba agitado, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Parecía que estaba correspondiéndole ¿Qué había pasado? Sintiendo de pronto como una fuerte bofetada se impactaba en su rostro

-Yo no seré una mas….- fue lo único que dijo y se alejo corriendo huyendo de él y de todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Draco se llevo las manos al rostro y trato de ahogar un grito de frustración. Estiro sus cabellos y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera tan incomprensible? La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle ¿Qué no entendía? ¿Qué era tan difícil de ver? Ella no era una mas, muy a su pesar… no lo era… nunca lo fue.


	5. NUEVA PRIMAVERA Y MORTIFAGO

NUEVA PRIMAVERA

NUEVA PRIMAVERA & MORTIFAGO

_Mi corazón ansia llorar_

_Llorar con amoroso llanto_

_¡Como temo alma mía, que al fin consigas lo que anhelas tanto!_

_¡Ah! La marga ventura del amor y su dulce sufrimiento_

_Penetrar en la hondura del mal cuando corazón ya siento_

_Con tus pupilas me miras tan tierna y dulce_

_Que ni abrir puedo los labios trastornado por sus lumbres_

_De tus pupilas todos mis anhelos surgen_

_Y mi alma inunda un torrente de pensamientos azules_

_No te enojes querida, porque te adoro huyo de ti_

_**¿Cómo elevar mi frente adolorida junto a tu rostro floreciente?**__ Di_

_Tal me ha puesto el amor que doy espanto_

_Y al verme te apartaras tú también_

_Huyo de ti porque te adoro tanto, no te enojes mi bien._

Enrique Heine

Lo observaba, no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo él no la miraba, de hecho parecía que ella no existiera. El sábado temprano había bajado a desayunar tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado en absoluto. Ni Lavender andaba succionando a Ron en cada rincón, ni Malfoy la había besado de esa forma la noche anterior. Pero esa extraña emoción en el estomago no la había dejado en paz ni siquiera durante el sueño. Despertaba constantemente sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en los labios y el recuerdo de su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, hacia que un "no se que" subiera por su pecho y agitara su corazón de forma extraña. Y no es que a ella le gustara Malfoy, eso estaba claro, porque solo por un simple beso (por muy agradable que haya sido, tenía que reconocerlo) no iba a dejar de verlo como lo que era: un engreído, arrogante, vanidoso, fanfarrón, ostentoso, petulante y altanero.

Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la manera en como se sentía. Aquella mañana se había dado un baño y al terminar, cuando se colocaba la ropa no pudo evitar reparar en su cuerpo. Lo contemplo en el espejo y lo encontró… agradable a diferencia de otros días. Por lo regular no solía tener un buen concepto de él pero se justificaba, pensaba que lo que le faltaba de pechos le sobraba de cerebro y que si los chicos no sabían apreciar eso era porque eran unos estupidos con los cuales no perdería su tiempo, ella no andaba con estupidos por supuesto. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, ahí donde la vanidad yacía olvidada, se encontraba un sentimiento tan bien encerrado como el basilisco en la cámara secreta. Ella deseaba ser como las demás, deseaba que esa bola de estupidos anduvieran tras de ella, que babearan cuando ella pasaba, que la "piropearan" al pasar y que le mandaran cientos de cartas como lo hacían con Parvati y Lavender. Escuchaba sus conversaciones banales (porque no había otra forma de denominarlas) con una expresión de fastidio y exasperación, pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo pensaba "que se sentiría ser como ellas".

Todas las mañanas se veía al espejo y su reflejo era el de una niña simple con el cabello alborotado. Pero la belleza no le había conseguido ser prefecta, lo había hecho su determinación y sus esfuerzos constantes y esa satisfacción sabia que nadie mas la podía sentir… ¿A quien estaba engañando? Nadie la envidiaba por eso, de hecho esa era una de las causas por las que le rehuían y no dejaban de llamarla la "sabelotodo Granger". ¿Qué importaba? Ella era mejor que eso, no los necesitaba.

Coloco su túnica y sujeto su cabello, aquella mañana lucía domesticado, no como una masa informe sino como una mata de caireles que resplandecían con la luz. Su cuerpo no lo veía tan simple sino más bien estilizado y sus labios ya no estaban resecos sino que parecían sonrosados y carnosos. Definitivamente aquella mañana lucia mejor que ninguna otra, así que nadie, NADIE (ni Ron ni Malfoy) podrían arruinársela.

No espero a Harry, solo bajo y se dirigió al comedor con decisión. Estaba adornado con los siete árboles de navidad arreglados con velas mágicas y hadas soltando polvos resplandecientes como un camino con miles de lucecitas. El techo había sido encantado para aparentar una suave nevada y aunque afuera el clima había empeorado, adentro se podía sentir una agradable temperatura. Se sirvió unas cuantas tostadas en su plato y tomo zumo de calabaza. Pago a la lechuza que había llevado el "Profeta" aquella mañana y lo desenrollo para leerlo. Ningún ataque, lo cual en aquella época ya era alentador. Se concentro en su lectura sobre las investigaciones de una posible familia que podría estar ligada con los mortífagos, aunque todo apuntaba a que había sido producto de algún _imperius._

Por el rabillo del ojo observo un grupo de Slytherin que acababa de hacer su aparición por la puerta del gran comedor. Su estomago se contrajo, y sin pensarlo se escondió tras el periódico todo lo que podía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando se encontrara con Malfoy o como lo haría este. Podría burlarse de ella aunque estaba segura que no lo haría en público, pues eso significaría reconocer que había tocado a una "sangre sucia". Pero no pasaría por alto soltar alguno que otro comentario hiriente que sin duda la harían pasar un mal rato. Pues bien, no se lo iba a permitir, en cuanto abriera la boca o hiciera el más mínimo gesto… ella… ella… bueno, no sabia lo que haría pero algo haría, eso era un hecho.

Levanto un poco el rostro por el periódico y comprobó que no se trataba de Malfoy. Era un grupo de cuarto que reía y se burlaba de los demás a su paso. Hubiera encajado perfectamente, pero no, no era él. No sabia si era decepción lo que sentía pero los nervios la estaban matando. Entre mas se prolongaba el momento de encontrarse mas tormentoso se volvía el día. Llegaron unos y otros y otros más y él no aparecía. Entonces llego a la conclusión de que no se presentaría a desayunar. Por supuesto ella no iba a esperarlo, y el hecho de que se hubiera tomado más tiempo del normal no significaba nada. Solo tenia curiosidad, nada mas, únicamente curiosidad.

Decepcionada se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. Se estaba comportando como una entupida, curiosamente el comportamiento que seguramente presentaría Lavender. Camino lentamente sin prestar atención a las risitas nerviosas de las chicas que se aglomeraban bajo los muérdagos, esperando la aparición de los chicos y así obligarlos a que las besaran (una de ellas era Romilda Vane y sabia que esperaba a Harry). Negó con la cabeza, aquello era en verdad desesperado. Trato de esquivarlas y pasar por el costado cuando un enorme cuerpo se lo impidió obligándola a estrellarse con el. Una risa conocida hizo eco en sus oídos para después sumarse dos mas, una de ellas de mujer.

-Ten más cuidado- le espeto Goyle mientras la aventaba groseramente ofreciéndole una expresión de absoluto desprecio.

-Goyle, creo que tendrás que darte un baño nuevamente- dijo Pansy burlonamente, tapándose la nariz con los dedos- apestaras a "sangre sucia" el resto del día

Los dos chicos la corearon entre risas esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de agresiones y como no deseaba discutir prefirió retirarse sin prestarles atención. De cualquier forma le sorprendía que esos dos gorilas se bañaran o que el cerebro de nuez de Pansy supiera lo que era un baño. Así que les dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Entonces lo vio

Draco Malfoy se había quedado rezagado cuando Snape lo llamo al pasar por su despacho. Una vez más, había ofrecido su ayuda y una vez mas, se había visto en la desagradable necesidad de rechazarlo. Aquello ya se estaba volviendo una rutina. No había demorado mucho pero de igual forma se le habían adelantado lo suficiente para no escuchar la risa escandalosa de Pansy por los pasillos, lo cual agradeció. Lo que lo dejo helado fue encontrarlos en la entrada del gran comedor ni más ni menos que con Granger.

Hermione sintió que un relámpago pasaba a través de su espalda y aceleraba casi hasta desbocar su ritmo cardiaco, un calor subió por su cuerpo y se deposito en sus mejillas. Deseaba desaparecer, volverse invisible, lo que fuera para no soportar ese par de ojos grises sobre ella. Pero Malfoy solo reparo en ella un segundo y continúo su camino como si no estuviera frente a él nadie más, ni el trío de Slytherin, ni las chicas bajo el muérdago, ni ella… mucho menos ella.

No existía, así de simple. Paso a su lado y ni siquiera la reconocieron sus ojos. Una parte de ella estaba paralizada, pero la otra, su parte racional, trataba de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a semejante reacción. Paso de las más estructuradas como un sentimiento de vergüenza o pánico al pensar que ella podría delatarlo con sus amigos, hasta las mas descabelladas, como el que había movido algo en su interior que no podía reconocer o que aquella noche estaba borracho y no se acordaba de nada, o tal vez era alguien con _poción multijugos_ o estaba bajo un _imperius._

Por una parte se sentía relajada ya que parecía que nada había pasado y que todo seguiría como antes, pero por otro lado, le intrigaba el motivo por el cual la había besado. Ni siquiera en eso dejaba de actuar de forma racional, necesitaba una explicación, un por qué para estar tranquila.

La siguiente semana se la paso acechándolo casi tanto como Harry (y sus extrañas ideas de que algo se traía) en clase o en los pasillos, buscando sus ojos origen de su actuar, pero nada. No solo Malfoy parecía que la evitaba a toda costa, sino que también rehusaba mirarla, pero no como si se escondiera, mas bien como si ella no existiera, pasaba su mirada a través de ella con tanta naturalidad e indiferencia que la ofendía. Hasta prefería las agresiones en lugar de ese frió comportamiento.

Ella sabia por qué lo había besado (muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que ella también había participado en ello) estaba triste, decaída, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y de repente viene uno de los chicos mas apuestos del colegio y le robaba un beso de aquella manera haciéndola sentir por primera vez deseada; esto podría pasarle a cualquiera, pero… ¿Y él? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? ¿Se trataba de un juego? ¿De una burla? De ser así ¿Por qué no lo había usado en su contra? ¿Por qué? ¡Merlín! ¡No existía nadie que se lo pudiera explicar! era lo único que quería….lo único que necesitaba para hacer descansar su alma, solo un…por qué.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o

¿Ella podía sentir algo por el que no fuera desprecio? Nunca antes aquella posibilidad le pareció tan real y cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche, una emoción extraña inflaba su pecho y lo hacia reír solo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Pansy cuando se percato de la extraña reacción de Draco (extraña para alguien como él por supuesto, él no era de los que se reían solos)- ¿Qué es lo divertido?- insistió. Draco borro inmediatamente el gesto de su rostro y la fulmino con la mirada

- No es de tu incumbencia – le espeto y se alejo de ahí antes de que pretendiera sacarle mas información.

Camino por los fríos jardines de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo, pero asegurándose de que fuesen los transitados por ella, aunque no sabia porque, ya que cuando la veía acercarse pasaba de largo y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. Pero sentía sus ojos clavados en él, siguiéndolo por donde fuera, se había percatado que la castaña se pasaba casi todas las comidas viéndolo y eso lo hacia sentirse tremendamente bien.

Se sabía deseado por media comunidad femenina y por que no, por alguno que otro de su mismo sexo y eso elevaba su vanidad hacia la estratosfera, pero con ella era diferente….ella era simplemente…….

Tenía que aceptar que la encontraba sencillamente hermosa, no solo era ese cuerpo el cual había recorrido con sus manos, no eran esos labios que ella mordía de esa manera tan sensual sin ni siquiera proponérselo, no era su endemoniado aroma en el cual le hubiera gustado volver a perderse…. No… era su rostro lo que mas adoraba….ese rostro en el que se encontraban esa sonrisa cándida con la que parecía iluminar cuanto la rodeaba y esa mirada que aun a pesar de haber visto atrocidades durante la guerra parecían no haber perdido su inocencia. Pero sobre todo la admiraba…ese carácter firme, fuerte, decidido la hacia totalmente diferente al resto.

La deseaba…. ¡Por Merlín! Cuanto la deseaba, jamás ninguna mujer había despertado esos sentimientos en su interior y eso lo asustaba, ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera hacerlo sentir tanto con tan solo una sonrisa, con tan solo una mirada? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo reaccionase a esos simples estímulos? Aun podía sentir la tersura de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios y ese fuego que albergaba en su interior del que estaba seguro nadie más que él conocía.

Aquella mañana no había bajado a desayunar y estuvo seguro de que no lo haría cuando Potty y la comadreja se levantaron y salieron de ahí. Se sentía de forma extraña, como si se hubiera formado un hueco y el desasosiego se apoderaba de él, como si le faltase algo y realmente le faltaba, le faltaba ella, se había acostumbrado a su silencioso acecho. Necesitaba sentir el calor de sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa para sentir su día completo; aun que fuera a lo lejos, aun que su risa fuese para otros, sentía la necesidad de verla aunque fuese un instaste. Muy a su pesar la necesitaba más que en ningún otro día.

Se dejo caer a orillas del lago y recargo su espalda en el tronco de un árbol que le daba sombra. A nadie se le hizo sospechoso verlo por ahí; últimamente siempre andaba solo, pensativo y podría decirse que deprimido; pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo por que después de todo seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

Un aleteo lo saco de su ensimismamiento y extendió un brazo para que la majestuosa lechuza se posara en él. El ave le extendió la pata con su correspondencia y una vez retirada, emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la lechucearía.

Era de su madre, lo sabia aun antes de abrirla, no solo por el perfume que la envolvía o por el elegante papel que ella siempre empleaba; lo sabía por que era la única persona que le escribía. Dudaba que estando su padre en Askaban le permitiesen hacerlo.

La leyó rápidamente tratando de que así le afectaran menos sus palabras. En cada carta su madre reflejaba su angustia y su desesperación. La incertidumbre de no saber nada de su padre e imaginándose las atrocidades de que pudiera ser objeto durante su estancia en Askaban. Pero sobre todo sentía miedo por él, por que estaba segura que si Draco no cumplía con la misión encomendada seria el fin de toda su familia.

Arrugo el papel entre sus manos y ahí en la soledad del lago se atrevió a soltar una lágrima de esas porcas que nadie había visto jamás; por que un Malfoy nunca llora, se traga su dolor y mira de frente.

Pero su desesperación era tanta que sentía que veces no podía respirar, el dolor en su antebrazo le recordaba quien era y resultaba irónico que él mismo se hubiera metido en semejante destino ¿Pero es que acaso tenia otra opción? …. Claro que no, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro… cumpliría la mentada misión aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Su vista se perdió en el horizonte mientras su mente los hacia en sus recuerdos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que sentía la mansión tan grande…tan fría…tan sola. Siempre habían sido ellos tres, sin primos, sin tíos, sin más pariente…solo ellos tres. Pero mucha gente circulaba por ahí llenando a la Gran Mansión Malfoy de vida; hombre de negocios buscando a su padre, mujeres de sociedad tomando el té con su madre y sus respectivos hijos conviviendo con él.

Nunca tuvo tiempo para sentirse solo; parte de éste lo distribuía en inmiscuirse en los negocios de la familia o en las reuniones de alta sociedad donde tenía que acompañar a su madre, todo un itinerario que lo mantenía ocupado de la mañana a la noche. Eso sin contar los estudios, los deberes, sus prácticas privadas de pociones, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por lo que apenas le quedaba tiempo para dedicarlo a su vicio por la lectura ¿A que hora podía sentirse solo? Ahora que su padre no estaba y que la "sociedad" les había dado la espalda, solo quedaba su madre y él en una majestuosa mansión que les resultaba enorme.

Así que durante su estancia en su hogar se la pasaba horas encerrado en el despacho de su padre. Desde niño siempre le gusto refugiarse en ese lugar; aunque su padre lo reprendía a menudo por ello, cosa que nunca le importo; ahí se encontraban los mejores libros, los trofeos, el árbol genealógico, los Blasones, las mejores historias narradas por el retrato de algún antepasado y todo lo que lo enorgullecía de ser un Malfoy. Pero ahora se refugiaba por otras razones. Ese lugar le recordaba lo que fueron, lo que nunca volverían a ser, pero aun así le transmitía una fuerza extraña que necesitaba más que nunca.

A lo lejos escucho el ruido de la chimenea del gran salón anunciando la llegada de un visitante, cosa que le extraño ya que salvo su padrino Severus que era el único que los visitaba, no recibían a nadie. Estaba seguro que no era él, ya que no era el día que en él solía frecuentarlos. Escucho una conversación al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta fuera aventada dando paso a su tía Bellatrix quien hacia su entrada triunfal como si fuese la reina del lugar seguida por su madre quien no dejaba de cuestionarla.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Va a ayudarnos?- insistía angustiada. Si el Señor Tenebroso se negaba, estaban perdidos, no volvería a ver a su Lucius nunca más

-Eres una mujer afortunada Cissy- sonrió su hermana, de esa manera tan fría y maquiavélica tan característica de ella.

-¿Entonces lo hará? ¡Gracias! ¡Oh! Bella, cuanto te lo agradezco- Bellatrix soltó una carcajada tan estrepitosa que congelo la sangre de Narcisa.

-No te adelantes Cissy

-¿Qué quieres decir?- de pronto la felicidad se había esfumado de su rostro. Bellatrix no dejaba de ver a su hijo y él sabia que el Señor oscuro no daba nada sin recibir nada a cambio la pregunta era ¿Qué?

-Dime Draco ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para salvar a tu padre y el honor de tu familia?- Narcisa reprimió un quejido de pesar, las misiones que les eran asignadas resultaban ser casi suicidas, y aunque estaba acostumbrada gracias a Lucius, no podía dejar de angustiarse por su hijo, el era apenas un niño.

Draco observo a su tía con determinación, sabia que lo que fuera que le pidiera no podía ser nada bueno, pero si con eso conseguía salvar a su padre y no volver a ver llorar a su madre, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-¿Que quiere que haga?- Bellatrix amplio su sádica sonrisa acercándose mas a él

-El señor Tenebroso te ha concedido el honor de ser uno de nosotros.

"Uno de nosotros". Aquellas palabras no dejaban de flotar en su mente torturándolo mas que los muchos _cruciatus_ a los que fue sometido por su tía durante su breve entrenamiento, o por los otorgados por Él para dejarle claro que podía pasarle si fracasaba. "Mortífago" eso era en lo que se había convertido y cada día de su vida estaría marcada por ese estigma que se vio obligado a llevar y que siempre tendría que ocultar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mira, esta es muy bonita, ¿Por qué no te la pruebas?- pregunto Narcisa entregándole una elegante túnica verde oscuro para que se la probara. Draco continuaba de mal humor, la compañía de su madre complicaba llevar a cabo los planes que traía en mente y aunque trató de convencerla, aun era menor de edad y tenia que obedecerla.

Como cuando era un niño, Narcisa le pasó la túnica acomodándole el cuello de esta para después acariciar su rubia cabellera en un gesto que podía llamarse amoroso pero que a los ojos de Madame Malkin resulto de lo más extraño. Draco esquivo su caricia con fastidio, se separo de ella y subió a una pequeña plataforma para que la propietaria del establecimiento comenzara a hacerle los arreglos pertinentes a la túnica.

-¿Veo que aun sigues de malas?- comento Narcisa con comprensión

-¿Y como quieras que me sienta? No haces mas que tratarme como un bebe, estas detrás de mi todo el tiempo, no tengo intimidad para hacer mis cosas- le espeto furioso. A pesar de ser un Mortífago, aun tenia que pedir permiso a su madre para ir ala callejón Diagon y el hechizo que su padre puso en la mansión aun estaba en vigencia a pesar de no encontrarse ahí, sin su permiso o el de su madre, jamás podría salir de la casa, aquella era su única oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan y no lo podía hacer con su madre tras su hombro.

Narcisa sabía perfectamente a que clase de cosas se refería su hijo y lo contemplo con entendimiento, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Aquel era un tiempo muy peligroso incluso para él, principalmente para él, ya que con Lucius declarado mortífago cualquiera podía tomar represalias contra su hijo y ella no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-No puedes andar por ahí solo, aun eres un niño que…

-¡Ya no soy ningún niño por si no te has dado cuenta madre!- la interrumpió casi llegando al limite de su paciencia. No deseaba hablarle así, pero su madre se estaba volviendo cada vez mas sobre protectora y comenzaba a asfixiarlo- soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta.

-Mira querido- intervino Madame Malkin mientras acomodaba los dobladillos de la manga izquierda- tu madre tiene mucha razón; en los tiempos que corren no es conveniente pasear solo por ahí, no tiene nada que ver con la edad…

Draco sintió el roce, solo el roce, del alfiler a través de la túnica y del suéter negro que vestía, pero aun así pudo sentir como si le desgarraran la carne en el lugar donde recientemente había sido puesta la marca.

-¡Quiere hacer el favor de mirar donde clava el alfiler! –

Bajo de la plataforma y salio del perchero en dirección al espejo donde se contemplo. Llevaba unos cuantos días como Mortífago y le pareció que había envejecido un par de años, o tal vez el color no le ayudaba, pero se veía más delgado y demacrado que antes. Percibía con desagrado como una manga había quedado mas corta que la otra cuando a través del espejo pudo descubrir los reflejos de Potter, Weasley y Granger. Sintió como si el alma saliera de su cuerpo y su corazón tratara de seguirlo saltando de su corazón. Ahí estaba ella y por un instante le pareció que bajaba la mirada hacia su antebrazo izquierdo causándole pánico. Ella no debía verla, todos menos ella, debía hacer algo. Bajo disimuladamente la manga del suéter por debajo de la túnica y se volvió.

-Si te preguntas porque huele mal, madre, es que acaba de entrar una sangre sucia- anuncio

-¡No hay necesidad de emplear ese lenguaje!- lo reprendió Madame saliendo de detrás del perchero a toda prisa- ¡Y tampoco quiero ver varitas en mi tienda!- se apresuro a añadir cuando vio a Potter y a Weasley sacar sus varitas y apuntarle.

Lo odiaba, a ese patético ser con la cabeza rajada, todo era su culpa. Por él su padre estaba en la cárcel, por él el Señor Tenebroso se había enfadado con su familia, y por su culpa también estaba metido en semejante problema, si hubiese podido (y de tener la varita a la mano) le habría mandado una _Avada. _

-Déjenlo, en serio, no vale la pena- susurro ella tratando de controlarlos. Entonces Draco reparo en el ojo negro que portaba la chica. ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que se atrevido a ponerle una mano encima? Cuando lo descubriera le arrancaría las manos y se las daría de comer a sus perros.

Aparentemente su madre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo contemplo con curiosidad. Trato de contenerse, si la ira lo controlaba la _Oclumancia_ no funcionaba adecuadamente y podía ser descubierto.

-¡Bah, como si se atrevieran a hacer magia fuera del colegio!- trato de burlarse para desviar la atención- ¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado, Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores.

-¡Basta ya!- ordeno madame- por favor, señora…- La madre de Draco salio a donde pudieran verla con aire despreocupado.

-Guarden sus varitas- exigió con frialdad- si vuelven a atacar a mi hijo, me encargaré de que sea lo ultimo que hagan

-¿Lo dice en serio?- la desafió Potter, avanzo un paso y la miro con fijeza- ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Pedirles a algunos mortífagos amigos suyos que nos liquiden?

Madame Malkin soltó un gritito y se llevo las manos al pecho. Draco estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él. Estaba realmente furioso, se arrepentiría, le haría tragar sus palabras.

"Alto"- escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, una vez mas, la ira había hecho que bajara las defensas y su madre pudo entrar en su mente paralizándolo- "No te atrevas a hacer una locura" - el respiraba agitadamente haciendo todo el esfuerzo por contenerse, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no lo permitiría- "Si en este momento arman una pelea no tardara en caernos los aurores ¿quieres que descubran la marca en tu brazo? ¿Quieres acompañar a tu padre?"

"Pero…"- intento alegar

-"Ningún pero, actúa con la cabeza, eres un Slytherin por Merlín"- Draco termino por acceder, al menos esa vez, ya tendría tiempo de sobra, pero como su madre decía, no era el momento.

-Veo que ser el preferido de Dumbledore te ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero el no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

-¡Caramba!- exclamo Harry- ¡Ahora no lo veo por aquí! ¿Por qué no lo intenta? ¡A lo mejor le encuentran una celda doble en Azkaban y puede ir a hacerle compañía al fracasado de su marido!

Draco furioso, se abalanzo sobre Harry, pero sintió como un hechizo no verbal de su madre le enredo las piernas con el dobladillo de la túnica y callo a los pies de Weasley el cual soltó una carcajada.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter!- gruño hecho un basilisco.

"¡Basta!" escucho una vez mas la voz en su cabeza.

-No pasa nada hijo- intervino su madre haciendo gala de toda la sangre fría que la caracterizaba- Creo que Potter se reunirá con su querido Sirius antes de que yo vaya a hacerle compañía a Lucius

-¡No, Harry!- gimió Hermione cuando este levanto su varita contra Narcisa y le tiro del brazo para bajárselo- piensa… No debes… no te metas en líos.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que Draco se enfureciera aun más. Él tenia la culpa de todo, y encima la tenia a ella para apoyarlo, para sostenerlo, para controlarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Definitivamente la vida no era justa.

-Me parece que tendríamos que acortar la manga izquierda un poquito mas, querido-intervino Madame para ayudar a desviar la atención y bajar los ánimos- Déjame…

-¡Ay!- chillo Draco. Esta vez si lo había traspasado y el ardor era insoportable. Su piel tierna cual si hubiese sido quemada o desollada apenas podía soportar la tela. Contuvo un gesto de dolor y le aparto la mano en un golpe brusco- ¡Cuidado con los alfileres, señora! Madre, creo que no quiero esta túnica- se la quito por la cabeza y la arrojo al suelo, a los pies de Madame Malkin.

-Tienes razón hijo- coincidió Narcisa y lanzo una mirada de profundo desprecio a Hermione- ahora veo la clase de gentuza que compra aquí. Será mejor que vayamos a Twilfitt y Tatting.

Madre e hijo salieron del local azotando la puerta en el proceso y se dirigieron a la otra tienda de túnicas. Cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar, Narcisa tomo a su hijo por el brazo y lo obligo a detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica?- pregunto su madre a quemarropa. Draco contuvo la respiración, trato de poner su mente en blanco y fingir una mirada de absoluto desprecio y desden.

-¿Qué quieres que pase? Es una sangre sucia- contesto lo mas normal posible, pero los ojos de su madre trataban de absorberlo

- Draco, te conozco mejor de lo que crees

- No se a que te refieres

- Yo creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…. ¿Esa chica no es la que te supera en todas las asignaturas?

-¡Que mas da! Las calificaciones son lo que menos me importan ahora- dio por concluido el tema y siguió su camino. Narcisa negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada, su hijo se estaba metiendo en "camisa de once varas".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La risa de unos niños que jugaban a una guerra de bolas de nieve lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. De acuerdo, había mentido. Pero tenia cosas que hacer, cosas que no podían esperar a que el saliera de la adolescencia, a que dejara de pensar en ella para concentrarse en su deber. Un obstáculo más. Como si no bastara ya el hondo abismo que los separara, que la hacia imposible para él, todavía se le sumaba su condición de Mortífago y un futuro asesinato ¿Qué pensaría ella de eso? Seguramente lo aborrecería y aquel destello que parecía estar naciendo en su corazón seria sepultado en ese mismo instante. El estaba condenado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Se puso de pie, sacudió la nieve de su ropa y regreso al castillo. Debía reanudar su labor, aun no sabia como debía hacerlo pero seguramente se le ocurriría algo. Doblo por un pasillo cuando se topo de frente con ella.

Ambos se contemplaron unos instantes muy asombrados. Él porque de pronto había perdido la capacidad de pensar, de hablar. Solo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón tronando en su cerebro cual caballo desbocado. Y ella, ella se encontraba nerviosa nuevamente, se sentía vulnerable, presa de él y Draco lo sabia.

Por un instante cruzo por su mente mandar todo al demonio y tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla una vez mas y confesarle lo que lo había atormentado desde que la conoció y que tal vez nunca se atrevería a decirle, pero dado que su tiempo estaba contado deseaba hacerlo como una despedida a su niñez y a su adolescencia. Dio un paso hacia ella sin romper la conexión visual y ella se estremeció, sabia lo que vendría y no oponía resistencia ¿Por qué? Se detuvo justo a tiempo, no podía hacerlo, su orgullo, sus principios, pero sobre todo la marca en su brazo se lo impedían.

Forzó una sonrisa de lado, una mueca como las que solía usar antaño, demostrando con ello que nada había pasado o que si paso no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Paseando sola de nuevo Granger?- pregunto mordazmente. Vio como los músculos de la chica se tensaban y retrocedía un paso. Eso era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba. Que se alejara de él, que dejara de ser una tentación- ¿Dónde dejaste a Potty y a Wesell? ¿O es que ellos te dejaron a ti?

Draco recordó que desde hacia unos días ella ya no solía pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Al parecer Weasley tenía una nueva conquista y en cuanto al otro, realmente lo ignoraba y tampoco le importaba.

-Seguramente debe ser eso- continuo- ¿Quién querría estar con una aburrida como tu? Algunas personas si llevan una vida ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacia para evitarlo. Estrecho mas sus libros contra su pecho y paso de largo golpeándolo intencionalmente en el hombro.

-¡Eres despreciable!- le grito furiosa mientras avanzaba casi corriendo.

-¡UH!- se burlo mientras la veía marcharse- al menos no apesto a sangre sucia- le veía mientras se perdía en una esquina.

Entonces se recargo en la pared y se permitió derrumbarse un poco. "Sangre sucia" el no podía decirle "me gustas" tampoco podía decirle "te quiero" ni nada que se le pareciera. Era un Malfoy y cada que lo recordaba aquel apellido le pesaba cada vez mas. Nunca pudo decírselo, en su lugar gritaba "sangre sucia" y con eso trataba de decirle todo lo que le hacia sentir sin que nadie, ni ella, se diera cuenta, sin que nadie le reprochara por ello. "Sangre sucia" "Sangre sucia" "asquerosa sangre sucia" cuando en realidad quería decir "me gustas" "te necesito" "te quiero" pero solo el conocía el secreto. Le dolía verla así, y le dolía que fuera por su causa. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada bueno podía sacar de el. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era olvidarla de una vez por todas y mantenerla lo mas lejos posible de él, de su mundo y de todo lo que este conllevaba.

- Será lo mejor- no dejaba de repetirse constantemente. Cuando por fin se hubo convencido con sus propias excusas, siguió su camino con la cabeza en alto, como solo un Malfoy seria digno de hacerlo. Tomo las escaleras y se dirigió al séptimo piso, aun había cosas por hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

_Bueno, he aquí el otro capitulo espero que le haya gustado. Y si notaron algunas similitudes con el texto original es mera coincidencia… jajaja!!_

_No, ya en serio. Quise agregar algunas cosas del libro pero desde la perspectiva de Draco, ya que J.k. lo hace desde la de Harry pero aquí el protagonista es Draco así que enfoquémonos en él y como esta sintiendo (el pobrecito)._

_Quiero agradecer Mrs.yanaLovett__ (aun no he leído tu historia porque por el momento carezco de tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto me desocupe) Silviota (me agrada que veas a Draco mas humano, ese es el fin, verlo como el adolescente que es), alastor82 (no eres mandona, deberías conocer a mi hermana, ella si que presiona) y a dramione16 (gracias, ¿Qué mas puedo decir?)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo  
_

**Rastaban Black**


	6. SI LA VIDA TE LLEGO A DESENCANTAR

_**VI. SI LA VIDA TE LLEGO A DESENCANTAR**_

_Si la vida te llego a desencantar,_

_No estés entristecido, no hay porque enfurecerse;_

_En el día del dolor es mejor someterse._

_Seguro que el de gozo no tardara en llegar._

_Nuestro corazón siempre vive en el porvenir,_

_El presente es inquieto y doloroso;_

_Todo es momentáneo en nuestro existir_

_Y todo lo pasado parecerá dichoso._

_**Alejandro Pashkin**_

¡ESTOY ARTA DE LOS HOMBRES! Y era lo más decente que Hermione podía pensar sobre ellos. Eso simplemente no era para ella, así de sencillo y si así eran todos no pensaba volver acercarse a uno en lo que le quedara de vida. Total, podría sobrevivir perfectamente sin esos zopencos, si ya lo había hecho hasta entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No le pasaría absolutamente nasa si se libraba de la presencia de algunos, como por ejemplo McLaggen. Rumiaba la chica, mientras intentaba colarse entre el mar de gente que conversaba animadamente en el despacho de Slughorn. Este, había sido ampliado mediante un hechizo especialmente para la reunión: tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y doradas y la luz era rojiza, lo que la ayudo mucho a la hora de escaparse de McLaggen. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitar a este tipo? Debía estar dormida o desesperada para hacerlo. Si, justamente esa era la palabra, "desesperada". En un principio se había planteado la posibilidad de ir con Ron, tal vez por fin se cumpliera el sueño que tuvo desde cuarto en el baile de navidad del torneo. Él llevándola a ella como debía de ser, y bueno aunque este no era una reunión tan espectacular, ni tampoco podía Ron redimirse e invitarla, al menos podrían ir juntos y pasar un momento agradable y bueno, las luces… las bebidas… la música…quizás… ¡Pero no, tenia que salir con Lavender! Hermione nunca había odiado a nadie, y aunque tenía muchas razones para hacerlo con un par de gentes, no era su estilo. Se limitaba simplemente a ignorarlas, pero con Lavender, estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Sospechaba que la chica sabia sobre sus sentimientos para con Ron, y no porque fuera tan entupida para confesarlos en voz alta, ni muerta. Pero su compañera de cuarto al igual que su amiga Parvati, tenían un sexto sentido para esas cosas y en mas de una ocasión se lo habían preguntado directamente. Por supuesto ella se había apresurado en negarlo. _"¿Qué a mi me gusta Ron? Claro que no. Somos buenos amigos y nada más. De que tonterías hablan_." Y había defendido esa versión hasta la muerte. Bonita se vería ella admitiéndolo y sometiéndose a ese par de arpías haciendo burlas todo el día a sus costillas o soltando frases indirectas cuando él estuviera presente (costumbre que solían tener con algunas compañeras). ¿Y si el se llegaba a enterar? ¿Y si le decía que a él no le gustaba? Era tan bochornoso que ni siquiera podía imaginarlo Algunas veces él tenía ciertas conductas que le daban pequeñas esperanzas, pero después se comportaba como un entupido y lo echaba todo a tierra. Entonces se repetía hasta el cansancio que eran figuraciones suyas y nada más. Después de todo si él quisiera algo, no seria con Lavender con quien se estuviera comiendo por los pasillos sino con ella.

Aquella imagen la hizo abochornarse. Por supuesto ella no seria tan exhibicionista. Era mucho mas reservada y prefería que la gente no supiera sobre sus sentimientos, si se podía ¡¿Que les importaba, gente morbosa?! Pero a veces era demasiado evidente, como cuando sin pretexto alguno atacara a Ron con una parvada de pequeñas avecillas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer, tragarse su coraje? No era de piedra. Aquella misma noche había soportado una sesión digna de un confesionario entre Parvati y Lavender sobre como se habían dado las cosas con Ron. Sabían perfectamente que ella estaba despierta y sabían de igual manera que seguramente estaba oyéndolas y estrangulando la almohada ¿Y de ser así? ¿Y si Lavender sabia lo que sentía por Ron? ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de restregárselo en la cara cada que podía? ¡La muy maldita! Por su culpa había tenido un arranque impulsivo y había terminado por invitar a McLaggen solo para darle celos a Ron. Aunque si no sentía nada por ella, no habría forma de dárselos si se ponía a pensarlo. ¿Por qué las relaciones amorosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? ¿Por qué no eran tan fáciles como los hechizos o las pociones en la escuela? ¿O porque maldita sea no había un libro donde viniera explicado en forma sencilla todo lo referente al amor? Todo seria mucho más fácil así. ¿Qué era eso de "te quiero, pero no así"? O de "si te trato mal es porque me gustas", de "amigos con derecho". ¿Quién había inventado esos entupidos términos?

Y luego McLaggen se comportaba como si por el simple hecho de haberlo invitado deseara algo más allá de su simple compañía, que realmente no era muy buena ya que solo hablaba puras sandeces ¿Qué por el hecho de que una chica tomara la iniciativa solo podía significar que estaba desesperada por conseguir otras cosas? ¡Bola de misóginos entupidos! Y de entenderse así ¿Por qué no podían simplemente negarse o comportarse como si nada? ¡Ah, no! ¿Quién eran ellos para resistírsele a una mujer? ¡Idiotas!

La había llevado con mañas hasta situarse "sin querer" debajo de un muérdago y pretendía que lo besara.

-Hermione- dijo nerviosamente- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Estamos bajo un muérdago, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? Que tenemos que besarnos.

_¿TENEMOS?_ ¿En que maldito manual se estipulaba que un hombre y una mujer que se encontraran situados bajo una ramita estúpida, tenían como obligación someterse a un intercambio inevitable de fluidos bucales? En ninguno (al menos que ella lo desconociera y estaba segura de no que era así, de lo contrario que se lo enseñaran) así que no había ningún "tenemos" y ni un i_mperius_ la iba a obligar a hacer lo contrario. Se le había colado debajo del brazo que muy seductoramente colocara en la pared por sobre su hombro para inclinarse hacia ella, y cuando insistió de forma tan descarada como lo había hecho tomando su barbilla y forzándola a permanecer firme mientras él se aproximaba a sus labios, había "sin querer" golpeado con una rodilla en cierta parte de su anatomía obligándolo a soltarla y concentrarse en su dolor.

-Lo siento muchísimo Cormac-mintió aparentando nerviosismo- ¿te lastime? En verdad lo siento, iré a traer algo para el dolor- agrego con una disimulada sonrisa poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre el chico y ella, sin que él refutara. (Dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo, de hecho se admiraría si pudiera hacerlo)

¡Nadie! Y recalcaba: ¡NADIE! La iba a besar a ella contra su voluntad. Dejaba de llamarse Hermione Granger si así era. Inesperadamente la imagen de un chico rubio se coló por su cabeza. ¡El otro imbècil de la semana! La había besado impunemente para después pasarse re-huyéndole hasta con la mirada (¿Tan mal había estado?) y al final había optado por insultarla y hacerla sentir peor que una cucaracha aplastada. De acuerdo, él la había besado y ella lo había permitido, pero no se le podía culpar por eso. Se encontraba en una situación de suma vulnerabilidad_. "Que lo intentara en ese momento y ya vería lo que le pasaba, no le quedaría ni uno solo de esos blancos y perfectos dientes que tenia (¿Ella había pensado eso? ¡Maldición!)"_

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- escucho que alguien la llamaba entre la gente. Se volteo asustada. ¿Era acaso que McLaggen ya se había recuperado e iba por más? Entonces distinguió a un joven de cabellera negra azabache y grandes ojos esmeraldas, acompañado de una chica rubia vestida con una túnica plateada con lentejuelas que llamaba mucho la atención.

-¡Harry!- saludo aliviada-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Hola Luna!- saludo a su acompañante. Le sorprendía que hubiera asistido con ella, aunque no sabia si le sorprendía mas aun ver a Luna sin sus pendientes de rábano y el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó su amigo observando atentamente su cabeza. Hermione se volvió hacia el lugar donde se situaba una vieja pero reluciente armadura. En su reflejo algo distorsionado contempló su cabellera alborotada y pasó los dedos nerviosamente entre sus caireles tratando de aplacarlos sin mucho éxito.

-Verás, es que acabo de escaparme… Bueno, acabo de dejar a Cormac- se corrigió. Esperaba que Harry entendiera a lo que se refería, no estaba dispuesta a hacerle una detallada descripción sobre la ávida lengua de McLaggen y su exitosa fuga de ella. Pero al parecer por la expresión de Harry, no había entendido nada- Debajo del muérdago- preciso y entonces pareció comprender pues esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Te esta bien empleado por venir con él- repuso con aspereza.

-No se me ocurrió nada que pudiera fastidiar mas a Ron- admitió muy a su pesar- estuve planteándome venir con Zacharias Smith. Pero al final decidí que…

-¿Te planteaste venir con Smith?- la interrumpió Harry con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad. Aquello la hizo sentir miserable. Estaba cayendo bajo, muy bajo.

-Si- admitió altivamente, con toda la dignidad que pudo rescatar- y lamento no haberlo hecho, porque, al lado de McLaggen, Gawp es todo un caballero. Vamos por aquí, así lo veremos venir.

Tomaron tres copas de hidromiel y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la sala, sin advertir que en ese lugar se encontraba la profesora Trelawney. Afortunadamente Luna comenzó a hacerle plática distrayéndola de ellos dos, lo cual fue aprovechado por Harry para reclamarle una vez más el asunto de McLaggen.

-Aclaremos una cosa. ¿Piensas decirle a Ron que amañaste las pruebas de selección del guardián?- Por un momento se planteo la posibilidad de decir "Si y que". Ya se imaginaba ella gritándoselo a Ron a mitad de una de sus fanfarronerías sobre lo grandioso que era como guardián "si no fuera por mi, estuvieras en la banca, idiota" tal vez así conseguiría que se sintiera miserable, y pasara por un poco de lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir a ella. Tal vez se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho por él (faltar a sus principios por él) y tal vez comenzara a valorarla y tal vez…

-¿De verdad me consideras capaz de caer tan bajo?- fue lo que contesto, aunque no sabia si a Harry o a ella misma.

-Mira, Hermione, si eres capaz de invitar a salir a McLaggen… - repuso mirándola con ironía. ¡Touche!

-Eso es muy diferente- trato de defenderse- no tengo intención de decirle a Ron nada de lo que pudo haber pasado o no en esas pruebas- "seria humillante" pensó.

-Me alegro, porque volvería a derrumbarse y perderíamos el próximo partido.

-¡Dichoso quidditch!- se encendió Hermione- ¿Es que a los chicos no les importaba nada mas? Cormac no me ha hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre mí. Que va, solo me ha soltado un discursito sobre las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen- entonces le pareció percibir la figura del chico dirigiéndose hacia ella- ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia aquí!- se esfumo tan rápido que ni con la desaparición lo hubiese conseguido con tanto éxito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco se encontraba tendido en su cama. Sobre su pecho descansaba un ejemplar de "_cien hechizos para reparar_" que consiguió en la biblioteca. En ese último trimestre había tratado con todo, incluso con libros de "hágalo usted mismo" y "mecánica muggle, "mecánica muggle", si eso no era desesperación no sabia que podía serlo. Ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra mecánica.

Dentro de la mochila y bajo la cama, al igual que en su baúl, librero y guardarropa personal, estaban decenas de libros de todo tipo, algunos incluso prohibidos por Hogwarts y el Ministerio. Ese trimestre había leído más libros que en toda su condenada vida. Y sin embargo no tenia ni una jodida idea de cómo reparar esa cosa o como acabar con el vejete sin verse implicado.

Había fanfarroneado en un principio con sus compañeros, les había hecho insinuaciones sobre su situación de mortífago y había alardeado acerca de lo que haría cuando saliera del colegio (asegurando que seria antes de lo pensado). Aquella idea lo hacia sentirse mayor, poderoso, importante, superior a aquellos chiquillos cuya única preocupación eran los EXTASIS, y bueno, realmente sus preocupaciones si eran mucho mas angustiantes que pasar los exámenes, pero en aquel entonces no lo veía así. Para él era un reto, una manera de demostrar su valía, de medirse junto a su padre y demostrar que podía dar el ancho sin él cuidándole la retaguardia, de comportarse como el patriarca de la familia (ya que el verdadero estaba ausente) y resolver la situación por muy complicada que esta fuera, vamos hasta su tía le había alabado su entereza y determinación consiguiendo con esto inflar su ego. Posteriormente se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación y le dio terror, si fuese tan fácil asesinar al mago mas respetado y poderoso de Inglaterra, no estuviera con vida después de enfrentarse a Grindelwald o al mismísimo señor oscuro el verano pasado. Además no estaba preparado para hacerlo, simplemente no se veía como un asesino, como un Mortìfago, por más que alardeara de estar en las ligas mayores. Bueno, en una cosa no había mentido, lo consiguiera o no, era muy probable que no volviera a Hogwarts el siguiente año.

Los primeros meses creyó que la tendría fácil pero no fue así, el primero obstáculo se lo topo cuando no encontró el armario evanescente en el que habían encerrado a Montague el año anterior y tuvo que recorrer todo el colegio en su búsqueda sin dar con el. No le quedo mas que secuestrar temporalmente a Filch para sacarle la información "por la buenas" de la forma mas rápida y menos llamativa posible. Debía reconocer que a pesar de que su tía Bella lo había instruido en el arte de la tortura, no era algo que el deseara emplear a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, así que se las tuvo que ingeniar para conseguir _veritaserum_ del armario de Slughorn y una vez que confeso, le borro la memoria para evitar ser descubierto. Conforme pasaban los meses se daba cuenta de que no conseguía hacerlo funcionar por ningún medio mágico o manual. La desesperación se apodero a tal grado de él que bajo la guardia en algunas ocasiones y casi se le sale confesarle su situación a Pansy. Incluso había sido castigado por Mcgongall por olvidar entregar la tarea un par de veces, excusa que le vino perfecto de coartada cuando sucedió lo de Katie Bell.

Aquello había sido un error y tenia que reconocerlo pero estaba desesperado. Había intentado acercarse a Dumbledore infinidad de veces tratando de encontrar un flanco débil, pero no tuvo éxito. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue aquel collar que viera en Borgin y Burkes, y le escribió para que se lo llevara personalmente a Hogsmeade, el problema era que el no podía salir. Tuvo que confesarle a Crabbe y a Goyle sobre el plan, aunque por supuesto no había sido tan estúpido para decirles que pensaba matar a Dumbledore pero si que necesitaba que atacaran a Rosmerta y le dieran un galeón hechizado por él y un paquete que les entregaría Borgin a las afueras del pueblo. No de muy buena gana obedecieron sus órdenes. Desde que su padre entrara en Azkaban aquellos dos habían dejado de complacerlo y alabarlo. Lo seguían de igual forma pero Draco suponía que era por conveniencia, sin embargo la relación entre ellos tres había cambiado radicalmente, solían criticarlo a sus espaldas y le enviaban miradas despectivas cada que podían.

Era cierto, nunca fueron amigos, los Malfoy no sabían que era eso y dudaba que otras familias de sangre pura lo supieran. Nunca confió en ellos y ellos nunca confiaron en él pero continuaban juntos porque así convenía. Su padre había dicho un día que los amigos eran siempre una molestia innecesaria, que no los necesitaba, lo mejor era rodearse de personas que favorecieran a sus intenciones y fiel a las palabras de su padre así lo había hecho.

Cuando conoció a Potter realmente deseo acercarse a él, había escuchado tanto sobre su derrota al señor oscuro que le daba curiosidad saber como era. Su padre había asegurado que estaba bajo la maldición _imperius _y que solo obedecía sus ordenes por ello, así que por ende, el que ese niño hubiera derrotado a un ser tan malvado y hubiera dejado en libertad a su padre lo convertía en un héroe para él, un niño de once años. Cuando rechazo su amistad sintió un golpe bajo y una desilusión que siempre se negó a reconocer, así que lo convirtió en rivalidad y odio. Deseaba que ese ser se sintiera tan miserable como fuera posible y que se arrepintiera de no ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero nunca lo consiguió. Después, al ver que el trío dorado pasaba de un año a otro, juntos, protegiéndose, salvándose mutuamente sintió envidia, una que antes él nunca conoció y deseo que esa "amistad" se destruyera a como diera lugar pero nunca paso. Cuando sucedió lo de la cámara de los secretos estaba seguro que ese trío terminaría, lo primero que harían seria salvar cada quien su pellejo (como le habían enseñado a hacer a él) y sin embargo se arriesgaron por salvar a "la Weasley" y a Granger, cosa que ni Crabbe ni Goyle harían por él ni obligados y entonces no le quedo mas que aceptar que esa extraña unión era algo real y desinteresada lo que lo llevo a conocer un concepto que jamás entendería muy bien: "amistad".

Y ahí estaba él, solo con un enorme problema, sintiéndose miserable y sin tener a alguien a quien confesárselo o a quien recurrir por ayuda. Estaba jodido. Cerró el libro y se estiro como un gato. Después se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su baúl donde yacían sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas para una mejor ubicaron en caso de necesitarlo. Tomo un pequeño cofre donde solía guardar sus cosas importantes (lejos de las manos curiosas) y tomando una llave que colgaba de su cuello bajo su ropa, la introdujo en la cerradura y la abrió. Rudimentario tal vez, algunos dirían que bastaría con envolverla en un par de hechizos en lugar de traer a cuestas la llave, lo que ellos no sabían era que el cofre contenía una infinidad de hechizos cuyos contra-hechizos ni él conocía, solo la llave. Saco un galeón de su interior, lo guardo en su pantalón y regreso el cofre al baúl. No tenía más remedio que contactar a Burgin para que siguiera auxiliándolo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe dejando entrar a Zabini proveniente del baño. Lucia mucho mas arreglado de lo habitual e incluso pudo percibir un ligero aroma a loción. Entonces Draco recordó que esa noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn y sintió una espinita por no haber sido invitado. Hasta eso había cambiado, antaño todos deseaban codearse con los Malfoy y no había reunión al que no fueran incluidos como invitados principales y ahora… ¡Maldita sea!

-Pensé que no irías a la fiesta de ese ¿Cómo lo llamaste? "Vejete gordo y aburrido"- soltó Draco tratando de burlarse de Blaise, este solo se encogió de hombros tratando de mostrar indiferencia y siguió alistándose.

-Siempre es bueno fomentar relaciones que pueden servirte en un futuro. - dijo mirándolo a través del reflejo en el espejo. Draco sonrió tristemente, su padre no lo habría dicho mejor- Mucha gente importante va a asistir- añadió su compañero mofándose con esto de su situación. Draco sabia lo que intentaba decirle, restregarle en la cara que los Malfoy ya no eran esa clase de personas. Sintió que la sangre fluía hirviendo hacia su cabeza, en otro tiempo Zabini tendría más cuidado con sus palabras, o de lo contrario lo hubiera lamentado. Pues bien, los Malfoy siempre serian gente "importante" a diferencia toda esa sarta de entupidos que solo fingían serlo por el hecho de conocer "gente distinguida". Los Malfoy eran lo que eran no porque tuvieran muchas influencias, o porque se codearan con las altas esferas, lo eran simplemente porque habían nacido para serlo y es era un concepto que entupidos como ellos jamás entenderían. Podrían caer, enlodarse, encontrarse en malas rachas como la que estaban pasando por ese momento, pero siempre salían a flote y con la cabeza muy en alto, ya se los demostraría a todos, el rescataría el honor de su familia y entonces que se atrevieran a humillarlos, escupiría sobre sus tumbas. Que disfrutaran, llegaría su momento.

- ¿No lamentaras no haber sido invitado o si?- le instigo Zabini burlándose abiertamente de él. .

-Me quita el sueño de solo pensarlo- agrego con sarcasmo y se dirigió a la salida- que te diviertas en tu zoológico- concluyo y salio de ahí antes de que terminara por lanzarle un maleficio.

Se encamino hacia el séptimo piso en dirección a la sala de los menesteres. Pronto saldrían de vacaciones y tenia que llevar al menos un avance o de lo contrario pasaría una muy mala navidad con su tía Bella. Doblo en un recodo sin precaución, el colegio se encontraba a solas, ya fuera por el toque de queda o por la fiesta del gordo ese. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error cuando al salir al pasillo se topo de frente con Filch.

-Miren quien no esta en su cuarto esta noche- dijo acariciando a su gata la cual llevaba en brazos y maullaba como si le contestara- alguien será castigado severamente señora Norris- sonrió sádicamente con sus dientes amarillentos y coloco a su gata en el suelo

-¿Ah, si?- dijo de forma altanera- ¿y se puede saber quien lo hará? Porque no veo por aquí a ninguna autoridad para hacerlo

-¡Mocoso insolente!- gruño Filch- esta prohibido andar a estas horas fuera de la sala común sin permiso

-¿Y como puede asegurar que no lo tengo, viejo estúpido?

-Ya lo veremos- lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a remolcarlo por el pasillo.

-¡Quíteme sus asquerosas manos de encima!- le grito zafando su brazo en un movimiento brusco que casi derriba al conserje- ¡No sabe con quien se esta metiendo!

-¡Con un infractor, es lo único que me interesa! Los únicos que tienen permiso de estar fuera son los invitados del profesor Slughorn

-Yo soy uno de ellos grandísimo idiota- Filch titubeo dudándolo por un instante, entonces como si encontrara un hueco en su defensa sonrió satisfecho

-Este es el séptimo piso, la reunión se encuentra en las mazmorras ¿no estas algo lejos?- ¡Demonios! No había contemplado eso, tenia que pensar en un pretexto y rápido ¡Maldita sea! Su cerebro se había trabado al igual que su lengua "piensa" se ordeno repetidamente "piensa"- yo iba… eh… me perdí- el conserje lo miro atentamente como sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Una serpiente que se pierde en sus propias mazmorras ¿Crees que soy estúpido? vamos- concluyo tomándolo por una oreja sin la intención de soltarlo y lo arrastro hacia las escaleras

-¡Aguarde!- se quejo por el dolor que las garras del vejete le aplicaban a su oreja- ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué pretende?

-Vamos a comprobar si dices la verdad y si no…- Draco se aterrorizo ante la perspectiva de quedar en ridículo. No podía ser, todos lo verían tratando de colarse en la fiesta. Lo harían verse como un patético fracasado. No podía permitirlo, tenia que encontrar la forma de chisparse de Filch. Hechizarlo seria una opción, pero prefería no tener que hacerlo, después de lo de Bell, tenia que ser más cuidadoso. Incluso el estúpido de Potter comenzaba a sospechar de él. Si atacaba al conserje a medio pasillo podría ser descubierto, pondría a todo él colegio en pánico, comenzarían a sospechar y restringirían mas las normas de seguridad lo cual afectaría en el momento de colarse a la sala de los menesteres. ¿Pero entonces que podía hacer?

El camino pareció acortarse de repente y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaban ahí. Filch comenzó a abrirse paso hasta el profesor de pociones que se acompañaba de Snape y Potter entre otros. Las cosas no podían ser más humillantes.

-Profesor Slughorn- dijo Filch excitado ante la posibilidad de castigar a un estudiante, al que fuera, incluso él, antes no se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo o se las vería con su padre- he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venia a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado ¿Es verdad que esta invitado?- ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos del mundo!, quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, quería ser invisible, quería que fuese un sueño. No podía soportar la sonrisa burlona de cara rajada y su mirada de superioridad, ni mucho menos los ojos de su padrino escrutándolo. Lo único que le quedaba era tomar las cosas con la mayor dignidad posible. Se soltó de un tirón y encaro a los presentes.

-¡Esta bien, no me han invitado!- reconoció a regañadientes- Quería colarme ¿Satisfecho?- ¿Qué mas le quedaba decir? ¿Qué estaba atentando contra el director y el colegio en pleno y que lo que menos le interesaba era la absurda fiesta de ese profesor fofo?

-¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho!- repuso Filch- ¡Te has metido en un buen lió, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que uno tuviera un permiso especial? ¿Eh, Eh?

-No pasa nada Argus- lo apaciguo Slughorn- es navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte Draco

Filch le regalo una mirada asesina a Draco, aquello no se quedaría así, era una promesa silenciosa que él comprendió. Se dio la vuelta decepcionado y murmurando una retahíla de insultos y promesas por lo bajo, mientras Draco resoplaba con irritación. ¡Perfecto! ahora tenía que quedarse ahí en lugar de estar trabajando en el armario. Se había salvado, era verdad, pero nunca se sintió tan humillado.

-Gracias profesor- se obligo a decir mostrando todo el encanto que antaño le sirviera tanto, por dentro estaba que se quería morir pero no lo haría delante de Potter.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo Slughorn- ahora que lo pienso, creo que si conocí a tu abuelo…

-Él siempre hablaba muy bien de usted señor- se apresuro a agregar Draco. En su vida había escuchado a un Malfoy referirse bien de alguien ya que para ellos, todos eran seres inferiores y patéticos, pero también sabían cuando tenían que alabar para sacar mejores beneficios y esa era una ocasión, si tenia que mentir pues…- aseguraba que usted preparaba las pociones mejor que nadie.

Slughorn sonrió complacido, tal vez si lo alababa lo suficiente podría sacar algunos beneficios, ya tendría la oportunidad de despegarse un poco de él en el transcurso de la fiesta sin que lo notara y volver a lo suyo.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco- interrumpió Snape haciendo que se le erizara la espalda, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Ahora Severus?- intervino Slughorn- estamos celebrando la navidad, no seas demasiado duro con…

-Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o lo blando que he de ser con el- lo corto Snape con aspereza.- sígueme Draco

Snape avanzo ente la gente ondeando su capa mientras Draco lo seguía. Estaba enfadado, aun bajo aquella masca impasible, sabia que estaba furioso, solo alguien que lo conociera tanto como él podía saberlo y temerlo. Pero ya no era ningún niño, es mas podría decirse que casi eran colegas. De acuerdo, no dejaba de ser su padrino, su profesor y el jefe de su casa, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad.

Snape abrió la puerta de su despacho y se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar. Después de que la hubo cerrado de un fuerte portazo que hizo saltar a Draco, se encamino hacia su escritorio donde lo contemplo de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- soltó por fin gritándole- Primero lo del collar y ahora esto ¿En que estas pensando?

Draco bajo la mirada como cuando era un niño. Aquello no lo enorgullecía. Había dañado sin querer a una compañera, que aunque era Griffindor y una rival en el quidditch, nunca había sido su intención lastimarla. No quería que nadie saliera herido, solo quería cumplir su misión y que todo terminara ¿Y si hubiera sido ella? ¿Y si la que hubiese salido lastimada hubiera sido Hermione? No, no quería ni imaginárselo. Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Se había precipitado sin haber pensado bien las cosas y se lamentaba cada minuto por ello. Pero ya estaba arto de que a la menor oportunidad se lo estuviera recordando.

-¡Esto no es un juego! No puedes cometer errores, Draco, porque si te expulsan…

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿Queda claro?- y en cierta forma así había sido, no porque el no lo haya entregado sino porque no obligo a la chica a tomarlo, aunque aquella excusa que se repetía constantemente no lo convencía ni a él. Aun así, lo negaría hasta la muerte.

-Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.

-¿Quién sospecha de mi?- pregunto con enojo, aunque por dentro se encontraba terriblemente asustado, no quería terminar en Azkaban como su padre por nada del mundo. Snape le había dado una buena cuando sucedió lo de Bell y le había dicho que Potter le había soltado a la profesora McGonagall que podría tratarse de él aunque no le habían creído. Pero si lo hacia un profesor eso ya era distinto- por ultima vez, no fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Katie Bell debe tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce ¡No me mire así! Ya se lo que intenta hacer, no soy un tonto, pero le advierto que no dará resultado- le grito cuando sintió la intromisión de su padrino dentro de su cabeza. Tenia demasiados secretos que no deseaba que él conociera- ¡Puedo impedírselo!

-Vaya, ya veo que tu tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia- dijo Snape con mas clama- ¿Qué pensamientos pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, Draco?- "Amo" esas palabras resonaron en su mente haciendo eco en su intranquilo corazón…"Amo"... ¿En que se había convertido? ¿En que lo estaban orillando a convertirse? en un simple sirviente que tenia que obedecer sin "chistar". Él que siempre había menospreciado a los Elfos domésticos ahora se veía convertido en uno…muy a su pesar ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Era irónico que su padre le enseñara a jamás bajar la cabeza ante nadie, que su supremacía era incuestionable tras siglos de "Sangre Pura" ¿De que le servia ese linaje ahora? ¿De que le servia ser un Malfoy ahora? De nada… solo para lamerle las botas a un mago cuyo nombre no conocía y cuyo sobrenombre no podía ni pronunciar en voz alta ¿Podría caer mas bajo?

-¡A él no intento esconderle nada, lo que pasa es que no quiero que usted se entrometa!

-Por eso este año me has evitado desde que llegaste a Hogwarts ¿No? ¿Temías que me entrometiera? Supongo que te das cuenta, Draco, de que si algún otro alumno hubiera dejado de venir a mi despacho después de haberle ordenado yo varias veces que se presentara…

-¡Pues castígueme! ¡Denúncieme a Dumbledore!- lo desafió a un milímetro de la desesperación. Realmente lo deseaba, tal vez así acabara aquel martirio. Snape se relajo al ver a su ahijado temblar de la manera como lo hacia. Soltó un suspiro y declaro:

-Sabes muy bien que no haré ninguna de esas cosas

-¡En ese caso, será mejor que deje de ordenarme que vaya a su despacho!- Estaba arto...arto y cansado ¿Por qué la vida se había vuelto tan cruel? "¿Por qué a mí?" Era una de sus frecuentes preguntas. ¿Por qué no solo por esa vez podía dejar las cosas en manos expertas? Sentía una sensación de desamparo que le congelaba el alma.

-Escúchame- dijo Snape en un tono mas bajo y rodeo el escritorio hasta sentarse en el borde de este, frente a Draco- yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncie el Juramento Inquebrantable…

¡¿Qué?! Aquella última confesión realmente lo enfureció. Su madre…su propia madre desconfiaba de él, de su capacidad. Que irónico que fuese precisamente ella…ella que nunca lo dejo renunciar ante un reto, ella que le había grabado en la mente que la palabra "**no puedo**" era solamente para perdedores…ella que sabia a la perfección las ordenes del El Señor Oscuro de no aceptar ayuda de Snape…ella que tuvo que curarlo después de haber pasado por una docena de _Cruciatus_ como advertencia de lo que le esperaba si lo hacia (porque en el fondo Él sabia que el aprecio que Snape le tenia, lo obligaría a intervenir) ¿y aun así lo había traicionado?.

-¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito protección! Es mi misión, él me la asigno y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, solo me esta llevando mas tiempo del que creía.

-¿En que consiste tu plan?

-¡No es asunto suyo!

-Si me lo cuentas, yo podría ayudarte…

-¡Muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!

-Anoche bien que estabas solo cuando deambulabas por los pasillos sin centinelas y sin refuerzos, lo cual fue una tremenda insensatez- se exaspero Snape- estas cometiendo errores elementales…

-¡Crabbe y Goyle me habrían acompañado si usted no los hubiese castigado!- le grito. Sabia que lo había hecho a propósito, trataba de acorralarlo para que recurriera a él. ¿Seria tan difícil de adivinar que si no le pedía ayuda no era porque no la necesitara? ¿Qué si en alguien confiaba era en él? tal vez en la única persona en la que podía hacerlo en estos momentos, pero no podía. ¡Maldita sea! ¡NO PODIA! La vida de su madre estaba en juego.

-¡Baja la voz! Si tus amigos Crabbe y Goyle pretenden aprobar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este curso, tendrán que esforzarse un poco más de lo que demuestran hasta aho…

-¿Qué me importa eso?- lo corto Draco- ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Pero si es una mentira, una farsa! ¡Por favor! ¡Como si alguno de nosotros necesitára protegerse de las artes oscuras!

-¡Es una farsa, si, pero crucial para el éxito, Draco! ¿Dónde crees que habría pasado yo todos estos años si no hubiera sabido fingir? ¡Escúchame! Es una imprudencia que te pasees por ahí de noche, que te dejes atrapar, y si depositas tu confianza en ayudantes como Crabbe y Goyle…

-¡Ellos no son los únicos, hay otra gente a mi lado, gente mas competente!

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te confías a mi y me dejas…?

-¡Se lo que usted se propone! ¡Quiere arrebatarme la gloria!- grito sin pensar, tenia que inventar una excusa del porque no confiaba en él cuando siempre lo había hecho, no se le ocurrió otra mejor.

-Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo que la captura y el encarcelamiento de tu padre te haya afectado, pero… - Draco no lo dejo terminar, inesperadamente su profesor salio despedido por una fuerza invisible hacia atrás, chocando con la pared tras el escritorio. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso, no había tenido un arranque mágico de tal magnitud desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero aquello ya había sido demasiado. Había tocado un punto sensible al referirse a su padre. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por la ira acumulada, por la desesperación que a penas si lo dejaba pensar y por un cúmulo de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se puso de pie, agitado. Y sin dejarlo terminar salio del despacho deseando huir de todo. Se alejo a zancadas por el pasillo y se perdió en las penumbras.

Los ojos le escocían a causa del llanto contenido y su garganta se obstruía por las emociones formando un nudo en ella. "un Malfoy no llora" se repetía mientras casi corría "un Malfoy no llora", "un Malfoy no llora", "UN MALFOY NO LLORA". Su padre le había enseñado eso desde que era un niño y se había encargado de cincelarlo en su cerebro. El amaba a su padre, siempre creyó en él, le creyó cuando le juro que no había tenido nada que ver con los Mortífagos, le creyó cuando le viera la marca por primera vez y le asegurara que lo habían obligado a llevarla, le creyó cuando juro que no había matado a nadie y que las aberraciones que hizo las había cometido bajo un _imperius_. ¿Y que había pasado? Que cuando ese bastardo regreso no dudo ni un segundo en volver a seguirle. Volvía a ser lo que era, lo que nunca dejo de ser… un infeliz mortífago y esta vez no había pretextos ni excusas, esta vez lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

Simplemente no podía más. El desgraciado de su padre había fallado y por su estupidez su madre y él tenían que pagar las consecuencias. Sintió tanto desprecio por él… tanto asco, toda la admiración que siempre le tuvo se había ido irremediablemente a la mierda. Su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir ya no existía más, se había derrumbado ante sus ojos. Y le dolía…le dolía por que con él se iban también su inocencia…su niñez…su esperanza en un futuro. Él no quería ser como su padre, no quería ser un maldito mortífago, no quería matar, él no era un asesino, ¡NO LO ERA! Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas fluyeron hasta sus mejillas y cayeron por su barbilla hasta un lavabo sucio y viejo. No sabía como había llegado al baño de Myrtle la llorona pero ahora que se encontraba aferrado al lavabo como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Veía su reflejo en el espejo estrellado y sucio, se veía temblar, parecía un fantasma, ese no era él, no podía ser él. ¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy? ¿A dónde se haba marchado el orgulloso, el inquebrantable carácter? ¿Dónde? Se dejo caer en el suelo aferrando sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza; sintiendo como ese caudal de sentimientos reprimidos comenzaban a desbordarse por las fisuras de su alma desquebrajada. Se sentía tan perdido, tan solo…tan miserable que no reprimió ese llanto que salía como un torrente desbocado.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No puedo! Tengo miedo- berreaba entre convulsiones e hipidos. Estaba desesperando, ¿Cómo podría el matar así, con esa sangre fría que caracterizaba a los Mortífagos? El no podía ser uno de ellos, eso era una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- escucho la voz de una chica que lo sobresalto. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por todas partes hasta que reparo en la figura traslucida que lo observaba con curiosidad desde uno de los retretes. Draco se incorporo y seco rápidamente su rostro con la manga de la túnica.

-Yo no estoy llorando- declaro agriamente, lo que menos necesitaba era ser cuestionado por un ser sin vida.

-Si lo hacías. Te vi muy bien, pero no importa. No eres la única persona que viene aquí a hacerlo. Yo solía hacerlo también hasta que morí, en este mismo retrete precisamente.

-¿Tu…?- quiso preguntar Draco, tal vez solo para desviar su atención de él, tal vez solo por curiosidad, nunca había hablado con el fantasma de un estudiante del colegio, todos los fantasmas eran personas mayores que habían vivido hace siglos, no alguien tan "cercano" a su realidad.

-Mis compañeros solían hacerme burla por mis anteojos y por mi forma de ser- confeso la chica- No tenía a nadie que me defendiera, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar, me sentía tan sola, así que venia aquí a desahogarme. ¿Tú también te vienes a desahogar? ¿También te sientes solo?- pregunto la fantasmita a lo que Draco solo guardo silencio - ¿no tienes a nadie con quien hablar?- Negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo húmedo del baño- ¿se meten contigo también?- agrego casi ilusionada con su miseria. Draco recordó los desplantes de Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini y de cómo lo miraban sus compañeros después de saber que su padre era un mortífago, los comentarios hirientes que hacían a sus espaldas y que se tenía que tragar, asintió muy a su pesar, no se hubiera podido describir mejor en ese momento. Se acomodo la túnica y se encamino a la puerta del baño- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo apareciendo frente a él- ¿ya te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No solo…- ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que era la platica mas honesta que había tenido en su vida y le daba escalofrió que fuera con un fantasma, ella estaba muerta y él se sentía terriblemente identificado con ella lo cual no le auguraba nada bueno- yo solo… tengo que irme ya- agrego amablemente, como nunca antes.

-¿Volverás algún día?

-Tal vez- dijo por decir, no estaba seguro de si deseaba hacerlo o no. Traspaso su cuerpo incorpóreo y abrió la puerta- no le digas a nadie que sostuvimos esta conversación- agrego sin volverse

-No lo haré, lo prometo- afirmo entusiastamente la fantasma mientras él se retiraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba harta, no podía definir lo que sentía de otra manera. Estaba harta. ¿Es que acaso no entendía las indirectas? Si lanzarle un _Confundus_ podía catalogarse como indirecta. El pobre había terminado besando apasionadamente la pared, hasta lastima daba. Era la segunda vez que se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, y si seguía comportándose como un reverendo idiota terminaría por convertirse en uno realmente con tantos ataques de su parte.

Sabia que no estaba bien lo que hacia. Ella lo había invitado y luego había pasado toda la noche escondiéndosele, pero que más daba. Mañana partiría muy temprano hacia su casa y se olvidaría por completo de los chicos y sus impredecibles e incomprensibles formas de ser. Eso seria un agradable respiro.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo poniéndola en alerta. Por un recodo doblo una alta y elegante figura que avanzaba en dirección a ella. Parecía un fantasma tan delgado y pálido pero aunque el corredor se encontraba en penumbras supo bien de quien se trataba, incluso antes de que estuviera cerca de ella. Draco Malfoy, con la cabeza agachada y su mirada acerada clavada al piso caminaba sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Esta se detuvo de pronto. Sus piernas no pudieron dar un paso más y un extraño cosquilleo ronroneo por su cuerpo presa de los nervios.

Draco se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. Levanto la mirada y se topo con un par de orbes brillantes color miel. Lo contemplaba con desconcierto y curiosidad y aquella mirada lo desarmo por completo haciéndolo estremecer. No podía ser, solo eso le faltaba, toparse con Granger en una muy penosa situación para él. Pero primero muerto que demostrar debilidad, sobretodo frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz. Trato de que los nervios no lo delataran pero sus manos le sudaban y su garganta se reseco, aun así no iba a delatarse otra vez.- ¿Qué diablos estas mirando, sangre sucia?

La chica salió de la pasividad al escuchar una vez más aquel ya común adjetivo con el que solía insultarla. Frunció el seño y busco entre su túnica su varita, realmente no estaba de humor para que ahora ese tipo viniera a desgraciarle su ya de por si fastidiosa noche. Apenas la hubo desenfundado cuando Malfoy ya la había interceptado agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca y obligándola a bajarla.

-¿Pero que te…?- iba a reclamar cuando cayo en cuenta sobre la hinchazón que presentaba Malfoy bajo sus ojos grises y no pudo continuar- ¡Estas llorando!- exclamo impresionada, jamás lo había visto llorar de verdad, solo fingía que lo hacia para manipular a las personas, como cuando lo ataco el hipogrifo o cuando la blodger lo tiro de la escoba en segundo año. Pero ahora era diferente, lo sabía y Draco también, por un momento pensó que la asesinaría pues sus ojos se endurecieron como un par de afilados aceros. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso chocando en su huida contra la pared. Inesperadamente Draco soltó una carcajada muy lejos de aquella típica mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa y la desconcertó.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Granger?- le soltó sin parar de reír.

-Yo no… quiero decir… jamás… tu no… no me inspiras ningún miedo- titubeo mientras el rubio se le acercaba lentamente y extendía su brazo por encima de su hombro apoyándose en la pared para inclinarse hacia ella envolviéndola con su excitante aroma.

-¿Ah, no?- sonrió de lado de una forma que odiaba pero que en aquella ocasión le pareció simplemente seductora- dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que te inspiro?- Hermione trago saliva _"¿Te digo?"_ pensó muy adentro, para después obligarse a arrancarse esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su cerebro simplemente se había desenchufado y no podía pensar en nada, solo sentir y lo que sentía jamás lo había sentido, era agradable, excitante, descabellado pero no podía resistirse.

Draco podía sentir el pulso acelerado a través de su muñeca lo cual lo emocionaba terriblemente. Llevo su mano hacia su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas sonrosadas con el dorso de la mano haciéndola estremecer. Temblaba ligeramente bajo él, aunque hacia todo el esfuerzo para aparentar autocontrol. Tomo firme y a la vez delicadamente su barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos y aprovecho para deslizar su pulgar por sus calidos y suaves labios de forma lenta. Giro la vista hacia arriba casi sin pensarlo y contemplo un pequeño ramito con flores blancas pendiendo del techo

-Muérdago- sentencio como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando y no como si su mente hubiese escapado de ella, cosa que sin duda había hecho desde que lo vio acercarse- ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Granger?- agrego en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro a unos centímetros del de la chica- que voy a tener que besarte.

Draco rozo los labios de Hermione con los suyos como tanteando el terreno. Suponía que lo aventaría y que esta vez si lo hechizaría, pero no opuso resistencia, en lugar de eso se había limitado a entreabrirlos de manera casi automática mientras cerraba los ojos. Draco interpreto aquello como una invitación y se adentro en su boca acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de ella y bebiendo las mieles de sus labios, llenándose nuevamente de una vida que le había sido arrebatada. Hermione sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y que de un momento a otro perderían toda fuerza y la dejarían caer. Draco pareció presentirlo y bajo la mano con que se apoyaba en la pared y la deposito en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo que palpitaba con cada partícula del calor que despedía la castaña. Hermione soltó la varita sin darse cuenta y se aferro al pecho de Draco como si temiera perderse si no lo hacia. El corazón del chico se desbordo de la emoción ante aquel gesto y profundizo el beso hasta convertirlo en una cadencia apasionada que les roba el aire y el alma .Era como si después de la tormenta que acababa de vivir el cielo se abriera trayéndole un rayo de esperanza a su entristecida vida.

Lentamente fue despegando sus labios de los de ella pero sin negarse a abrir los ojos por el temor de que todo fuese un sueño. Quería seguir así, prolongando el momento lo más posible y recargo su frente en la de ella aferrando aun a su cintura.

Lentamente la cordura comenzó a volver a Hermione. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ella quería a Ron, no tenia duda de ello. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a él? ¿Que tenia que la hacia olvidarse de todo? Le estaba siendo infiel a Ron con Malfoy. ¡Con Malfoy! Y sin embargo hacia mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, es mas, dudaba que se hubiese sentido así antes. Podía percibir el aroma de Malfoy extasiando sus sentidos y envolviendo su cuerpo. Su aliento fresco sobre su rostro y sus labios palpitando una vez más como no lo habían hecho ni con Víctor ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto?

-¿Por qué?- susurro sin darse cuenta. Apenas unos minutos antes la había llamado Sangre sucia ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Por qué…que?- contesto Draco, ignoraba a que se refería.

-¿Por qué me besas?- Draco titubeo ¿Podría confesárselo al fin? ¿Se atrevería? Por supuesto que no, así no era él.

-Porque… estamos bajo… un muérdago- dijo mientras la acercaba a su boca para darle pequeños besos que ella le recibía sin chistar ¿**En que libro o manual se estipulaba que un hombre y una mujer ubicados debajo de una ramita verde tenían que verse obligados a besarse?**- pensaba Hermione mientras saboreaba el momento- en ninguno, estaba casi completamente segura, aunque podía equivocarse.

- y… porque… - agregó Draco sin apenas separarse de ella- porque… me gusta el pretexto… para poder tenerte …entre mis brazos…. - le revelo antes de apoderarse de su boca nuevamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi (que bueno me quedo y no es que quiera inflarme el ego) batalle un poco porque no me cuadraban algunas cosas principalmente sobre lo que Draco estaba sintiendo durante el desarrollo, como cuando se pelea con Snape, es algo asi como ¿Porque nadie cree en mi? y por ende se enoja, (todos estan en mi contra, nadie me entiende, ya sabes tipico adolescente que cree que el mundo esta en su contra) espero que haya podido transmitir esa idea.

saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews nos vemos en el proximo

Rastaban Black

Dedicado a Tom Felton porque es su cumpleaños ¡FELICIDADES! (QUEREMOS PASTEL)


	7. PENSANDO EN TI

-¡Deja de mandar ya cartas al profesor Snape

**PENSANDO EN TI**

_Hay veces que, mi alma baila tangos con la soledad_

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor, para asirme a ella en mi tempestad_

_Pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti_

_Enséñame a escuchar tus labios a leer el sol_

_Llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz_

_Pensando en ti acuno mi alma pensando en ti_

_Donde estas, tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar_

_Pues nunca solo yo podré encontrar_

_La forma de ser libre, quiero descansar_

_Pensando en ti, duermo el odio pensando en ti_

_Paso el día pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti_

El lugar se encontraba sumido entre las más espesas penumbras, con sus esculturas y fuentes de mármol en los jardines otorgándole la apariencia de un mausoleo. Una figura encapuchada apareció con un sonoro ¡Crack! frente a las gigantescas rejas que asemejaban serpientes subiendo al cielo. Alargo su pálida y temblorosa mano para aferrarse a la entrada con la poca fuerza que reservo para la huida. Su cuerpo tiritaba aun por el horror que acababa de presenciar, sin poder remediarlo. No debió pasar así, las cosas no debieron desenvolverse de esa manera ¿en que momento la situación se le había salido de las manos?

-¡Mátalo!- ordeno Ayrton, con tal naturalidad como si hablara del clima y no de la vida de un hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!- Draco se volvió hacia sus "compañeros de trabajo" quienes contemplaban la escena a través de las mascaras plateadas en forma de calaveras. Los alaridos de dos mujeres en el fondo de la habitación le causaban una angustia tal que le impedían pensar con claridad. Frente a él, un sujeto bajito con escaso cabello se encontraba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, mientras una anciana abrazaba al mas pequeño de la casa, quien no paraba de llorar al contemplar el cuerpo maltrecho de su padre batido entre sus propios desechos, secuela de una intensa sesión de Cruciatus la mayoría impartidos por Draco.

"Deja que el chico lo haga- Había ordenado su señor- veamos de lo que es capaz."

Sus compañeros lo habían tomado como una fiesta de iniciación ya que no tuvieron oportunidad en septiembre debido al poco tiempo con el que disponían. Pero ahora se iban a desquitar y lo disfrutándolo hasta el amanecer. Escogieron una casa al azar entre todas las de los muggles que contaban con hijos magos y entraron furtivamente por la parte posterior. En un instante sometieron a toda la familia cuyos miembros eran el padre, la madre, un niño, la abuela y una adolescente que a Draco le resulto familiar, era una compañera del colegio, una sangre sucia de cuarto llamada Chelsey Donovan a la que apenas si le prestaba atención, pero que sin embargo sabia de la existencia gracias a Zabini. La chica apenas sabia magia así que había sido desarmada inmediatamente y dominada con facilidad. Torturaron al padre y lo obligaron a presenciar como dos de ellos arrastraban a las mujeres hasta el final del cuarto donde las golpearon y ultrajaron de la manera más brutal que Draco hubiera visto jamás.

-Eres asqueroso Emerick- se expreso Ayrton con nauseas reflejadas en su demacrado y desquiciado rostro- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a una asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Un culo es un culo- sentencio el hombre- y sobretodo si es nuevo- Sus ojos despedían un brillo perverso mientras desgarraba las ropas de la chica dejando su cuerpo en completa desnudez. Chelsey, lloraba y pateaba tratando de safarse de las manos del mortífago, pero él era mucho mas fuerte por lo que la sometió rápidamente atándola de manos. Mordía y manoseaba el virginal cuerpo sin la menor consideración y tomo sus piernas forzándola a abrirlas. Un grito desgarrador llenó la sala cuando fue embestida brutalmente por el mortífago de un solo movimiento. Draco no pudo evitar temblar y desvió la mirada obligándose a desprenderse de aquella horrible visión.-le lo dije, esto es deliciosamente estrecho- El mortífago se movía como un frenético poseído arremetiendo una y otra vez dentro del frágil cuerpo de Chelsey mientras la asía fuertemente del pelo. La desventurada joven lloraba de rabia, de dolor y de vergüenza; sangrando copiosamente de la entrepierna. Emerick seguía penetrándola violentamente y con cada embestida su magullado rostro se contraía de dolor.

-Yo preferiría cortármelo antes que meterlo ahí- expreso Ayrton mientras mantenía amenazados a la anciana y al niño- podría contaminarse.

-Solo sirven para eso- contesto Stewart quien en ese momento se arreglaba la ropa después de ultrajar brutalmente a la madre, la cual se encontraba inconsciente en un gran charco de sangre que emanaba de su cabeza producto de los golpes impartidos durante la violación- no son mas que animales, bestias que nunca debieron existir en esta tierra ¿me escuchaste? Son mierda.

Entre los gritos de Chelsey y el llanto de la abuela y el niño, Draco alcanzo a escuchar un gemido sordo a su izquierda mientras Emerick eyaculaba dentro de la chica y se desplomaba a su costado con la respiración agitada. El padre trato de arrastrarse hasta su lado para consolarla pero fue interceptado por un Cruciatus de Ayrton que lo hizo arquearse del dolor.

-Mátalo- ordeno de una forma tan indiferente que le causo escalofrió

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustado. Había contemplado infinidad de aberraciones a su lado y realizado unas cuantas mas pero nunca había violado o matado a sangre fría.

-Ya me escuchaste, ya no nos sirven de nada

-Sigues- le cedió el relevo Emerick - diviértete

-No pienso tocarla- se apresuro a decir Draco ante aquel horror

-Claro, los Malfoy no se mezclan- se burlo- Este niño también tiene una linda carita- se acerco al pequeño arrebatándolo de los brazos de su abuela

-¡No!- grito la anciana tratando de rescatarlo pero Ayrton la detuvo de una patada en el vientre que la hizo doblarse por la mitad escupiendo sangre.

-¡Estas enfermo!- dijo asqueado Draco- el señor dijo que no….

-No dijo que no pudiéramos divertirnos un poco ¿cierto? ¿Vas a terminar el trabajo con la chica o no?

-No soy como tu- declaro seriamente

-Eso lo dudo ¡Crucio!- grito apuntando hacia Draco tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar y callo pesadamente sobre la alfombra ensangrentada- ¡Imperio!- soltó el siguiente hechizo y Draco pudo sentir como su voluntad comenzaba a reducirse tanto que a penas podía respirar sin que el otro se lo ordenara- De pie- ordeno Emerick soltando al niño y acercándose felinamente hacia él. Draco trago grueso, bajo la mascara de mortífago lucia aterrorizado, bañado en sudor y a punto de una crisis de angustia irreversible. Aquel sujeto era la persona mas desquiciada que pudiese encontrar alguien, incluso que su tía. Se coloco detrás de él y lo jalo por el cabello hasta casi doblarlo hacia atrás.- ¿te crees superior a nosotros a que si? Te crees por encima porque eres un Black y un Malfoy, apuesto a que tu padre así te lo hizo creer- Draco temblaba descontroladamente a pesar de tratar de no mostrar debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba aterrado- pero ahora estas a mi merced y tu padre no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

Su padre otra vez, otra maldita vez. Sabia que era el miembro mas destacado de Voldemort y que se había convertido en su general por su habilidad, su astucia y su inteligencia lo que le canjeaba éxitos seguros en las misiones (excepto el verano pasado obviamente) ganándole el favor de su señor. Gracias a eso podía disponer de los Mortífagos a su antojo, podía torturarlos, sobajarlos, humillarlos y estaba seguro que le complacía hacerlo, ostentar el poder, disfrutarlo al máximo. Pero también sabía que se había ganado enemigos entre las filas que lo traicionarían a la primera oportunidad o que aprovecharían cualquier cosa para vengarse de él, como lo estaban haciendo ahora con su hijo. Draco sintió desprecio por su padre, todo era su culpa, lo había dejado a merced de un montón de desquiciados con sed de revancha que no se tocarían el corazón por tener dieciséis años.

-Eres mierda, eres nada, mírate- le grito Emerick -tiemblas como una nenita ¿acaso no te enseño tu padre a ser un hombre?- bajo la otra mano hacia la entrepierna del chico apretándolo firmemente- no vas a despreciar a la chica ¿cierto?- obligándolo a verla mientras ella se refugiaba en un rincón con el cuerpo lleno de contusiones y la cara bañada en llanto- te esta esperando, si tu padre no te enseño como usarlo lo haré yo

-No voy a hacerlo…

-¡Oh, claro que si! o de lo contrario vas a dejar de ser el señoriíto que tanto presumes, te daré por tantos lados como agujeros tengas en el cuerpo ¿entendiste?- Emerick lo soltó empujándolo sobre la chica, sentía su cuerpo moverse sin querer pero con un atisbo de voluntad para poder llevar la contra, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, se sentía impotente y vulnerable. Se acerco en cuatro puntos hasta la chica y la atrajo hacia él, Chelsey estaba en un shock tal que no reaccionaba, estaba como ida, como muerta en vida. Draco separo sus piernas ensangrentadas y se estremeció ante la idea de que aquella bestia le hubiese robado su inocencia de manera tan brutal, era una sangre sucia, lo sabia y no debería sentir pena por ella pero lo hacia, su tormento lo hacia sufrirse disponía a entrar en ella dolorosamente cerrando los ojos humedecidos bajo la mascara. Trato de concentrarse en algo que le excitara para mantener la erección mientras se repetía mentalmente que aquello no estaba pasando.

Emerick reía abiertamente mientras se masturbaba sentado sobre el sofá. Jadeaba descontroladamente como el perro que era hasta que los gemidos se convirtieron en sonidos guturales de asfixia. Draco aprovechó la distracción para separarse da la chica arreglando su ropa rápidamente, al tiempo que contemplaba como el padre de Chelsey utilizo el descuido de Emerick abalanzándose sobre el mortífago con la intención de ahorcarlo. Ayrton se volvió para auxiliar a su compañero, tiempo que aprovecho la anciana para escapar con el niño. Stewart se despabilo y apunto a la mujer lanzándole un rayo verde que impacto en su espalda mientras intentaba proteger con su cuerpo a su nieto. Callo al suelo con una expresión de horror pintada en el rostro mientras el niño corría en dirección a la puerta siendo alcanzado por un segundo rayo a unos centímetros de la salida.

-¡Maldición!- farfullo Emerick mientras se desprendía del cuerpo sin vida del padre al tiempo que una serie de ¡Cracks! Se escuchaban alrededor de la casa y los cristales comenzaban a estallar a su alrededor.

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito un mago apareciendo de la nada y desarmando a Draco. Su varita salió volando hasta cruzar la habitación, en un instante medio escuadrón de aurores estaban batiéndose con los tres Mortífagos en la casa. Draco se cubrió tras un sillón mientras pensaba en una forma para recuperar su varita.

Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones surcando el polvo creado por las explosiones. Las cortinas se prendieron alcanzadas por un _"incendio" _y comenzaron a consumir todo a su paso cargando el ambiente de humo. Aquello se había vuelto un caos, era difícil percibir quien era quien, o a favor de que bando se luchaba. Las maldiciones pasaban volando tan cerca de su cabeza que apenas las podía esquivar y una que otra casi termina con él.

Gateo entre los escombros y los charcos de sangre derramada por las victimas, sobre cadáveres de magos o sus miembros cercenados. Definitivamente las clases de duelo no lo habían preparado para el terror que paralizaba su cuerpo y sacudía cada partícula de su alma. Tomo la varita de uno de ellos y siguió avanzando, tratando de abrirse paso a base de cuanto hechizo conocía con el único y firme propósito de salir de ahí.

-¡_Glacius_!- grito alguien rozando apenas su brazo lo suficiente para que un frió penetrara hasta sus huesos haciéndole padecer un insoportable ardor e inmovilizándolo. Los ojos le escocían por el humo y apenas si podía respirar, sentía que a cada bocanada de aire su garganta tragara arena. Entre la penumbras logro vislumbrar la salida y corrió hacia esa dirección. Un mago sostenía, cerca de ella, su varita. Draco sabia que tenia que huir, que podría comprarse otra, una docena mas, pero le había tomado cariño a la suya y sin pensar se le hecho encima derribándolo y ocasionando que al caerse golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. No podía pensar, su cuerpo actuaba de forma más instintiva, más visceral, y mientras el hombre se removía y trataba de defenderse como podía, comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro sin tregua, hasta que simplemente se convirtió en una masa sanguinolenta y dejo de oponer resistencia. Tomo su muñeca y la estrello repetidas veces de forma desesperada contra el piso, quería obligarla a abrirse y soltar la varita la cual brinco unos centímetros. Gateo hasta ella tomándola triunfal, sentía que le habían devuelto una parte de él junto con su seguridad. Uno de los aurores lo descubrió atacándolo por sorpresa mientras él conjuraba un "_protego_" e inmediatamente después un "_petrificus_" al tiempo que un "_Avada_" le impactaba en la espalda desplomándose sobre él.

Pudo sentir el rígido cuerpo aplastándolo pesadamente, sus ojos de odio fijos en los suyos a milímetros de distancia y la boca distorsionada en una mueca de furia o como parte de una maldición que seguramente hubiera acabado con él. Arrojo el cadáver a un lado y se arrastro hasta la salida donde pudo aspirar el frescor de la noche hinchando dolorosamente sus pulmones. Ni siquiera echo miro hacia tras, solo se limito a desaparecer.

Un segundo después se aparecía frente a la enorme mansión de los Crabbe, o eso fue lo que le pareció. Tenia la vista nublada y todo le daba vueltas, se aferro de la reja como una tabla de salvación y se doblo por la mitad devolviendo el estomago por completo. Había visto sangre, heridos, muertos y mucho dolor, todo aquello le causaba nauseas. Tembloroso se irguió y abrió la puerta dando pequeños pasos hasta su interior. Una molestia se apodero de su costado cobrándole al doble el olvido. Llevo una mano bajo su costilla y encontró una abertura en su túnica y en su piel. Aparentemente el auror en su intento por defenderse había rozado su cuerpo con algún cristal roto. Con la intensidad del momento no se había percatado de ese hecho pero la hemorragia que bajaba por su pantalón inundaba ya su zapato. Respiraba con dificultad, cada inhalada le estaba costando y le dolía hasta el alma. Coloco la punta de su varita en la herida para cerrarla temporalmente y siguió avanzando de forma lenta hasta que el sonido de un _¡Crack!_ se escucho tras de él tomándolo con la guardia baja.

_-¡Expelliarmus_!- rugió Emerick avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia él-¡¡COBARDE PATÉTICO HIJO DE PUTA!! ¡¡SABIA QUE NO TENDRÍAS LOS HUEVOS PARA QUEDARTE!! - Draco trato de localizar su varita y cogerla nuevamente pero un _cruciatus_ se le adelanto a centímetros de ella haciéndolo arquear su espalda hacia atrás tensando dolorosamente todos los músculos y obligándolo a caer y retorcerse a los pies del mortífago. Este sonrió ya sin la mascara, disfrutaba torturando y ver como se retorcían a su merced.- ¡¡ERES PATÉTICO MALFOY!! ¿LO SABIAS? ¡¡ERES MIERDA, IGUAL QUE LO ERA TU PADRE, IGUAL QUE LO HA SIDO SIEMPRE TU MALDITA FAMILIA!!- escupió.

A Draco comenzaba a hartarle toda esa situación, su padre era un infeliz, un desgraciado y un maldito bastardo pero era su padre y era mucho mejor que todos esos imbéciles retrasados que se atrevían a mancillar el apellido Malfoy con su asquerosa lengua. Alcanzo su varita resistiendo el ataque todo lo que podía y lentamente la dirigió hacia su oponente.

-¡Rictu…sempra!- dijo mentalmente arrojando al mortífago hacia atrás rompiendo de esta manera el cruciatus. Relajándose se puso lentamente de pie y apunto hacia Emerick.

-¡¡TE TRAGARAS TUS PALABRAS, BASTARDO INFELIZ… CADA UNA DE ELLAS!!- rugió con ira mientras de su varita salía un chorro de abrasadora lumbre que envolvió el cuerpo de Emerick alimentándose de su túnica y posteriormente de su piel. El mortífago comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo soltando gritos desgarradores mientras el aire se impregnaba de un aroma a carne y cabello chamuscado.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!- grito alguien que apareciera de repente sin que el chico se percatara.-¿Draco?- pregunto dubitativo, pero no le presto la suficiente atención a la mirada cargada de odio que el chico presentaba, se apresuro a apagar las llamas de su compañero lo mas rápido que pudo. Un _¡Crack!_ se escuchó enseguida apareciendo Ayrton quien al ver la escena se apresuró a sacar su varita, presto a atacar al enemigo.

-¡Llévatelo!- ordeno Snape. Ayrton titubeo por un momento, luego, al ver sus ojos negros como la espesura de la noche, decido obedecer. Fue cuando se hubo marchado que el profesor se acerco hasta Draco para auxiliarlo

-¡Déjeme!- le espeto rechazando su mano de un manotazo

-Te encuentras herido

-Se como estoy, gracias- contesto con asco, aquello, todo ese ambiente, esa situación en la que estaba inmerso irremediablemente no era mas que una mierda. Se sentía sucio, impuro, hueco, el ser mas inmundo, asqueroso y repulsivo sobre la tierra. Cerro los ojos sin poderse contener y soltó el llanto bajo la mascara metálica que lo convertía en lo que era, un ser despreciable.

-Déjame ayudarte- pidió su padrino al contemplar el cuerpo abatido y titilante de su ahijado. Draco se volvió y camino a la salida.

-No necesito ayuda.-concluyo desapareciendo del lugar.

Narcisa apenas había podido dormir aquella noche, al igual que el resto en el que su hijo tenia que salir a cumplir con "su deber", según lo había expresado su hermana. Estaba por amanecer y aun no regresaba, toda clase de pensamientos desfilaban por su mente y ninguno era agradable. Entonces la puerta se cerró y unos pasos se escucharon por el recibidor, salio del despacho de su marido donde había aguardado desde que se oculto el sol y corrió hacia su hijo.

-¡Draco!- exclamo deteniéndose horrorizada al contemplar la sangre bajando por su cuerpo-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!- paso el brazo por sobre su cuello y lo abrazo bajo las axilas para ayudarlo a subir la escalera- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Que pregunta mas estùpida, madre! ¿Qué no estas viendo?

-¡Draco!- protesto impresionada por su reacción y al llegar al final de la escalera Draco se deshizo de su abrazo y se recargo en la pared.

-¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDECES? ¡NO VENGO DE DAR UN PASEO, MADRE, SINO DE ACABAR CON LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN!- recordó el ensangrentado cuerpo de Chesley bajo él y un torrente de emociones que iban desde el temor, el odio, el asco hacia si mismo se apodero de su alma sin poder soportarlo- ¡MÍRAME! –Le grito-¡ESTO ES EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO, ESTO ES LO QUE SOY, UN INMUNDO MORTÍFAGO AL IGUAL QUE TU ESPOSO! ¿NO ESTAS ORGULLOSA? –la mano de Narcisa impacto en el rostro desnudo de su hijo haciéndolo girar. Nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo y la más impresionada por eso había sido ella

-Draco yo…

-Siempre quisiste que fuera como mi padre- dijo tristemente sabiendo que en el fondo era lo mismo que el deseaba- voy por buen camino

-Hijo…

-No importa- La corto, pero su madre lo ignoro acercándose para ayudarlo- ¡Ya déjame!- la rechazo arrojando su mano con un golpe y cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Se dejo caer a los pies de la puerta hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. No quería verla, no podía, se sentía indigno, su rostro marchito por su causa, la preocupación reflejada en cada parte de su ser. Verla dolía, le recordaba su vida anterior, su tranquilidad perdida y su esperanza yéndose ahora por el caño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de él como un torrente desbocado y su cuerpo vibraba espasmódicamente ante todo lo acontecido durante esa noche, ante todo lo vivido hasta entonces. Quería desaparecer en ese momento, largarse lejos, dejar de existir, lo que fuera que lo hiciera sentir menos miserable, quería morir… deseaba morir…

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione repasaba su libro de Aritmancia el mismo párrafo una vez más. No había conseguido un gran avance en todo lo que llevaba de la hora, es mas no había conseguido un avance en todas las vacaciones. En otro tiempo ya hubiera terminado un par de veces cada texto y alguno que otro libro de apoyo, ya habría memorizado la mitad de los conceptos básicos y recopilado un resumen de cada tema para futuras tareas; pero ahora, por más que intentaba concentrarse no lograba hacerlo por ningún medio. Sin querer, y era algo que realmente la enfurecía, su mente comenzaba a vagar hasta Hogwarts, hasta las clases, hasta los chicos en ellas, hasta un par en especial… bueno para ser honesta, hacia uno en particular.

La imagen de un joven alto y rubio, de feroces ojos grises y sonrisa de lado que la hacia estremecer recurría a su memoria a cada oportunidad. Cada vez que Draco Malfoy se cruzaba por su mente hacia que su estomago se contrajera de una forma curiosa pero agradable, su corazón se desbocaba de manera excitante robándole el aliento y podía sentir como un ligero temblor la invadía rodeándola de una atmósfera de ensoñación. Nunca había sentido tanta euforia desde que supo que entraría a una escuela para magos y como en aquella ocasión sentía que explotaría si no la sacaba de alguna manera. La situación era desesperante, cada día se hacia eterno convirtiéndose en una insoportable tortura, ¿irónico no? Ella ansiando ver a ese rubio altanero y presuntuoso al que re-huía por hacerle la vida miserable y ahora no podía pensar, ni desear, otra cosa que no fuera volver a encontrarlo. Después de lo de aquella noche no se habían vuelto a ver así que el imaginar su reencuentro la llenaba de tantos nervios como un examen final.

Y cuando caía en cuenta de que ya había dado la vuelta a la hoja y de que no había leído nada se enfurecía y refunfuñaba irritada. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico la distrajera de su deber? Era el colmo, esa no era ella definitivamente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba transformando en una Lavender cualquiera, ¡que horror! y para completarla, no con cualquier chico sino con Malfoy ¡MALFOY! El ni siquiera podía entrar dentro de la categoría de chico, era un hurón petulante, engreído y… y… y… y ¡Merlín! era insoportablemente atractivo, si atractivo era la palabra, porque no podía decir que fuese guapo. Lo había visto tantas veces y le pareció tan insípido. Si, sus rasgos eran mucho mas estéticos que la mayoría de los hombres, pero nada del otro mundo… de acuerdo ¿a quien trataba de engañar?… era condenadamente guapo y lo supo desde que lo viera por primera vez en el expreso a Hogwarts pero no le quitaba la impresión que le había venido después de que lo conociera a profundidad y ese juicio era superior que cualquier atributo físico. Así había perdurado a lo largo de casi seis años completos y así perduraría, no cabía la menor duda… ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?... ¡Maldición, le gustaba Draco Malfoy! ¡Demonios!

Cerró el libro de golpe. Era caso perdido seguir con lo mismo, mejor un cambio de actividad que la hiciera desfogar todas esas ansias acumuladas tras horas de pensar en él. Pero ya había hecho muchas cosas para evitar volverse loca. Había aseado su recamara, es mas, la casa entera, y hasta había ayudado a sus padres a organizar los expedientes de su clínica y pasado a la computadora, pero aun no conseguía arrancarlo de la cabeza y eso la desquiciaba. ¿Ahora que? Se preguntaba, sin encontrar algo que la mantuviera ocupada. Miro su baúl descansando junto a su cama y decidió ordenar sus cosas, una vez mas, antes de partir al día siguiente a Hogwarts, tal vez estaba olvidando algo y no quería lamentarlo. Vació el contenido sobre la alfombra y la cama y arrodillándose a su lado comenzó por decimocuarta vez a ordenar sus útiles escolares. Acomodo sus libros cuidadosamente, pulió su placa de prefecto y limpio su varita, posteriormente coloco su ropa y finalmente sus túnicas escolares, tenia que tenerlas a la mano cuando se cambiara en el expreso.

Un aroma inconfundible la rodeo causándole una oleada de calor que subió por su cuerpo agradablemente, enrojeciéndole sus mejillas y orejas. Estaba abochornada y ni siquiera sabia porque, ni siquiera había alguien mas en el cuarto viéndola sonreír como tonta ante la idea de estar haciendo el ridículo. Tomo la túnica delicadamente y la llevo hasta su rostro dejándose embargar por la embriagadora loción que solía usar Malfoy y que ahora se encontraba impregnada en su ropa. Se había negado a lavarla por temor a que desapareciera y cada que tenia oportunidad la olía una vez mas causándole un efecto catártico a su ansiedad. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la abrazara como él lo había hecho aquella noche, hasta casi podía sentir sus tibios labios sobre los de ella como una caricia suave y deliciosa, sus manos rodeando su cintura y espalda y su calor abrigando sus palmas aferradas a su pecho.

Un maullido los había alertado de la presencia de Filch y Hermione se había alterado a tal grado por la perspectiva de ser sorprendida faltando a una norma, cuando ella como prefecta debía poner el ejemplo, que Draco no pudo evitar burlarse de su típica reacción. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el chico coloco un dedo sobre su boca para hacerla callar. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y los maullidos se hacían cada vez mas insistentes como guiándole el camino. Draco la miro una vez más directo a los ojos, casi hipnotizado y recorrió sus labios lentamente en una caricia que la hizo temblar de excitación. Ahí estaba ella, fuera de su sala común a horas inadecuadas, con un chico de una casa rival y a unos pasos un conserje amargado que de poder, les arrancaría las uñas con unas pinzas, y sin embargo ella no podía pensar en nada, solo sentía esa extraña pasión recorrer su cuerpo y las ansias de seguir en sus brazos. Draco se inclino para besarla una vez mas con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quién se encuentra ahí señora Norris?- pregunto Filch a su amada gata. A penas si había logrado rozar sus labios cuando el chico se detuvo poniéndose en alerta. Hermione se puso rígida cuando lo escucho en la entrada del pasillo y Draco solo la atrajo hacia él fuertemente para ayudarla a contener la ansiedad y evitar que esta la delatara. Hermione contuvo el aliento todo lo que pudo, sentía que si se atrevía a respirar la horrible gata pudiera escucharla y descubrir su ubicación. Draco la estrechaba contra su pecho y la chica pudo escuchar a través de sus túnicas como su corazón galopaba, su semblante en cambio lucia inalterable, tan seguro de si mismo, tan serio y firme que parecía no encajar con las reacciones de su cuerpo lo cual la desconcertó. Aparentemente Malfoy sabía disimular muy bien sus sentimientos para que nadie lo sospechara. Una espinita se clavo en su mente racional ¿Qué mas podría sentir Draco que se viera obligado a esconder?

Cuando los pasos volvieron a hacer eco avanzando por el pasillo los chicos se relajaron y aspiraron profundo. Hermione se sonrojo, sintió que por primera vez había traspasado las barreras de Malfoy y profanado su intimidad. Por primera vez, la imagen que tenia de el no encajaba con la persona que se encontraba frente a ella y se sintió culpable por juzgarlo de aquella manera, después de todo él también era un adolescente y el que ella lo denominara como solía hacerlo con todos esos adjetivos despectivos no la hacia mejor que él cuando la llamaba sangre sucia, solo eran prejuicios, etiquetas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos pero que usaban porque no sabían nada el uno del otro como para crearse una idea acertada de lo eran en realidad. Draco la tomo de la mano y comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria a Filch llevándola consigo sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Atravesaron unos cuantos atajos, la mayoría de los cuales ya había descubierto gracias al mapa del merodeador de Harry, pero también unos que ni sabia de su existencia. Le pareció que atravesaron la escuela por completo alejándose mucho de las escaleras que llevaban a las salas comunes de ambos y estaba a punto de preguntar a donde se dirigían cuando Draco abrió una puerta que daba a una amplia terraza en lo alto de una torre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono la chica recorriendo con la mirada donde regularmente era su aula de astronomía.

-Aguardaremos a que Filch se vaya a dormir y después cada quien se ira por su lado ¿te parece?

-¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá hasta acá y nos encontrara?

-Odia subir las escaleras, ya esta demasiado viejo para eso

-Tal parece que ya tuvieras experiencia. Dime ¿a cuantas has traído aquí?

-No estoy para una escena de celos Granger- soltó con cinismo

-¿Celos?- exclamo sorprendida sonrojándose terriblemente. Él, contrario a lo que normalmente hubiera hecho, burlarse de ella o soltar un acido comentario, se limito a sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza, sin comprender como es que ella no podía reconocer una broma. Camino hacia la orilla donde se recargo sobre sus brazos y fijo su vista en el cielo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial del que siempre habían carecido, al menos eso le pareció a ella, la mueca de eterno asco y odio había desaparecido y lucia relajado, casi infantil, un viento ligero despeinaba su rubia cabellera que a diferencia de las demás veces, no se encontraba lambida hacia atrás sino que caía a mechones sobre su rostro. De pronto a Hermione no le pareció tan… ¿Malfoy? Parecía alguien totalmente diferente, un chico normal de dieciséis años sin pretensiones ni poses, se veía como… Draco… simplemente Draco… y se sorprendió al percatarse que realmente le gustaba así.

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco con nerviosismo hasta su lado y contemplo el firmamento. Aquel panorama era realmente hermoso. Los terrenos escarchados como las postales, el lago congelado reflejando la luna tierna como un espejo y el cielo salpicado de miles de lucecitas brillantes tan cercanas a ellos que le pareció que de alzar la mano hubiese podido alcanzarlas. Y el silencio, solo interrumpido por el murmullo de los árboles al ser despeinados por el viento. Aquel no era un lugar de citas, estuvo segura de ello, aquel era un refugio, un lugar para pensar, para descargar el espíritu, para desnudarse el alma sin temor a ser juzgados, y él la había llevado a ese lugar, se lo había revelado y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida y alagada ante aquel acto tan insignificante para muchos.

Hermione saco su varita he hizo aparecer una banca alargada en la cual se sentaron los dos uno junto al otro. Una mano se poso sobre la suya, tan suave como un pañuelo de seda sobre el raso, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquel delicado contacto. Sin pedir permiso, Draco se monto en la banca abarcándola casi por completo y la atrajo sentándola entre sus piernas, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y contagiándola de ese calor que manaba de todo su ser transpirando su aroma, una mezcla entre palo de escoba y loción fina. Entonces su mente se ilumino como si un rayo hubiese traspasado su cerebro.

Aquella vez en que Slughorn preguntara sobre las pociones y ella describiera a la _amortentia _había descubierto que la suya olía a césped recién cortado, a pergamino nuevo y a… había guardado silencio, porque no sabia exactamente cuales eran los otros dos aromas, uno de los cuales identificara posteriormente como palo de escoba y que asocio con Víctor con Ron y hasta con Harry y Ginny, quienes pertenecían al equipo de quiddith pero no se le ocurrió hacerlo con Malfoy por nada del mundo, y el también era parte del equipo de Slytherin. El otro aroma había tardado semanas dándole vueltas en su cabeza pero ni por asomo se le cruzo que fuera una loción ni que precisamente fuera la que solía usar Draco. No pudo evitar ser embargada por un estremecimiento ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué a ella Malfoy le… le…bueno… eso? No podía ser, definitivamente no, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan agradable entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué se sentía como una chica, no como la sábelo todo o la amiga o Granger? Solo como una chica y era tan placentero que ni siquiera pudo pensar en ello, desconecto su cerebro y se limito a sentirse por primera vez como una adolescente.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, contemplando el cielo y abrazados bajo las mantas que Draco conjurara para cubrirse del frió de la madrugada, o tal vez ese solo era un pretexto para que dos seres como ellos lo hicieran sin sentir culpa. Draco aspiraba el aroma de su espesa mata de cabello castaño que aunque rebelde y estropajoso tenia una suavidad como de algodón, recargo su barbilla en él mientras jugaba enredando sus largos y delgados dedos en sus rulos. Hermione sentía el palpitar pausado del chico que se aceleraba cuando la volvía para besarla ocasionalmente. Acariciaba su espalda mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su pecho arrullándose mutuamente. Estaba por amanecer cuando Draco la removió sutilmente para despertarla y mientras se desperezaba le acaricio su mejilla.

-Ya es hora- dijo soltándola sin advertencia haciéndola casi caer. Se levanto y sin despedirse camino hacia el interior. Aquella reacción desconcertó a Hermione quien se limito a hacer desaparecer la banca y dirigirse rumbo a su dormitorio. Pasaba el umbral cuando se sintió jalada por un brazo y unos labios tomaron los suyos de forma apasionada robándole el aliento intempestivamente. No sabía que tenían esos besos pero hacia corto circuito con su cerebro porque nunca sabía como reaccionar, solo se quedo pasmada mientras él se apoderaba de su boca, de su lengua y de su ser sin remedio. Lentamente la fue soltando hasta que ella pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Draco acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano y sonrió sesgadamente.

-Nos vemos Granger- se despidió, y se volvió para dirigirse rumbo a las mazmorras caminando con esa forma altiva y engreída que lo caracterizaba, que ella aborrecía y con el que no podría evitar soñar el resto de las vacaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Escuchaba sus gritos por todos lados, el llanto angustiante aunque tapara sus oídos y las risas de los hombres rodeándolo sin dejarle escapatoria. Veía sangre, correr por todas partes como ríos que lo inundaban y trataban de ahogarlo. Corría y sentía su cuerpo adolorido por el esfuerzo pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacia aquello terminaría por atraparlo y consumirlo. Tropezó entonces con algo y callo de bruces sobre las penumbras, sobre el cuerpo tibio y tembloroso de alguien. Una excitación recorrió su cuerpo y alentó su erección, el aroma inconfundible a hierbas estimulaba sus sentidos y lo llenaban de la paz que necesitaba. Las suaves manos subieron hasta su cuello y de entre las tinieblas surgió su rostro, sus ojos castaños y angelicales, su boca pequeña acercándose lentamente hasta la suya. Su cuerpo respondió antes que él pudiera asimilar la sorpresa de encontrarla en medio de aquella pesadilla, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían cada porción de esa suave piel que ya hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo desnudo a través de la pequeña y delgada bata que apenas la cubría, sintiendo como su cuerpo se excitaba. La deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa y comenzó a explorarla robándole suspiros de placer.

-Sigues- escucho una voz conocida tras de él erizándole la piel y embargándolo de terror- ¡Eres una niñita que no sabes como usarlo!- expreso Emerick, Draco se volvió a ver a Hermione que se encontraba llorando, no estaba disfrutando, se removía bajo él con el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de contusiones

-Ya no por favor Draco- gemía tratando de liberarse, Draco se levando rápidamente asustado ¿Qué había hecho? El no lo… el no podía… jamás le haría daño…

-No lo hice, no fui yo

-¿Los Malfoy son demasiado puros para mezclarse? Cerdo elitista- un rayo proveniente de la varita del mortífago impacto en su pecho inmovilizándolo- hazte a un lado- dijo babeante con esa expresión lujuriosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y comenzaba a ultrajarla

-¡¡NOOO!!- grito sin poder moverse, sufriendo con impotencia mientras Emerick desgarraba su ropa y la golpeaba- Bastardo de mierda suéltala

-Así me gustan, bien estrechas- y entonces ya no era Hermione sino el bajo el cuerpo del mortífago, completamente paralizado- te haré un favor y te enseñare a ser hombre

Automáticamente Draco despertó agitado y completamente bañado en sudor. Estaba temblando y todo le daba vueltas. Estaba desconcertado y temeroso, con la extraña sensación de que Emerick pudiera aparecer inmediatamente o de que volviera a caer en la pesadilla y seguir en lo mismo. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en su cama. Llevaba el pijama puesto y estaba cubierto hasta la cintura. No recordaba haberse desvestido así que supuso que su madre lo había hecho, tenia una vaga idea de haber llorado y después de eso no recordaba más.

Una vez repuesto del susto se volvió a tumbar en la cama fijando su vista en el techo. Tenia una sensación extraña, como si lo que viviera hubiera sido algo irreal, algo lejano al menos, pero no lo era y con solo recordar volvía a temblar. Recordó entonces a Granger en su sueño, ella era una sangre sucia y sin embargo le gustaba, la deseaba e iba en contra de todo lo que él era, un sangre limpia, un Malfoy, un mortífago. Su deber era exterminarla y sin embargo sabia que no podría, cuando se aproximaba al hogar de esos muggles no pudo evitar temer porque fuese la de ella, ¿y si hubiese sido ella? ¿Y si la hubiesen tocado a ella? ¿Hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentarlos? ¿Moriría por ella? ¡Merlín! Que todo eso terminara, que su plan funcionara, que su padre volviera. Se sentía tan desprotegido sin su consejo y a la vez sentía que todo era su culpa. En un par de días volvería a Hogwarts a pretender que era un estudiante común como cualquier otro, cuando en el fondo se sentía tan diferente, tan ajeno a ellos, tal vez como se sentía seguramente Potter, todo era su culpa, ¿Por qué no se enfrentaban de una vez él y el señor oscuro y se mataban mutuamente?

La cabeza le dolía y sentía su cuerpo entumecido a causa de los _cruciatus_ recibidos y una debilidad que solo asociaba a la que le daba con la fiebre, toco su cara y la sintió hirviendo, estaba enfermando, si no moría por enfermedad lo haría a manos de algún mortífago e incluso del propio Voldemort, y si no, estaba seguro que enloquecería y se colgaría en algún baño del colegio… si tuviera el valor… porque a pesar de todo aun era un niño que temía a la muerte.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de apartar los recuerdos que consumían poco a poco su espíritu, estaba cansado, agotado y arto. Como le gustaría tener el valor de ir por ella para rescatarla de toda esa escoria y mandar todo a la mierda, pero no podía, ¡MALDITA SEA, NO PODÍA! El no era un maldito Gryffindor y tampoco era un mártir como Potter.

Sabia que en cuanto Emerick se repusiera buscaría vengarse en lo que mas le doliera, su madre no le preocupaba tanto por que contaba con la protección de Snape a quien Emerick temía, su angustia radicaba en ella, por que en cuanto el mortífago se enterara de lo importante que se había vuelto en su vida, y mas aun que era una sangre sucia, no se tentaría el corazón en hacer su pesadilla realidad ….lo había visto, esa aberración repugnante no podía ser llamado hombre y a pesar de necesitarla mas que nunca y que el pensar en ella le trajera paz a su alma, estaba mas que convenido de que aunque su corazón se desgarrara de dolor, ahora sí que tenía alejarse de ella….por su bien……


	8. ATADO

**ATADO **

_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome_

_Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento_

_Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme_

_Para seducirme para enamorarme y vas causando efecto_

_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras_

_Y que para verte invento mil excusas_

_Has dejado en jaque, todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión_

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso, en tu cuerpo y en tu mente_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón, en todo estas presente_

_Y la libertad te juro no la quiero, si estoy contigo_

_Déjame atado a este amor. Atado a este amor._

-¡Deja de mandar ya cartas a Snape!- rugía furioso Draco mientras arrastraba el baúl por la estancia en dirección a la chimenea- ¡Ya estoy arto! ¡Es mi misión y yo veré como me las arreglo para realizarla, no necesito ayuda de nadie, y eso te incluye a ti!

Narcisa iba detrás de su hijo con los ojos enrojecidos. Una vez más habían discutido. En cuanto Draco llegara a la mansión para las navidades lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle por haberlo traicionado yendo con Snape suplicando ayuda. El rostro de su hijo, tan perfecto, tan blanco, tan parecido a su amado Lucius enrojeció por la ira y sus filosos ojos grises la acribillaron mientras reflejaban indignación y desprecio. Eso fue lo que mas la hirió, no sus gritos, sus desplantes, sus palabras que cada vez iban subiendo mas en reproche, era esa mirada que expresaba repudio, que estaba cargada de asco y desesperanza. Ya no era un niño, era cierto, pero lo que mas la atormentaba era que ya no era SU niño, los Mortífagos se lo estaban arrebatando y la estaban matando lentamente, los odiaba, los aborrecía con todo el alma mientras que una parte de su instinto maternal se aferraba a Draco, aquel niño que recurría a ella cada que tenia un problema, no el que guardaba silencio y se consumía en su infierno personal excluyéndola por completo.

-Eres mi vida- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Draco se metió en la chimenea con todo y baúl y se volvió a verla con indiferencia.

-Te equivocas madre, no soy tu vida, soy tu hijo y tengo mi propia vida, aunque te pese, así que deja de meterte en ella de una buena vez- tomo un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojo a sus pies- a Hogwarts- dijo firmemente desapareciendo en un remolino de llamas verdes.

Snape levanto apenas la vista cuando el fuego se encendió intempestivamente. Esperaba que los estudiantes de su casa arribaran en la tarde, lo que le obsequiaba bastantes horas de apacible soledad sin los ruidosos escuincles, pero parecía que sus planes iban a frustrarse. Draco salio de la chimenea sacudiendo la ceniza de su fina túnica, regalo de navidad de su madre. No sabia porque tenia que usar ese medio tan horroroso para llegar al colegio pudiéndose aparecer así como así. Por supuesto, no todos los estudiantes podían, es mas dudaba que algunos lo hicieran, pero el no tenia la culpa de que fuesen unos idiotas, en todo caso hubieran escogido algo con más dignidad para seguir manteniendo la seguridad del colegio, la red flu era para pobretones.

Las ruedas del baúl se atascaron con las cenizas volviéndose mas pesado, Draco se giro irritado y después de dar jalones sin conseguir hacerla andar, le propino una patada tan fuerte que casi se rompe un dedo.

-¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA!-farfullo sacando la varita y apuntando hacia su equipaje, el baúl se sacudió un poco avanzando unos cuantos centímetros para volver a trabarse, era especialista en varios hechizos pero los que servían para quehaceres tan simples no eran su especialidad y nunca tuvo la intención de que lo fueran, aunque en ese momento comprendió que una emergencia la tenia cualquiera-¡AGRRRR!- gruño dándole una nueva patada que hizo que se abriera y esparciera su contenido.

-Me complace ver que te has recuperado- comento ácidamente el profesor Snape levantando su vista apenas un segundo del libro en el que estaba trabajando.

-¿Le complace?- pregunto con sarcasmo. Devolviendo todo a su baúl con un movimiento de varita.

-Por mas que a algunos les cueste creerlo, también somos humanos, y aunque nos esforcemos por ocultarlo, también tenemos nuestras debilidades ¿no es así?- Draco sintió como la fría mirada de su padrino lo recorría causándole un ligero escalofrió, aunque esta vez no intento usar la _legerenmancia_ con él, si le daba la impresión que podía leer su comportamiento y de que sabia muchas mas cosas de lo que decía, realmente esperaba equivocarse en eso. Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente para poner bien en claro que ya no era más el chiquillo que se dejaba intimidar ante él, tomo nuevamente su baúl siguió avanzando sin prestarle importancia.

-Como habrás podido comprobar de primera mano- agrego cuando casi traspasaba la puerta- esto no se trata de un juego, deberías tenerlo presente.

-Lo tengo- dijo en un gesto cargado de hastío- no le quepa la menor duda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El colegio parecía estar completamente solo, un silencio inundaba el ambiente y los pasillos estaban completamente despejados por lo que le fue fácil llegar a la sala común con un baúl flotando tras de si, (obviamente no había podido solucionar el problema) lo aventó en cuanto llego al cuarto que compartía con sus otros cuatro compañeros y después salio a la desierta sala en donde se tumbo sobre un sillón negro frente a la chimenea. El invierno aun podía sentirse tratando de colarse por las rendijas, pero el lugar era tibio y reconfortable, aun así él se sentía congelado, no sabia con claridad si se debía a su pasada fiebre, a la extrema delgadez que se cargaba recientemente o si simplemente su alma se hubiese congelado y el frió proviniera desde adentro y lo envolviera.

Acerco sus pálidas manos al fuego tratando de bañarlas con su calor. Sus ojos como el hielo parecían derretirse con el reflejo de las llamas danzando como cabellos agitados por el viento, como sus cabellos, rebeldes, castaños, infantiles, que parecían tener opinión propia y llevarle siempre la contra, aunque a ella no parecía importarle. Su sola imagen apareciendo intempestivamente en su cabeza lo hizo sonreír a la vez que sentía un nudo en el estomago y en el pecho.

No podía negar que sentía una mezcla de emoción y nervios por volver a verla, es decir, apenas se habían topado a la mañana siguiente de su aventura en la torre de astronomía. Su corazón se agitaba al recordarla entre sus brazos y correspondiendo a sus besos como si fuese algo normal, cotidiano, como si lo hubiesen hecho siempre y no como si un año antes fueran enemigos declarados. Por supuesto, un año antes él hubiese negado ese sentimiento hasta la muerte y su autocontrol jamás le hubiera permitido besarla ¿o si? Estaba comenzando a dudarlo. ¿Y ella? ¿Sentía algo por él o porque había respondido de esa manera? ¿Qué no se supone que lo odiaba, o también fingía como lo hacia él? Se moría de ganas de dar respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas y más, pero no podía, ya había ido demasiado lejos con eso, tenia que cortarlo de una vez… Y apenas que parecía haber una oportunidad… resoplo fastidiado, estaban viviendo épocas oscuras y estaban en diferentes lados del mismo rió, uno de los dos tendría que cruzarlo y ambos tenían sus razones para no hacerlo.

Un ruido inesperado lo sobresalto. Se suponía que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar

-¿Es que acaso no se puede estar en paz por un momento?- gruño sin mirar a quien se dirigía.

-Lo siento muchísimo- respondió sarcásticamente la voz de una mujer- yo creí que cuando la llamaban "sala común", el "común" se refería que era de todos no a que tuviera un propietario, siento haberos importunado vuestra majestad.

Draco se puso de pie girándose hacia ella. Era una chica de tercero cuya belleza la hacia parecer mayor, de larga y rubia cabellera y grandes ojos azules que lo contemplaban sin admiración, algo que solían hacer todas las de su casa lo que lo desconcertó, pero tampoco le agradaba que una chiquilla fuera a intentar pasar por sobre él. Después de todo seguía siendo el prefecto.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- le soltó antipáticamente

-¿Qué has dicho?- el rostro de la chica se encendió de la indignación. Draco sabía lo que seguiría, lo había visto infinidad de veces con su madre y otras tantas con Pansy, una retahíla de reclamos que la verdad no estaba interesado en escuchar

-¿Sabes que? no importa, ya me iba de todas maneras- la dejo plantada en medio de la sala mientras él la atravesaba rumbo a la salida

-Mi nombre es Astoria- dijo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que Draco se volvía a miarla- Astoria Greengrass, y mas te vale que lo recuerdes porque no voy a permitir que me trates como una mas del montón- Draco sonrió sesgadamente, esa chica le recordaba a alguien, ¿a él tal vez? No dijo mas, siguió su camino y salio de la sala común.

Comenzó a vagar por los jardines y terrenos del castillo intentando despejar su mente tratando de hallarle solución a sus problemas. Primero lo de la fregadera esa que no quería funcionar y no sabia que más intentar, era su única alternativa y no tenía plan B, no había forma de entrar a Hogwarts por ningún otro medio y realmente había pensado en todo, hasta los más estúpido pero nada, era lo único. Segundo, la muerte de Dumbledore, si una cosa era difícil aquello era imposible, y tercero la metida de pata que acababa de dar, en cuanto llegara a su casa lo primero que había recibido fue una de las tradicionales y efusivas bienvenidas de su tía, al original estilo Cruciatus, aderezado con cariñosas palabras como "eres un estúpido" "imbecil" "idiota" "cerebro de mierda" y otras por el estilo que le recordaban que ya llevaba medio año y no tenia ni un avance. Después cuando se tuvo que presentar ante Él las cosas se pusieron peor. Tenia tanto pánico que sin pensarlo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo el galeón que lo comunicaba con Madame Rosmerta y le ordeno envenenar una botella de hidromiel y encontrar la ocasión para hacérsela beber al director. Como Draco sabia, a Dumbledore le encantaba beber de sus reservas así que no se le ocurrió más. Posteriormente la dueña de las tres escobas se comunico con él para informarle que le entrego el vino al profesor Slughorn quien se lo había pedido para regalárselo al director como obsequio de navidad. En un principio sonrió satisfecho, jamás sospecharían de un profesor y cuando se percataran de que alguien lo había envenenado todo apuntaría hacia Rosmerta quedando él completamente limpio. Cuando la cordura y el buen juicio volvieron, se dio cuente de su error. Si el director no había muerto, y lo sabia porque de hacerlo hubiese sido la noticia, significaba que o no lo había bebido todavía, o que aun no le llegaba, o tal vez Slughorn terminara obsequiándolo a alguien mas o aun estaba en su posesión en el mejor de los casos. De ser así, la amenaza aun estaba latente, podría pasar algo parecido con lo de Bell y alguien mas podría salir perdiendo por su causa y su irresponsabilidad. Tenia que conseguir ese vino a como diera lugar, el problema era ¿Cómo?

Había llegado sin darse cuenta a los límites del bosque prohibido, un lugar tan tétrico como interesante. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que había entrado estando en primero y la primera vez que estuviera frente a Él, jamás en su vida sintió tanto terror. Recordaba que cuando se lo había narrado a su padre su semblante se ensombreció tanto que pareció que el alma se le hubiese salido, ahora comprendía perfectamente la razón. Inocentemente había preguntado si tenia miedo de que lo volviera a hechizar y obligarlo a hacer cosas malas pero su padre había guardado silencio y se había encerrado a beber el resto del día. Bastardo, seguramente se encontraba celebrando.

Ahora que lo reconsideraba, el bosque no resultaba tan aterrador después de ver cosas peores, es mas hasta parecía apacible y relajante con los árboles haciendo ruido con sus hojas al mecerse con el frió viento. Lentamente se fue internando sin saber siquiera por donde lo hacia, solo se dejo llevar por sus pies hasta un hermoso claro cubierto de nieve.

Escucho un ruido como el relinchar de un caballo y los cascos golpeando la roca, el aleteo de unas enormes alas agitándose y como el viento que despedían estas lo arrojaba un poco hacia atrás. Confundido llevo sus manos al rostro para cubrirse al tiempo que resbalaba y caía boca arriba contemplando como un siniestro caballo alado lo atacaba y se levantaba en sus dos patas traseras disponiéndose a dejar caer el peso de las delanteras sobre él.

-¡Alto, Tenebrus! ¡No lo hagas!- escucho un grito cercano a él y como una sombra rubia se interponía con la varita en alto. Draco se apresuro a levantarse y a retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con el tronco de un árbol donde se aferro para no caer nuevamente. Una manada de esas cosas con la columna salida, los ojos blancos y la piel de un tono negro repugnante relinchaba enfurecida. La chica apareció un trozo de carne cruda y lo arrojo lejos de ahí tanto como pudo. Las bestias se abalanzaron sobre el bocado y lo dejaron en paz.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- pregunto aun con las uñas incrustadas en la madera del árbol.

-Se llaman Thestrals- contesto la chica rubia a quien Draco identifico como la Lunática de Lovegood.

-¿Y como pueden permitir que convivan cerca de los estudiantes siendo semejante amenaza?- reclamo indignado, como si Luna tuviese la respuesta o la culpa.

-No son peligrosos, son las criaturas más nobles que hay después de los unicornios.

-¿Nobles? ¿Estas demente? ¡Casi me matan!

-Nunca lo habían intentado- contesto encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para arrojar más carne a los Thestrals.

-¿Y como iban a intentarlo si es la primera vez que los veo?

-Puede ser, pero no significa que no hayan estado cerca de ti, son los que jalan los carruajes que nos traen cada año y yo nunca ví que alguno te atacara.

-¿De que demonios hablas? Los carruajes se conducen solos

-Eso piensa toda la gente, pero no es así, lo que pasa es que son invisibles.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que son invisibles si los estamos viendo? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o eres estúpida?

-Ni una cosa ni otra, al menos yo considero que no. Pero si puedo verlos al igual que tu y es porque hemos visto a la muerte de frente, a diferencia de otros.

-¿La… la muerte?- tartamudeo abandonando por completo su indignación- ¿De que hablas?

-Solo los que hemos visto morir a alguien frente a nuestro ojos los podemos ver, para los demás, solo son carretas mágicas que se mueven solas.

Draco se sintió impresionado por esas palabras, "muerte" ¿Así que era eso? Porque él recientemente había estado en contacto directa con ella sin poder evitarlo. Súbitamente la imagen de las familias muggles aparecieron en su mente, pero en especial la de esa chica Chelsey y la del auror cayendo sobre su cuerpo con los ojos fijos en los de él. Sintió un extraño estremecimiento que curiosamente los Thestrals pudieron percibir.

-Cuidado- dijo tranquilamente Lovegood- tu presencia los pone nerviosos, parece ser que los atraes.

-Claro, seguramente es mi encanto- soltó sarcásticamente retrocediendo disimuladamente, aquellos horrorosos caballos le causaban temor, aunque mas por lo que representaban que por su apariencia.

-Tu aura esta cargada de muerte, apestas a sangre.

-¿Qué?

-No es que yo pueda olerte, es solo que a ellos así les parece, puedes preguntarle a Hagrid, lo vimos con él en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, creo que es una asignatura muy interesante.

-Ya parece que le voy a preguntar algo a ese semi-gigante con retraso. No se que hago aquí escuchado todas tus estupideces cuando es mas que obvio que se te desconecto algo de la cabeza.

Draco dio media vuelta y regreso al castillo dejando a Luna con sus bestias haladas y horrendas.

-¿Me pregunto cuando veremos a los Wonks de piel arrugada?- se pregunto así misma- supongo que habrá que esperar- Draco pensó que realmente estaba chiflada, pero le sorprendió que por un momento, casi le creyó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hagrid alimentaba a Buckbeak mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos. Este parecía salir más por compromiso que para calentar ya que el aire continuaba helando. Hermione iba cubierta con capa, guantes, bufanda y gorro, tan abrigada que lo único que se podía apreciar de ella eran sus ojos cafés a través de una ranura. Había llegado un par de horas antes y al encontrar la sala común medio vacía decidió salir a saludar a su amigo semi-gigante. Buckbeak trotaba por el huerto alegremente agitando sus alas y saltando para atrapar en el aire los suculentos bocados que el guardabosque le regalaba.

-Esta mucho mejor aquí- comento alegremente Hagrid- el aire libre le hace bien.

-Si- expreso la chica distraídamente. Su mirada se perdía en la distancia, fija en un punto que avanzaba sobre la blanca nieve cobrando lentamente la figura de un joven alto y pálido envuelto en una fina capa de invierno estropeada con escarcha.

-¡Bien hecho Buckbeak!- exclamo Hagrid cuando el hipogrifo atrapara un lanzamiento especialmente difícil. Después al contemplar la rigidez de la chica frente a la mirada fría y despectiva del chico comprendió la situación- ¡OH, no!

Draco supo de inmediato que se trataba del hipogrifo que lo atacara en tercero y Buckbeak pareció identificarlo también puesto que batió las alas y lanzo picotazos en su dirección para evitar que se acercara. Hagrid se apresuro a detenerlo mientras que el joven, quien se paralizara por unos instantes al contemplar a la castaña de forma tan inesperada, salto hacia atrás sacando su varita defensivamente, compuso su expresión en un rictus de asco y desprecio y echo a correr rumbo al castillo.

-¿Crees que alcanzo a escuchar?- pregunto Hagrid terriblemente turbado mientras se estrujaba sus enormes manos. Por ese chico había sido separado de Norberto y estuvo a punto de perder a Buckbeak, si iba con el chisme de que un animal prófugo de la justicia se encontraba escondido en el colegio seguramente tendría problemas, y el profesor Dumbledore también por permitirlo.

-Tal vez…- comento distraídamente, había esperado muchas cosas de ese encuentro. Desde luego la reacción de Malfoy era predecible pero aun así ella esperaba algo… ¿diferente?- no creo que se atreva a hacer algo- contesto desanimada mientras observaba la alta figura perderse en la distancia.

-No estoy muy seguro, yo de un Malfoy creo cualquier cosa- la regreso Hagrid bruscamente al lugar. "Malfoy", cierto, había olvidado que se trataba de él y no de un adolescente cualquiera.

-Si lo hace es muy seguro que nadie le crea, nadie puede creerle al hijo de un mortífago ahora- concluyo con amargura.

Después de convencer a Hagrid de que no se preocupara y de que no había forma de probar que se trataba del mismo hipogrifo, Hermione volvió al resguardo del colegio. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ella no creía que fuera capaz, y no porque no pudiera, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un maldito que no se tentaba el corazón con tal de fastidiarlos, pero podía percibir muy dentro de ella que algo había cambiado en él, incluso había dejado de hostigarlos como deporte. Pero mas allá de las niñerías que lo caracterizaban, Hermione sentía que estaba creciendo, tal vez incluso contra su voluntad, estaba madurando y se estaba volviendo hombre, y ella sabia que ese nuevo hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo no seria capaz. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, había llegado a la sala común donde un Ron molesto le reclamaba a la Dama Gorda por negarles el acceso.

-Hay contraseña nueva- aclaro la Señora Gorda llevándose las manos a la cabeza- y no grites por favor.

-Pero si hemos estado fuera, ¿Cómo quiere que sepamos...?

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!- grito Hermione corriendo hacia sus amigos- he llegado hace un por de horas. Vengo de visitar a Hagrid y a Buck… quiero decir a Witherwings- dijo sin aliento- ¿han pasado unas bonitas vacaciones?

-Si- contesto Ron- Bastante moviditas. Rufus Scrim…

-Tengo una cosa para ti, Harry- añadió Hermione sin mirar a Ron ni darle señales de haberlo oído, aunque era más que obvio que lo había hecho. No supo como reaccionar ante él, de un momento a otro un nudo se apodero de su estomago y opto por fingir que seguía enfadada con él- ¡Ah, espera, la contraseña! ¡Abstinencia!

-Correcto- dijo la señora gorda con un hilo de voz, y el retrato se aparto revelando el hueco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry

-Serán los excesos navideños- respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, y entro en la abarrotada sala común- su amiga Violeta y ella se bebieron todo el vino de ese cuadro de monjes borrachos que hay en el pasillo del aula de encantamientos. En fin…- rebusco en su bolsillo y extrajo un rollo de pergamino con la letra de Dumbledore.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Harry y se apresuro a desenrollarlo- tengo muchas cosas que contarle, y a ustedes también. Vamos a sentarnos…

-¡Ro-Ro!- se escucho una voz melosa acompañada de una chica que salía a toda velocidad de no se supo donde y se arrojo a los brazos de Ron. Algunos curiosos se rieron por lo bajo; Hermione se sintió terriblemente irritada, pero se negaba a dar muestras de ello, soltó una risita cantarina y dijo:

-Allí hay una mesa. ¿Vienes, Ginny?

-No, gracias, he quedado con Dean- se excuso Ginny aunque advirtió que no lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo. Dejaron a Ron y Lavender enzarzados en una especie de lucha grecorromana y Harry condujo a Hermione hasta una mesa libre.

-¿Qué tal has pasado las navidades?- pregunto Harry

-Bien- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros- no han sido nada del otro mundo. ¿Y ustedes en casa de Ro-Ro?

-Ahora te lo cuento. Pero primero… Oye, Hermione, ¿no podrías…?

-No, no puedo. Así que no te molestes en pedírmelo.

-Creí que a lo mejor, ya sabes, durante las Navidades…

- La que se bebió una cuba de vino de hace quinientos años fue la Señora Gorda, Harry, no yo- contesto molesta ¿Por qué le fastidiaba tanto que Ron estuviera besándose como lo hacia en ese momento con su "noviecilla"? después de todo ella había hecho lo mismo, y con Malfoy, sacudió la cabeza, se negaba a pensar en ese idiota ególatra, arrogante, pretencioso y patán un instante mas- ¿Qué es esa noticia tan importante que querías contarme?- Harry se dio por vencido al apreciar la furia que expedía la chica por la mirada. Se limito a contarle lo que había escuchado decir a Malfoy y Snape con lujo de detalles. Hermione reflexiono un momento y luego dijo:

-¿No crees que…?

-¿…fingía prestarle su ayuda para que Malfoy le contara que es eso que esta tramando?- Ella estaba pensando en otras cosas, de índole mas sentimentales y dirigidas mas bien al chico rubio, pero la teoría de Harry resultaba mas lógica.

-Si, mas o menos.

-Eso mismo creen el padre de Ron y Lupin- refunfuño Harry- pero esto demuestra a claras que Malfoy esta planeando algo, no puedes negarlo.

-No, claro.

-Y que actúa obedeciendo las órdenes de Voldemort, como yo sospechaba.

-Hum… ¿menciono alguno de ellos a Voldemort?

-No estoy seguro- respondió Harry intentando hacer memoria. Hermione se quería aferrar a eso, Malfoy era el hijo de un mortífago y era un maldito con toda la expresión de la palabra, pero así eran todos los de Slytherin, lo que pasaba con él ya era personal, aun así, ser un mortífago ya era otra cosa, algo mucho peor y no entendía porque no podio creerlo- Snape dijo tu amo, de eso si me acuerdo ¿y quien va a ser su amo sino Voldemort?

-No lo se- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio- ¿su padre?- y se quedo un momento con la mirada perdida, absorta en sus pensamientos. Le llegaba a la memoria la imagen del Malfoy del año pasado y la melancólica mirada que parecía tener en el anden cuando partieron rumbo a Londres, acompañada de un brillo de odio y resentimiento, quizá hacia ellos, después de todo, anduvieron en el asunto del ministerio y contribuyeron a que su padre fuera encerrado en Azkaban. El Malfoy de antes de eso podría ser… pero no el de la otra noche en la torre de astronomía, donde no se reflejaba ningún rastro de la maldad que los rodeaba, ese era el que a ella le intrigaba ¿era por eso que actuaba tan raro con ella? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Miro como Harry la observaba atentamente esperando a que le diera la razón, pero no quería hacerlo, prefería indagar más a fondo antes de dar su veredicto, así que cambio el tema.

-¿Cómo esta Lupin?

-No muy bien- contesto Harry y le contó de la misión del ex profesor entre los hombres lobo y las dificultades a que se enfrentaba- ¿has oído hablar de Fenrir Greyback?

-¡Pues claro!- dijo Hermione con un sobresalto- ¡Y tu también!

-¿Cuándo? ¿En Historia de la Magia? Sabes muy bien que jamás he escuchado…

-No, no. En historia de la Magia no. ¡Malfoy amenazo a Borgin de enviarle a ese individuo! En el callejón Knockturn, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Le dijo que Greyback era un viejo amigo de su familia y que iría a ver que progresos hacia!- Harry la miro boquiabierto

-¡No me acordaba! Pues eso demuestra que Malfoy es un mortífago, porque si no ¿Cómo iba a estar en contacto con Greyback y darle ordenes?

-Es bastante sospechoso- admitió Hermione en voz baja- a menos que…

-¡Vamos Hermione!- la urgió Harry, exasperado- ¡Esta vez tendrás que reconocerlo!

-Bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que fuera un farol, una falsa amenaza…

-Eres increíble, de verdad- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza- ya veremos quien tiene razón. Tendrás que tragarte lo que has dicho, Hermione, igual que el ministerio. ¡Ah, si! Y también tuve una discusión con Rufus Scrimgeur…

Pasaron el resto de la velada sin pelearse, criticando al ministro de Magia, pues Hermione, como Ron, opinaba que después de todo lo que el ministerio le había hecho pasar a Harry el año anterior, era una desfachatez que fueran a pedirle ayuda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente bajo muy temprano a desayunar, comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre, en un principio porque no quería toparse con Ron, después sin querer, lo hacia solo porque coincidía con el horario en que "él" lo hacia, y no hacia mucho que se había dado cuenta de ello, le gustaba sentirse observada por él.

Minutos después llego puntualmente Draco acompañado de sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione lo observo atravesar el gran comedor rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, buscando un leve contacto con sus ojos, una mirada de complicidad, pero no solo no le presto la mas mínima atención, si no que tomo asiento donde lo único que se podía ver de él era su cabello perfectamente recortado sobre su nuca.

Un sentimiento de frustración y fracaso se apodero de ella acompañado de una extraña indignación ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese idiota? ¿A que estaba jugando? Esa situación la irritaba de sobremanera ¿no podía al menos dignarse a verla? Era un patán y lo más alarmante es que ella estaba actuando como una novia en plena pataleta ¿Cómo era posible? ¡ELLA! De inmediato tomo sus cosas decidida a marcharse de ahí, aquello era insoportable e iba en contra de todos sus principios auto impuestos y sin embargo en la salida no puedo evitar echarle una ultima mirada tratando de llamar todo lo posible su atención, pero no tuvo éxito. _"¿Qué estas haciendo Hermione?"_ se golpeo mentalmente _"eres una estùpida, no caigas en su juego". _Y no lo haría, estaba completamente segura, el problema es que no sabia a que juego se enfrentaba, es decir, todos tenían reglas ¿no? Algún propósito por muy bárbaro que este fuera, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse pérdida, como objeto de un malvado experimento ¿Qué pretendía? La incertidumbre carcomía poco a poco sus entrañas y no la dejaba un momento en paz, tenia que averiguarlo a como diera lugar o enloquecería.

El profesor Slughorn abrió el salón cediéndole el paso, una vez mas, era la primera en llegar, poco después fueron apareciendo el resto de sus compañeros entre el ajetreo de los bancos, risas y conversaciones inconclusas de las navidades. Como lo hacia últimamente, se sentó en el extremo de la mesa junto a Ernie Macmillan, no es que estuviera enojada ya con Ron, de hecho olvidaba cual había sido el motivo del enfado aquella vez… ¡Ah, si! Lavender. Bueno, aun le causaba una espinita bastante parecida a los celos, la envidia y el desamor pero no se trataba de nada de eso. Sin embargo ella no era de las que daban su brazo a torcer, su amor propio se lo impedía. Ridícula se vería enojándose primero sin razón aparente y luego regresar como si nada, parecería loca, admitía que tal vez se había pasado un poquito… de acuerdo, lo de los pájaros estuvo mal, pero su orgullo era lo único que tenia y por el seguiría hasta el final, aguardando a que uno se doblara primero y no seria ella, eso seguro.

Draco intentaba no verla pero ¡por Slytherin que era imposible! Se concentraba todo lo que podía en su caldero y en el libro de pociones, cuado no en la conversación de Pansy a la que no encontraba sentido. Los vapores hacían de aquel lugar un horno así que Hermione se había despojado del suéter y de la corbata, esta ultima por estorbarle cuando se inclinaba sobre su caldero. Había trenzado su cabello como siempre que tenían pociones para evitar mancharlo con el contenido, pero los rebeldes siempre salían cayendo sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus diminutos labios que mordía sensualmente mientras picaba las duras raíces. Su frente estaba húmeda y de vez en cuando pasaba el puño de su camisa por ella. No podía evitar mirarla, cada gesto, cada movimiento le parecían… sencillamente perfectos.

-¡Bien, hasta aquí!- alzó la voz el profesor recorriendo los calderos escrutando su contenido. Fruncía el seño ante unos y soltaba falsos halagos ante otros, como con Potter, siempre había sido un inútil en la materia y ahora resultaba ser la estrella de la clase. Torció la boca con asco y se sorprendió al ver un gesto de indignación en la castaña, era obvio que sentía celos de no ser la numero uno en la clase y no era por ser inferior al cara rajada sino por ser menos famosa. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, nunca cambiaria.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Pansy mirándolo suspicazmente. Draco compuso su gesto, comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a limpiar el lugar.

-De nada.

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella mientras miraba como una furiosa Hermione arrojaba sus cosas a la mochila y abandonaba el aula sin sus amigos.

-Si-contesto mientras la veía pasar de reojo.

-Creí que te estarías burlando de las sabelotodo, tal parece que ya no es la consentida del profesor, tendrá que encontrar nuevas formas de barbear a Slughorn para que la quiera como a Potter, o tal vez Slughorn se dio cuenta de que apesta a sangre sucia y se niegue a acercar…

-Me da igual- la corto fríamente, aunque por dentro echaba chispas. Se echo la mochila al hombro y paso de largo casi arroyándola.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- le reclamo la chica, no era la primera vez que se ponía así.

-¡Nada, no pasa nada Pansy! ¡Solo déjame en paz!- contesto igual que siempre y salio del salón.

Caminaba rápidamente sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie hasta que en su camino se topo con alguien que interfería y que aunque se moviera hacia ambos lados del pasillo, se negaba a quitarse. Se detuvo furioso con la intención de arrojarlo a un lado y tal vez si podía desquitarse un poco y desahogar su frustración. Levanto la mirada y se encontró de frente con la castaña quien lo contemplaba de forma acusadora, arrojando inesperadamente un balde de agua helada sobre el fuego que se encendía dentro de él.

-¡Quítate Granger, estorbas!- exclamo de forma despectiva mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su corazón a acelerarse. La chica no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, solo lo contemplaba fijamente con ese par de grandes ojos chocolate que lo enloquecían.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- sentencio de forma autoritaria

-¿Tenemos?- repitió sarcástico- ¿y desde cuando tu y yo tenemos que hablar?- se cruzo de brazos arrogantemente recargándose en el muro del pasillo.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no nos ha impedido hacer otras cosas que requieran menos palabras ¿cierto?

-Si deseas que vuelva a besarte solo pídemelo, no es necesario que "tengamos que hablar"-sonrió de lado en forma tan seductora que Hermione tuvo que retroceder un paso.

-Yo estaba pensando en el golpe que te di en tercero ¿lo recuerdas? o la cachetada que te di la otra noche en el pasillo, pero cada quien sus fantasías.

-Fantasías- parafraseo levantando una ceja ¿Qué estaba haciendo, coqueteando? ¿Qué no se supone que pondría punto final a esa situación? Pero es que no podía… ella se le ofrecía y él era muy débil para rechazarla. ¡Maldita tentación!- No sabia que fantaseabas conmigo ¿debo sentirme halagado?

-Deja de comportarte como el idiota que eres por un momento ¿quieres? Necesitamos hablar

-No, tú necesitas hablar- se irguió transformando por completo su actitud, se veía frió e imponente frente a ella, como un muro infranqueable, la recorrió con la mirada despectivamente causándole un escalofrió, después torció el ceño con asco- yo no tengo absolutamente nada que decirle a una sangre sucia como tu.

Draco pasó de largo dejándola sintiéndose terriblemente ridícula, mientras el chico entraba en su siguiente clase. Eso no se iba a quedar así, Hermione apretó los dientes y los puños, esto ya atentaba contra su orgullo y dignidad, ningún estúpido niño mimado vendría a hacerla sentir poca cosa. Se giro violentamente y entro en el aula de transformaciones tras Draco.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó la clase con un nuevo conjuro de especial dificultad. Inicio narrando la historia y sus principales exponentes para después concluir con las diferentes variantes en su aplicación. Explico que debido a ellas era muy difícil llevarlo a cabo con éxito ya que cada autor recurría a un método distinto por lo que resumiendo de varios libros apunto en el pizarrón el que les seria mas practico y fácil de llevar a cabo. Acto siguiente los estudiantes sacaron pergamino y tinta y se dispusieron a copiar la teoría.

Hermione se había sentado a la misma altura que Draco pero en fila distinta. La cercanía de la chica ponía al rubio un poco nervioso y se esforzaba por que no le dominaran las ganas de voltear a verla. Mientras destapaba el tintero se percato de que su pluma había desaparecido, volvió a abrir la mochila en su búsqueda sin encontrar rastro. Cuando regreso a su trabajo uno nuevo de muy mala calidad lo había reemplazado, solo eso le faltaba, que le robaran a él. Furioso no le quedo mas remedio que tomarlo y comenzar a copiar, ya después regresaría por otro a su dormitorio. No llevaba ni medio renglón cuando una luz proveniente del pergamino comenzó a trazar un pequeño cuadro en la esquina de este. Brillo unos segundos y se apago. Lo levanto del pupitre para buscar la causa pero no encontró ninguna, se giró hacia ambos lados pero todos se encontraban copiando. Inmediatamente unas palabras comenzaron a grabarse automáticamente en el cuadro de la esquina, como si una pluma invisible las escribiera.

-_Necesito hablar contigo_

-¡Pero que demonios…!- exclamo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de la profesora hacia él quien lo contemplo desaprobadoramente.

-¿Sucede algo señor Malfoy?

-Nada… Profesora- contesto apretando la pluma mirando significativamente hacia un costado. Hermione sin embargo parecía no prestar atención. Miraba al pizarrón y copiaba de forma casi desesperada. Respiro profundo, sopesando lo que iba a hacer y opto por dirigir la pluma hacia el cuadro de la esquina que una vez leído el contenido se había vuelto blanco de nuevo.

_-¡Que carajos quieres Granger!- garabateo con rabia_

_-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de mi?_

_-No hagas preguntas idiotas, ¿que quieres?_

_-Ya te lo dije, necesitamos hablar_

_-Deja de estarme jodiendo con eso, ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

_-Quiero saber que te traes_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quiero saber porque me besas y luego actúas como un cobarde evadiéndome_

_-No fastidies, Granger, no estoy de humor_

_-Pues contesta_

_-Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas, ¿entendiste sangre sucia? Ahora déjame en paz o te acusare con McGonagall de estarme distrayendo_

_-No serias capaz_

_-Pruébame_

-¡Profesora!- exclamo el rubio sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Hermione palideció y se puso de inmediato de pie aterrorizada cuando la profesora volteo.

-¿Si?- Pregunto mirando primero hacia Draco y después hacia Hermione. Draco la observo de reojo divertido por su reacción. Hermione sabia que no debía hacerles caso a los gemelos Weasley cuando la animaron a llevarse esas plumas manda recados.

-No veo que dice en el segundo renglón ¿esa palabra es "gritar"? –dijo al cabo de unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternidades,

-Girar. ¿Sucede algo señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora a la chica quien se hallaba de pie a mitad de la clase.

-No profesora, es solo… que yo… tampoco alcanzaba a ver, pero… ya lo hice gracias- concluyo sentándose con el rostro completamente encendido por la vergüenza.

-¡Eh, Granger!- le susurro un Slytherin- porque no le pides los lentes a cara rajada, así formarían el club de los cuatro ojos- Las serpientes soltaron unas risitas disimuladas mientras que Harry se volteo furioso dispuesto a arremeter contra esos idiotas en plena clase, cuando Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo y negando con la cabeza, no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas y perdieran puntos, después de todo era su culpa. Harry reanudo su copiado no sin antes acribillarlos con la mirada.

Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra mientras aguardaba a que la clase concluyera que por fortuna suya fue enseguida. Guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salio del aula rumbo a runas antiguas. Maldito Malfoy, todo era su culpa, algo se traía, lo sabia, algo le ocultaba, ¿tendría que ver con lo que averiguo Harry? Pero para empezar…¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Llego pronto al aula que se encontraba desierta, la profesora había dejado las puertas del salón abiertas mientras ella traía un material que necesitarían. Hermione se sentó en un pupitre mientras extraía de su mochila todo su material. Enseguida de ella arribo Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfal y su caminar altivo. Se sentó a dos asientos de distancia sacando sus útiles mientras la miraba disimuladamente sonriendo sarcásticamente. Hermione podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella de una forma que la irritaba.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi!- le grito, a lo que el chico se limito a soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Estas paranoica, Granger, yo no me burlo de ti, eso seria como admitir que tu presencia no pasa desapercibida por mí y es irrisorio.

-Dime de una vez que estas tramando- se volvió hacia el encarándolo con la expresión mas rabiosa de la que fue capaz.

-Eres patética ¿lo sabias? Cualquier chica a la que alguien besara, se sentiría halagada. Las chicas normales por lo regular creen que le gustan al chico y no andan formulando teorías sobre planes macabros. Creí que te valorabas más Granger, prefieres creer que traen algo a que le agradas.

-¿Yo te agrado?- pregunto suspicaz sintiendo como algo se removía en el interior de su cuerpo de forma casi emocionante. Draco se tenso, desvió la mirada concentrándose en abrir su libro y hojearlo distraídamente.

-Estoy ejemplificando, el punto es que tu no te agradas y eso para mi es divertido.

-Estas evadiendo el tema.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué deseas escuchar Granger? ¿Una confesión? Un: "¿me gustas, me atraes, tienes una belleza diferente a todas y además tu si piensas, lo cual es tu mayor encanto?" jamás diría algo tan absurdo, solo un idiota se atrevería a soltar algo tan cursi- Hermione guardo silencio impactada por la similitud de cada palabra con las de alguien dos años antes- por la cara que pones yo juraría que ya lo has escuchado… lo has hecho ¿cierto?- Draco soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbo dentro del salón. Hermione se sintió humillada ¿Por qué siempre tenia ese efecto en ella?

-¿De que te ríes imbècil?

-No puedo creerlo, así que Krum se animo a decírtelo después de todo, jamás pensé que se atrevería

-¿Víctor? ¿Tu que sabes…?

-No creerás que Krum tuviera la habilidad de enlazar una idea con otra ¿o si? ¡Eres mas ingenua de lo que pensé!- Hermione estuvo a punto de sacar la varita cuando llego la profesora con una gran cantidad de libros antiguos flotando tras de ella. Se obligo a guardar la compostura fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada mientras el aula comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco. Ya se desquitaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Podría estar en su despacho, o tal vez en el armario de los ingredientes, o en su cuarto. Cualquier lugar por igual era difícil de ingresar sin ser visto. ¿Y si el imperius se había roto? ¿Y si la tabernera lo había engañado? ¿Y si lo delataba? No, eso era imposible, o de lo contrario ya estuviera preso o expulsado del colegio, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no supiera que se trataba de él, después de todo fue Crabbe quien la hechizo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que entrar y comprobarlo pero no lo haría durante el día y en la noche se lo toparía sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba estar comiendo y bebiendo muy bien acompañado, tal vez recurrir a Zabini, tampoco, entre menos gente lo supiera mejor, ¿entonces que? ¡Maldita botella envenenada, donde se había metido!

Otro error, este era el décimo en el mismo párrafo, si seguía así terminaría siendo un desastre, a él nunca le había agradado entregar los deberes como si fuesen hechos con la patas. Era demasiado pulcro y meticuloso en la limpieza y la estética de sus redacciones, pero tal pareciera que quien estaba escribiendo ese no era él porque estaba manchado de tinta, borroneado por los hechizos que le había aplicado descuidadamente para corregirlo y completamente mal redactado. No podía concentrarse. Era de tarde, la hora perfecta para encontrarse en la biblioteca, en el área de historia a la cual nadie le gustaba entrar, proporcionándole la tranquilidad necesaria para abstraerse del mundo que lo rodeaba y reflexionar sobre lo que habría de hacer. En esa ocasión no le sirvió en lo absoluto. Se llevo las manos a los ojos y comenzó a tallarlos con fuerza cuando escucho el ruido de unos libros puestos pesadamente sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba. Lentamente deslizo sus manos por su rostro mientras levantaba la mirada para contemplar la figura de la castaña con expresión seria.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto fastidiado, jamás pensó que se la pondría tan difícil, ¿Qué no entendía que no la quería cerca?

-Es por la "cacería" ¿cierto?- sentencio apoyándose en los libros y acercándose mas a él. Draco pudo olfatear su aroma ante su proximidad. Trago saliva nervioso, si que se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-¿Q…Qué?- pregunto con dificultad.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Es por la "cacería", sabes que es algo prohibido y eso te excita y te estimula a actuar de forma instintiva.

-¿Me estas comparando con un animal? Porque eso no te esta ganando puntos.

-¿Y quien quiere ganarlos?

-¿Estas segura?- dijo suavemente acercándose hacia ella apoyándose a su vez sobre su pergamino. Solo estirar su cuello un poco mas podría tener acceso a su boca la cual no paraba de observar mientras ella hablaba.

-Completamente- contesto nerviosa alejándose de él pero tomando asiento enfrente.

-Permíteme dudarlo- sonrió atravesándola con su mirada gris que causo un escalofrió en Hermione- ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te gusto y que deseas repetirlo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué a mi… gustarme…? ¿Tu? ¿Estas demente?- Exclamo derribando un libro con el ligero temblor que se apoderaba de sus manos. Draco sonrió, mientras ella atrapaba el ejemplar en el aire. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía dejar las cosas así, fue un error y ya, pero el no consideraba aquello un error, una debilidad tal vez, pero como fuera, debía terminar. Comenzó a arrojar sus cosas en la mochila, decidido a alejarse de ella tanto como fuese posible.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se puso de pie aferrando su mochila interponiéndose en su fuga decidida a aclarar todo de una buena vez.

-Admítelo Granger, toda esta persecución, todo este asecho ya me esta comenzando a cansar. Te la pasas queriendo averiguar cuales son mis motivos cuando es evidente que lo que te perturba son los tuyos. Eres demasiado perfecta para admitir algo que te agrada y que va en contra de todo lo que esta establecido. Se te hace fácil culpar a otros en lugar de enfrentar tu realidad.

Hermione soltó la mochila completamente Shockeda ante las últimas palabras. Su corazón se paralizo y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una respuesta que debatiera todo aquello, que echara por tierra su teoría, pero sorpresivamente no la encontró ¿era eso cierto? No podía aceptarlo.

-¿Qué porque lo hice?- agrego acercándose un paso a ella, la tomo por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú para empezar? ¿Por qué Granger? Tienes terror de admitir que te gusto, eso es todo- Como para querer enfatizar sus palabras acerco sus labios a los suyos y se apodero de su boca inesperadamente. Hermione se dejo llevar por ese cúmulo de emociones que se habían congregado en su pecho revoltosamente. Le gustaba… le gustaban esos labios sobre los suyos y tal vez lo único que deseaba era volver a sentirlos. Se abandono por completo a ellos sintiendo que el mundo desaparecía alrededor, que no había nada más allá de ellos, hasta que se decidieron a separarse. Draco acaricio su rostro quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, se acerco a su cuello besando tibiamente detrás de oreja.

-No es por la "cacería"…- le susurro haciéndola estremecer, para posteriormente alejarse de ahí antes de perder por completo el control.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hola, bueno antes que nada una disculpa por no poder actualizar la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que me fui de parranda jaja! Y solo me dio tiempo de escribir el capitulo del otro fanfic porque ya tenia la mitad. Espero que sea mas de su agrado que el pasado, pero quiero que comprendan que los malos hacen cosas malas… si sin magia son unos desgraciados imagínense teniéndola. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente._

**Rastaban Black**


	9. NO ES CAPITULO

Hola ¿como están? quiero agradecerles los comentarios respecto a este fic, en verdad.

Hice unas modificaciones en los primeros cuatro capítulos para que se den una vuelta, espero que les guste y que no les importe es que no me convencían del todo, lo esencial permanece, creo que solo la forma de plantearlo es diferente, chequenlo y me dicen que les pareció, sus review me ayudan mucho. lo que es el primero y el segundo es donde mas se notan los cambios, el tercero y el cuarto una que otra cosa y del quinto en adelante permanece intacto

Se que no tengo vergüenza ni perdón de dios pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada pero tratare actualizar pronto.

Saludos.

**Rastaban Black**


	10. YO NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR

_Si, soy de lo peor, soy peor que un político en campaña, pero ¿que quieren? Ténganme paciencia no sean malas. De verdad he estado muy ocupada, yo se que a ustedes no les importa, a mi como fanática pues la verdad tampoco me importaría, pero no tengo otra excusa. Prometo solemnemente que voy a tratar, se los juro por el osito Bimbo._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que le han brindado su apoyo a esta historia y le han tenido paciencia, así mismo quiero dedicar este capitulo a __**Jos Black**__, quien gracias a su apoyo (y porque no decirlo, presión) me impulso a seguir adelante con esta historia y no tirar la toalla _**¡GRACIAS AMIGA!**

_Ahora si, señoras y señores con ustedes:_

**IX. YO NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR**

_Yo no quería quererte y no lo pude evitar._

_Creí poder defenderme pero a mi corazón_

_No lo puedes atar. _

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote._

_si te gano pierdo libertad._

_Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote._

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Guarda en silencio mis besos despídete sin voltear._

_Porque al besarte me pierdo pero a mi corazón,_

_Quién le puede explicar._

_Yo no sé mi amor... _

Gregory Goyle se había levantado al baño y ahora estaba de regreso en la habitación. Podía escuchar las respiraciones apacibles de sus compañeros. Durante el día, ellos eran la representación perfecta de lo que significaba pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin y lo hacían con mucho orgullo, pero durante la noche, cuando la puerta se cerraba y detrás de los pesados doseles podían dar rienda suelta a lo que realmente eran. Goyle había escuchado todo tipo de cosas en aquellas noches, era la consecuencia de meter a cinco chicos en transición de la niñez a la adolescencia en un mismo cuarto. Podía oír los gemidos de auto placer de Zabini, hablar dormido a Nott, el gruñir de las tripas de Crabbe y los sonoros ronquidos de Malfoy quien era el que más lo desconcertaba.

Dormido entre las camas de él y de Crabbe haciéndole guardia eternamente parecía imperturbable, como quien descansa con la seguridad del que tiene el mundo resuelto y a sus pies, aunque a últimas fechas su sueño se había transformado radicalmente. Lo había escuchado sollozar bajo la almohada, a veces con tristeza, otras con rabia y desesperación; vagar por la alcoba en las incontables noches de insomnio y desde que regresaron de las vacaciones ser acosado por terribles pesadillas. ¿Eso era ser mortífago? No se cansaba de preguntarse una y otra vez. Su padre no paraba de alabar al señor oscuro desde que tuvo memoria e indudablemente sabia que ese era su destino, servirle como lo había hecho y como lo hacia actualmente, pero siempre le pareció un futuro lejano y emocionante. Cuando Draco llegara con su marca tatuada en el antebrazo, pavoneándose como niño con un juguete nuevo, sintió una extraña punzada de envidia.

Draco Malfoy siempre represento todo lo que el anhelaba ser, siempre era el primero, siempre era el que llamaba la atención, siempre era el favorito. Su padre le había dicho que así tenia que ser, ser un Malfoy era mas que ser un Goyle, e irremediablemente tendrían que vivir cobijados por su fama y sus influencias, pues nadie se metía con los amigos de un Malfoy, a él le parecía que mas que bajo su cobija era bajo su sombra pero eso no le interesaba, era mucho mejor que la eterna rivalidad que le fomento su padre a Crabbe y que últimamente se marcaba mas.

Ahora, después de apreciar la desesperación en su cada vez más demacrado rostro, la angustia experimentada de día y de noche, el miedo constante a ser descubierto y a la traición de sus propios aliados, pero en especial a las incontables marcas que surcaban su pecho, sello inconfundible de los _cruciatus_, Goyle agradecía no ser el favorito, el primero ni el mejor. Si tenia suerte y algún día se unía a ellos, siempre estaría a la sombra de Malfoy y cuando algo saliera mal, seria a él a quien culparían y castigarían, y viéndolo realmente desde esta perspectiva, verdaderamente lo compadecía.

Se disponía a volver a acostarse cuando escucho una vez más la desesperación de Draco al ser presa de una nueva pesadilla. Se acerco hasta su cama corriendo lentamente los doseles, Draco se agitaba entre las sabanas con su frente aperlada en sudor y lágrimas atrapadas fuertemente entre sus parpados. Estiro su mano para despertarlo dudándolo por un instante, solía enfurecerse enormemente cuando alguien perturbaba su sueño, pero al percibir el miedo que estaba sintiendo decidió sacudirlo para tratar de despertarlo en un acto de caridad.

-¡Eh, Draco, despierta!- lo agito varias veces sin obtener respuesta- ¡despierta!- el rubio parecía luchar contra algo aventando golpes con los puños al azar, Gregory tuvo que esquivarlos con toda la destreza que la modorra le permitía, apreso sus puños en un intento por detenerlo, pero uno de ellos acertó en su rostro haciéndolo reaccionar instintivamente golpeándolo a su vez en el estomago. Draco abrió los ojos soltando un quejido de dolor y encogiéndose llevando sus manos al vientre, después, cuando las nubes del ensueño se alejaron y pudo enfocar con claridad, se dio cuenta de quien estaba junto a él sobándose la quijada.

-Goyle- se quejo fulminándolo con la mirada, ¿No había encontrado una forma mas pacifica para despertarlo?

-¿Quién creías? Valla puntería, ni dormido fallas.

-¿y que rayos querias? estaba dormido- se disculpo incorporándose y recargando su espalda en la cabecera.

-Estabas teniendo un mal sueño- aclaro Gregory en su defensa- por eso me atreví a despertarte.

Draco llevo su mano hacia su antebrazo izquierdo apretando fuertemente los ojos y descomponiendo su rostro en un rictus de dolor. Gregory se estremecía siempre ante ese gesto. Imaginaba que habría de doler horrores, pero ya llevaba medio año con ella y no era posible que siguiese doliendo igual, o más de ser posible.

-¿Tan malo es?- se aventuro a preguntar, algo que desde que lo conociera solo se había atrevido a hacer en contadas ocasiones, pero no podía evitar sentir una aterradora curiosidad y la fuente mas cercana para despejársela estaba ahí, retorciéndose entre dolor y miseria. Draco abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en él. Parecía asustado, como un niño con la incertidumbre de ser llevado ante el medímago, como cuando le preguntara si había abierto él la cámara de los secretos, con la expectativa de escuchar y con el temor a saberlo. ¿Qué podía contestarle? Decir la verdad se le hacia demasiado cruel, como contarle a alguien que va hacia el matadero los detalles de su sacrificio, así que decidió ignorarlo.

-No se de que demonios hablas- contesto amargamente resbalando por las almohadas hasta quedar acostado boca arriba con la mirada fija en la penumbra.

-El estúpido siempre fui yo, no tu.

-Yo jamás he creído que seas un estúpido Goyle, un cobarde tal vez, pero nunca un estúpido - eso si que era una sorpresa, porque entonces siempre fingió bastante bien. Goyle asintió dándose por enterado. Suponía que una vez más, Draco quería lavarle el cerebro para salirse con la suya. Lo había visto elogiar a muchos y sabia como funcionaba "el encanto Malfoy" una vez que era desplegado; no podía engañarlo a él, así que opto por regresar a su cama y volver a dormir.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- hablo de pronto Draco desconcertando a su compañero, era él quien siempre preguntaba, el que siempre exigía respuestas, el que siempre hablaba y todos escuchaban, no se interesaba por lo que los demás pensaran o creyeran, lo asumía y nada mas. Goyle se giro asombrado hacia la cama de Malfoy, dudando si contestarle o no, sin saber si seria usado en su contra o si se burlaría de él como era su costumbre.

-No lo se- se quiso arriesgar- tal vez porque… mira, nuestros padres nos han hablado maravillas sobre todo esto, pero después de verte en estos últimos meses…

-No luce tan seductora la idea ¿Cierto?

-Las marcas en tu pecho- agrego señalando el lugar donde el pijama se abría y dejaba al descubierto su pálida piel- son de tortura, no creo que los otros se atrevan a usar ese hechizo en tu contra.

-Es verdad, esto es caudado por los de nuestro bando… ¿Vas a unirte?

-Nunca ha sido una opción para nosotros.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo fue.

-Solo aclárame una cosa… ¿Va a doler?

-Si te refieres a la marca, créeme que no es nada comparado con todo lo que padecerás… cuando fallas todos toman turno para castigarte, todos te humillan, todos te critican, cuando vences, es tu conciencia la que te cobra las cuentas. Nuestros padres nos prepararon para matar, para ser despiadados, para no tener compasión, nunca nos dijeron nada sobre las consecuencias, sobre los rostros de tus victimas rondando en tus sueños, sobre los gritos dando vueltas en tu cabeza volviéndote loco, pero sobretodo Él…

-¿Lo has visto?- Draco asintió abrazándose de forma inconsciente mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de él. Goyle trago saliva con dificultad, su semblante hablaba por si mismo.

-Sus ojos…-contesto con un hilo de voz- son como lumbre atravesándote, no hay donde correr cuando estas ante su presencia, no hay donde esconderse, es capaz de ver todo, incluso lo que hay dentro de ti… a veces me pregunto si nuestros padres tienen razón o no…

-Crabbe cree que eres un cobarde, que no tienes el valor… lo que se necesita para ser un mortífago…

-Lo que ese idiota piense me tiene sin cuidado

-No deberías subestimarlo, Vincent siempre te ha odiado y ahora que su padre ha subido y el tuyo cayó, creo que le ha dado valor. Deberías cuidarte de él, hará lo que sea para pasar sobre ti y no se tentara el corazón, como tu lo has dicho, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a pasar incluso por sobre nuestros amigos.

"Amigos" esa palabra se escuchaba tan extraña como desconocida en su léxico, pero después de seis años, por primera vez había tenido una platica confidencial con Greg y le resultaba insólitamente raro, pero al mismo tiempo, muy reconfortante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo lentamente, un dolor en la espalda y en el cuello le cobraban el poco descanso que estaba teniendo hasta la fecha. Poco a poco los sonidos se fueron amplificando, puertas abriendo y serrando, conversaciones susurradas comenzaron a llegar hasta sus oídos. Había amanecido y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para comprobarlo, la luz de la ventana se colaba hasta su cama cuyas cortinas Goyle había olvidado correr la noche anterior. Ignoraba en que momento había caído dormido, pero por la pesadez suponía que había sido entrada la mañana.

Se cerró la puerta y todo se sumergió en un silencio que casi conseguía lastimar sus oídos. Era sábado otra vez y podría permanecer en la cama el día entero si así le placía, y en verdad era lo único que deseaba. Cada mañana, hacia un intento sobrehumano para comenzar un nuevo día, ya no podía volver a dormir una vez que levantaba los parpados era cierto, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo y su mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido en la habitación y ahí podía pasar minutos sin ninguna reacción de su parte hasta que algo lo hacia regresar y lo obligaba abandonar su lecho. Ese era uno de esos días.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Gregory se encontraba en el umbral contemplándolo de forma incomoda, sin saber como comportarse, con compasión incluso. Avanzo hasta su cama para recoger algo que había olvidado mientras fingía que no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto ya. Tomo su libro nerviosamente dejando caer con descuido su varita la que rodó bajo la cama de Draco. Se arrodillo para alcanzarla y al levantarse quedo directamente de frente con un par de fríos ojos grises que lo contemplaban con desgane.

-Disculpa, no quise despertarte- dijo tímidamente mientras se ponía en pie. Draco no entendía la razón por la que le temía tanto ¿porque se comportaba de aquella manera? posiblemente años de humillaciones habían dado como consecuencia todo eso, y de repente se sintió mal. Por supuesto unos años antes no le hubiera importado e incluso hasta se hubiera complacido con tal reacción, su propio padre se hubiera enorgullecido, pero ahora todo aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Con cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado pero… era Goyle, es decir Gregory… Greg… había pasado más de ¿Cuántos? Seis años juntos, tal vez mas, su familia solía frecuentar a la suya, era lo mas cercano que tenia a un amigo ¿no es así?

-Ya estaba despierto- contesto mientras respiraba profundamente y se sentaba con lentitud en la orilla de su colchón llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y restregando sus ojos para despertarse.

-¿vas a bajar a desayunar?- pregunto Greg y esta vez estaba seguro que no lo hacia por compromiso, Draco asintió- ¿quieres que te espere?

-No hace falta, adelántate.

-Ya es tarde, no tardaran en retirar la comida, no alcanzaras si no te das prisa.

-Igual, no tengo tanta hambre- dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie pesadamente para dirigirse al baño.

-Puedo traerte un poco si te place.

-Eso suena bien- grito para hacerse escuchar.

-¿Deseas algo en especifico?

-Me da lo igual, tú escoge.

-De acuerdo- concluyo Goyle y se retiro del cuarto sin poder disimular una ligera sonrisa.

Draco se lavo el rostro y se contemplo en el espejo, su cabello revuelto, las dos marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y la palidez de su cada vez más afilado rostro. No recordaba haber tenido ese aspecto desde que tenía nueve años y se enfermo por comer demasiadas grajeas y ranas de chocolate a escondidas de su madre, ojala todo fuera tan fácil como un lavado estomacal y pociones revitalizantes. Busco en su casillero las pociones que su padrino le preparaba para mitigar el dolor de la marca, los frascos se encontraban vacíos, salio del baño y vació su baúl, igualmente, tendría que pedirle mas o prepararse el mismo los suyos, como fuera le llevaría tiempo y lo que él deseaba ahora, era que ese maldito suplicio desapareciera en el acto.

Se encamino nuevamente al baño, había descubierto que solo con el agua helada podría reconfortarse un poco. Abrió el grifo y sumergió el brazo soltando un suspiro de alivio, su frió contacto mitigaba un poco su ardor, así que lo dejo ahí mientras con la derecha convocaba unas vendas. Odiaba usarlas, la presión que ejercían le entumecía el brazo y algunas veces había dejado de sentirlo, pero era preferible que el roce constante de la ropa sobre su piel o los golpes accidentales de sus compañeros por los pasillos. Precisamente esa había sido la razón por la que se vio obligado a abandonar el equipo de quidditch al principio de año, no imaginaba el tormento que sufriría al impactarse una Blodger contra su brazo como había sucedido en incontables situaciones y el pretexto se había dado sin planearlo en su tercera clase de pociones.

En aquella ocasión había hecho equipo con Pansy, la poción ya estaba lista solo aguardaban que hirviera mientras ella meneaba constantemente para evitar que se pegara. El vapor y el sonido burbujeante de los calderos lo habían arrullado haciéndolo cabecear y caer encima de su libro sin darse cuenta. Pansy le había soltado un codazo al pasar Slughorn cerca de ellos haciéndolo saltar repentinamente, originando que la mesa se moviera y el caldero se desestabilizara. Pudo apreciar como se tambaleaba peligrosamente derramando su contenido.

-¡Maldición, no!- grito Pansy brincando hacia atrás mientras él se apresuraba a detenerlo con sus propias manos quemándose en el intento. Sin percatarse se prendió fuego en la manga de su túnica al rozar las llamas traspasando rápidamente su camisa y llegando hasta su piel. Draco soltó un grito cuando sintió el fuego abrazar la marca tenebrosa causándole un insoportable dolor.

-¡Aguamenti!- Grito desesperadamente Pansy apuntando con su varita en su dirección apagándolo rápidamente. Sus compañeros habían dejado de atender sus calderos para centrar morbosamente toda su atención en el rubio- ¿Qué demonios ven idiotas?- los enfrentaba Pansy cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras él solo se retorcía aferrando fuertemente su muñeca y dejando escapar unas cuantos quejidos- Draco ¿estas bien?- se volvió para ayudarlo pero no sabia que hacer solo llorar.

-A un lado- intervino el profesor tratando de librar a los estudiantes que los rodeaban- déjame revisar- ofreció aproximando peligrosamente la mano hacia su marca.

-¡NO!- exclamo Draco, arrojándola de un manotazo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte- insistió.

-Si no puede curarla no tiene caso- salto Pansy en su defensa interponiéndose en el camino de Slughorn- será mejor que vaya con la señora Pomfrey, yo iré contigo Draco- se ofreció guardando las cosas rápidamente y tomándolo por el antebrazo lo condujo fuera del aula.

La piel de Draco estaba encendida y el sudor se acumulaba en su frente, aun así, una vez que estuvo fuera se negó a dar un paso más y se recargo en la pared respirando con dificultad y apretando fuertemente los ojos. Pansy lo urgió a seguir adelante pero él se deshizo de su apoyo.

-N… no iré… a ningún… lado- dijo con voz entrecortada resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo abandonado.

-Tienen que revisarte Draco, puede empeorar- se arrodillo la chica junto a él llorando con impotencia, sabia que cuando Draco se empecinaba en algo, así fuera algo absurdo, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-¡Me importa una jodida! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Deja de comportarte como un crió, tienes que ir o si no…

-¡¿Qué no oíste que me dejes en paz?!-la aventó enérgicamente poniéndose de pie- No quiero ir… no puedo… deja de… ¡¡ahhh!!... deja de fastidiarme.- le espeto dirigiéndose rumbo al baño mas cercano, una vez ahí, se aparto la tela chamuscada y acerco su brazo al grifo para sumergirlo en el agua helada. Sentía la marca en carne viva palpitando y causándole holeadas de dolor que se extendían por su brazo hasta su hombro haciéndolo temblar. La puerta del baño se abrió violentamente dando paso a una Pansy completamente enfurecida.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le reprocho entre lagrimas.

-¿Qué?- fingió sorpresa ocultando el brazo tras su espalda- ¿de que demonios hab…?

-¡No finjas Draco!- le grito la chica interrumpiéndolo- ¡Si crees que soy una estúpida, te equivocas, porque no lo soy! ¡No soy una de esas chicas bobas con las que andas, si piensas eso en verdad me insultas!

-Pansy…

-¡Se perfectamente lo que te pasa, lo de tu padre, lo de la marca…!

-¡¿Quién demonios te dijo?!- le grito iracundo librando en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y acorralándola contra la pared. No era posible, debía ser un secreto ¿Cómo?

-¿Eso que importancia tiene?

-¡Dímelo!- le exigió y Pansy no pudo hacer más que temblar ante la imponente furia del joven- ¡Habla!

-Todos lo saben…- contesto ahogada en llanto- todos… todos los que están en el círculo… -agrego casi sin voz. Draco la soltó retrocediendo terriblemente aturdido- El profesor Snape, mi padre, el padre de Crabbe, tu tía, no muchos, pero todos hablan, dicen que es un castigo hacia tu padre y no me parece justo.

-¿Y quien te pidió tu opinión? ¡Por mi puedes guardártela, no la necesito!

-¡¡ No se que te hayan pedido pero no estas solo…!!

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! ¿quieres? ¡Esto es asunto mió!

-¡Deja de cargar con los problemas de tu padre!

-¡¡También son los míos!!

-¡No, no lo son, tú no tienes la culpa!

-¡¡No tengo opción!!

-¡Yo se que no, pero es estúpido que intentes resolver todo tu solo, es absurdo que te aísles de los demás…!

-¡No conoces la magnitud del problema Pansy, no tienes ni puta idea, todo esto es una mierda, no quieras embarrarte con ella, tú si tienes opción yo no así que deja de fastidiarme!- Draco intento pasar de largo pero ella se interpuso aferrando su brazo izquierdo firmemente. Forcejeó un poco con él, pero al fin consiguió imponerse y llevar la muñeca hasta su rostro-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- alzo lo que restaba de la manga de la túnica y reviso la herida- empeorara- Draco no contesto, sabia que lo haría pero no tenia otra opción, nadie debía saberlo. Pansy lo soltó para enseguida colocar la punta de su varita sobre su propio brazo- ¡Incendio!- declaro cerrando los ojos mientras las flamas se apoderaban de su piel soltando un quejido de dolor.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito bruscamente jalándola hacia la llave y abriendo apresuradamente el grifo- ¿te has vuelto loca?- Pansy se libero aferrando su muñeca completamente descompuesta por el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba. Respiraba agitadamente y apretaba las mandíbulas tanto que casi podía escuchar rechinar sus dientes.

-Aguarda aquí- ordeno entre jadeos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Te traeré poción contra quemaduras- y antes de que Draco replicara algo ya había echado a correr rumbo a la enfermería.

Un sonido lo hizo regresar al presente acompañado de la voz de una chica.

-Zabini me dijiste que….- Astoria se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta lívida y con los ojos clavados en la calavera que sobresalía en la piel de Draco, soltando sin percatarse el pesado libro que llevaba entre las manos retrocediendo temerosa, viajando la mirada del brazo del joven a sus ojos para regresar a la marca – ¡La marca tenebrosa! – murmuro asustada volviéndose rápidamente tratando de huir. Draco salio del baño cruzando la habitación en un santiamén, cerrando la puerta violentamente cuando Astoria había conseguido abrirla un par de centímetros. La chica salto atemorizada sintiéndose acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo imponente del joven Malfoy.

– Draco…yo…- balbuceó Astoria temblando y sin darle tiempo a agregar mas la mano del rubio se cerro en torno a su cuello ahogando la frase y transformándolo en un lastimero quejido.

- ¡No viste nada! ¿Me oíste? –le ordeno fulminándola con la mirada mientras la chica se removía entre aquella mano que la asfixiaba – Si hablas- le escupió en la cara con su voz siseante tan parecido al de una serpiente que la chica se estremeció - si me entero que dices una sola palabra, será lo ultimo que digas en esta vida…. ¿entiendes?- Astoria lloriqueaba completamente aterrada con la actitud del rubio, sabia de su carácter fuerte, pero nunca espero que reaccionase en forma tan violenta- ¡¿Qué SI ENTENDISTE?!- le grito mientras la chica asentía con desesperación. Fue hasta entonces que Draco la soltó aventándola a un lado; la rubia tosió tratando de recuperar el aire sobándose el dolorido cuello. El Slytherin miraba de lado inexpresivo, altivo, pero sus ojos irradiaban un fuego que la abrazaba y consumía hasta convertirla en nada - ¡Ahora, largo de aquí! ¡FUERA! – Astoria no lo dudo un instante y salio huyendo de ahí sin atreverse siquiera a voltear.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una explicación razonable y lógica, por lo que la única opción le resultaba tan absurda que comenzó a reír sola un par de veces llamando la atención de todos, algo que la abochornaba terriblemente. Draco Malfoy sentía… bueno, ella le gustaba a… OK, le era interesante… Ni siquiera podía formularlo en forma decente. Simplemente era ridículo, irónico, absurdo, totalmente descabellado.

En los últimos días no había podido dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza "no es por la caza", habían sido sus palabras, entonces ¿cuál era la razón? No paraba de observarlo intentando encontrar… pues… algo, lo que fuera; pero cuando se daba cuenta, ya ni siquiera lo estaba analizando, se perdía en sus gestos, en su forma de comportarse siempre altivo y elegante, en su mirada fría y despectiva que destellaba algo indescifrable en aquellos escasos minutos cuando chocaba con la de ella. Cuando eso sucedía, una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su columna y le prendía fuego a su interior. Podía sentir como el calor subía desde su estomago hasta sus orejas e inevitablemente teñía sus mejillas provocando en él una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Por alguna extraña razón se dormía cada noche rogando porque pasaran rápidas las horas y llegara el día siguiente para verlo, que importaba si para eso tuviera que pasar horas a la expectativa, con la ansiedad a flor de piel y el corazón desbocado; bien valía la pena solo por esos mínimos segundos en que él la veía de esa manera tan intensa que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Otra vez sábado, un día odiado porque significaba que perdería la oportunidad de verlo en clases, la única esperanza consistía en topárselo en los pasillos o coincidir en las comidas, pero aquella esperanza se desvaneció cuando retiraron el desayuno, los compañeros se dispersaron a sus diferentes quehaceres y él no apareció. La desilusión de apodero de su pecho causándole un malestar indefinido que la puso de mal humor, incluso cuando Harry se acercara, para intentar una reconciliación entre ella y Ron, ella exploto desquitándose con su amigo sin merecerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, en ese momento se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para adelantar sus deberes y en la tarde probablemente saldría a dar un paseo o platicaría con Hagrid un rato; también tenia que ayudar a Neville con los hechizos no verbales que le estaban causando tantos problemas, después cepillaría el cabello de Croshanks y luego… ¡Maldición! Toda una agenda llena para no pensar en él y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ni por un instante. Luego, como si su deseo lo invocara, apareció frente a ella saltando bruscamente del despacho de Slughorn.

-¿Quién demonios se cree? ¡Viejo idiota!- espeto indignado con el rostro cargado de desprecio.

-¡No me importan tus replicas!- contesto Filch, quien salía furioso tras de él- ¡Te lo advertí!- le clavo su huesudo dedo en el pecho- te dije que si volvía a verte merodeando por aquí…

-¡Ningún merodeando! ¡¿Por quien me toma?! Estaba esperando al profesor.

-¿Y te entretenías rompiendo todos sus licores?

-¿Qué?... ¿yo?…- una vez más, lo había desarmado completamente ¡maldita sea!- ¡yo no le rindo explicaciones a un estúpido squib!- Filch boqueo un par de veces mientras su gesto se descomponía cobrando tonalidades rojas y casi hasta moradas. Hermione pensó que de haber nacido mago, Filch seguramente le hubiese lanzado una imperdonable en ese momento. Como sintiendo su mirada, Draco giro su rostro a la izquierda encontrándose de pronto con los ojos de la castaña quien lo contemplaban con dolor, casi como si el insulto hubiese sido dirigido hacia ella, y muy en el fondo, algo que sin duda ocasiono una incomodidad en Draco, parecía haber decepción.

Él no era de los que solían quedar bien con alguien, a menos que conviniera a sus intereses por supuesto, así que lo que pensaran de él o no, era algo que simplemente no estaba entre sus prioridades; y ahora ahí estaba ante ella, paralizado y sintiéndose como un patán.

-¡Profesora Mcgonagall!- chillo Filch, corriendo hacia ella para contarle con lujo de detalles (algunos agregados por él) lo que había hecho el rubio.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- sonó la severa voz de la profesora, rompiendo con esto la unión de miradas que sostenían él y Hermione, y atrayendo por completo su atención- Lo que acaba de hacer es un acto bandalico impropio de un alumno de esta institución. Irrumpir en el despacho de un profesor para atentar contra sus propiedades es algo que no se permite en Hogwarts. Espero que este conciente de las sanciones a las que se hará acreedor, porque es mi deber informar de esto a las autoridades pertinentes para que tomen la medidas necesarias, su comportamiento en estas ultimas fechas deja mucho que desear de alguien de su educación. Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.

-¿Cómo?- trató de replicar con indignación pero la voz de la profesora sobrepaso la suya obligándolo a callar.

-Eso mas un castigo del que seguramente será informado esta misma tarde por su jefe de casa.

Draco se mostraba inexpresivo, su mirada acerada fulminaba a Filch mientras este sonreía triunfal. Apretó los puños mientras endurecía sus facciones y trataba de controlar su respiración agitada, así como los instintos asesinos que en ese momento lo embargaban. Odiaba a ese asqueroso y despreciable squib, algún día le haría pagar por todos sus atrevimientos y ese día lo iba a disfrutar muchísimo. Draco echo un ultimo vistazo a su izquierda donde aun permanecía Hermione, como una estatua mas del pasillo, pálida y completamente rígida; la chica se estremeció ante aquella forma de mirar inhumana que centelleaba desde el fondo de su alma y se reflejaba en sus pupilas, él había nacido indudablemente para ser lo que era y había sido educado para ese objetivo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba equivocarse… con todo el alma lo deseaba y temblaba mientras pasaba altivamente entre la profesora y Filch empujándolo con el hombro sin dignarse a escuchar sus reclamos.

0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Draco llego puntual a los invernaderos después de la comida. Había pensado en no presentarse siquiera, pero Snape ya lo tenía arto. Una vez más, al enterarse de su "travesura", lo había reprendido hasta saciarse. Había irrumpido en la sala común como un huracán, algo que solo hacia cuando tenia que dar algún aviso (en este caso notificarlo de su castigo) pero se había dirigido al cuarto de los chicos de sexto y los había echado a todos excepto a Draco para después gritarle sin contemplaciones.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- le pregunto acribillándolo con su oscura mirada- ¡No haces mas que cometer un error tras otro, llamas demasiado la atención! Llevas medio año y no haz hecho mas que puras idioteces sin resultado alguno ¿Qué pretendías ahora?

- Ya le dije que no es asunto suyo, déjeme en paz.

- ¿Qué no es mi asunto? Por supuesto que si, soy el jefe de tu casa y antes que nada me respetas.

- ¿Ahora se va agarrar de eso?

- Es mi deber reprenderte, así que ahora mismo me vas a decir ¡que demonios pretendías entrando al despacho de tu profesor de pociones!

- Si, como no….ya parece que le voy a decir….si quiere castigarme hágalo ¿cree acaso que eso me importa? Limpiar retretes con la lengua es una niñería a comparación con todo esto…si de verdad quiere ayudarme, entonces déjeme tranquilo o ¿sabe que? Haga lo que se le venga en gana…la verdad ¡me importa un pito! - Draco salio furioso de la sala común rumbo a los invernaderos para cumplir su castigo; estaba arto, y cansado del constante acoso de Snape.

Draco se dirigía al lago acompañado de Longbottom y una tina que seguramente tendría más cerebro que ese Gryffindor patético. La profesora Sprout les había comisionado extraer pulpa de Plangentina la cual se recolecta en noches de luna llena y durante la época invernal, que crecían libremente en la ribera del lago. Neville se sentía intimidado con la presencia del rubio, siempre que tenia contacto con él terminaba inevitablemente hechizado, lo que lo hacia desconfiar constantemente.

Se había ofrecido para ayudar a la profesora Sprout después de clases; la Herbología era algo que lo apasionaba a tal grado que no le importaba el descuido de las demás materias, por supuesto su abuela no lo entendía y dudaba que alguien lo hiciera, pero ya no le importaba tanto. Sin embargo aquel sábado en que se había comprometido ir al lago, la profesora no le había comentado nada de que su compañero fuese precisamente Malfoy.

Draco se sumergió hasta la cintura en el agua helada sintiendo como si su piel fuera aguijoneada por un centenar de agujas. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro quejido mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía presa de los temblores.

- Tie…tienes que aplicar un hechizo calentador sobre el agua que esta a tu alrededor – le aclaro Neville tímidamente apuntando su varita en su dirección.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –espeto deteniéndolo con un manotazo que casi lo hace perder su varita.

- Pero te dará hipotermia – le declaro el chico retrocediendo un poco. Draco tuvo que comerse su orgullo y aceptar que Neville tenía razón, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que permitir que el Gryffindor lo hechizara, su varita había sido confiscada por la profesora Sprout para evitar que atentara contra Longbottom. Podría arrancarle la varita y hacerlo él mismo pero una vez mas ignoraba el hechizo que se utilizaba, comenzaba a reconsiderar seriamente darle una leída a ese libro de "Hechizos prácticos para el hogar" que una vez encontrara en la biblioteca. En cuanto a Longbottom pronuncio el simple hechizo un aire caliente se apodero de él y el agua comenzó a entibiarse. Neville le explico exactamente el procedimiento que se tenia que llevar acabo y las razones por las que se hacia de noche

- Se hace en las noches de luna llena durante la etapa invernal por que los Isópodos están invernando y no te estrangulan por robarte su hogar.

Draco hundió sus brazos en el fango tratando de capturar esa cosa viscosa que se escurría entre las manos y que al llegar a la superficie desaparecía. Estuvo apunto de caer varias veces y otras tantas alguna criatura lo había mordido, por su parte Neville se concentraba en su labor abstraído por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de la tenue luz, del frió viento, de la sarta de maldiciones y quejas que soltaba Draco cada cinco segundos, etc. él simplemente hacia lo suyo y ya había llenado su tina mientras que Draco no había conseguido extraer ni la tercera parte.

-Llevare este para que la profesora comience a utilizarlas cuanto antes, entre mas frescas mejor se aprovechan ¿lo sabias? – y sin prestarle atención al rubio, seco su ropa y lo abandono en el lago sin remordimiento.

-¡Grandioso! – sonrió sarcásticamente, en ese momento podría estar trabajando en el armario. Ya había quedado con Goyle para que hiciera guardia, con Crabble ya ni contaba definitivamente; incluso había conseguido extraer un poco mas de poción multijugos del despacho de Slughorn y en lugar de eso estaba ahí efectuando un castigo ganado por cumplir el de su padre. Si la vida fuese justa Lucius malfoy debería estar extrayendo la pulpa de Plangentina en su lugar. Aunque dudaba que lo dejaran salir de Azkaban solo para eso. Dio un paso resbalando con una piedra y cayo dentro del lago sumergiéndose hasta la cabeza, por suerte el estar cerca de la orilla lo ayudo a no hundirse mas y con gran dificultad logro ponerse de pie escupiendo agua y algas, se aparto el cabello y froto sus ojos tratando de distinguir una figura que lo observaba desde la orilla.

- ¿Quién…?- pregunto asustado mientras su vista se volvía nítida - ¡Demonios Granger! que susto me diste.

- Así tendrás la conciencia – contesto la chica recargándose en el tronco de un árbol cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Qué jodidos quieres?! ¡¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?!

- En realidad busco a Neville, pero ya que lo mencionas es una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

- ¡Ja ja! Que gracioso Granger ¡¿Por qué no te sientas y disfrutas de la función?!

- Que buena idea fíjate, de igual forma tengo que esperar a Neville ¿no sabes si va a regresar?

- ¡¿Acaso me ves cara de niñera?!

- Que sensible- Draco continúo con su labor ante la incomodidad de hacer el ridículo frente a los ojos de Hermione. Sentía como ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos descaradamente mientras se reía de sus inútiles intentos por extraer la pulpa; su cubeta estaba mas llena de agua que de cualquier otra sustancia. Hermione no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre la manera adecuada de hacerlo y ante cada fallo recalcaba un "te lo dije" haciendo que el rubio se desesperara completamente.

-¡¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

- La verdad…no.

- Pues que vida tan patética la tuya…por que no vas a hacerle la tarea a alguno de tus tontos amiguitos.

- De hecho ya lo hice.

- Entonces cepíllate el cabello que buena falta te hace, seguro que se te irán semanas en ello.

- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?

- No, cual es el problema contigo ¿a que haz venido? Por que eso de buscar a Longbottom ni él que es un idiota te lo creé ¿Cuál es tu plan Granger?

- Quiero despejar una duda, eso es todo

- ¿Ah, sí? y ¿me vez cara de libro? Yo no tengo las respuestas que buscas.

- De hecho eres el único que las tiene y no pienso irme sin una respuesta…

- ¡¿A que?! ¡Maldita sea, ya me tienes arto!

- …¡A esto!

-¡¿Esto?!

- Si, "esto" por que ni siquiera puedo llamarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Ponerle un nombre? ¿Darle una definición para luego memorizarla? ¿Eso es todo?

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero….quiero saber por que lo haces.

- Otra vez lo mismo.

- Si, otra vez y otra y otra y otra hasta que respondas. Yo no soy la burla de nadie, vienes, me besas como si que y luego me tratas con la punta del pie,….decídete de una vez somos enemigos o…

-¿O que? ¿O novios? Eres una sangre sucia…

- Y aun así me besas.

- Es una debilidad, lo admito ¿Qué quieres? Soy un hombre y tú eres una chica.

- Una chica, claro, sangre sucia y todo, lo cual me haz recalcado toda la vida, pero que no te limita para hacer estas cosas… ¿sabes una cosa Malfoy? No eres más que un hipócrita - Draco salio del lago dirigiéndose a la chica quien lo encaro valientemente, no se volvería a amedrentar ante su gélida mirada nunca mas. Ella necesitaba respuestas y él se las daría, claro que se las daría o dejaba de llamarse hermione Granger.

- ¿Sabes Granger? ya me tienes hasta la madre. Por que no lo dejas así y te desapareces de mi vista

- No pienso hacerlo ¿Cómo ves? No me iré hasta que me respondas… ¿Qué jodidos te traes

- ¡¡Por que Demonios quieres ponerle a fuerza un nombre?!

- ¡Por que no es normal!

- ¡¿Así?! Y según tu ¿Qué es lo normal? ¡¿Andarme exhibiéndome contigo como la patética comadreja con su no noviecita por todo el colegio?!

- ¡No metas a Ron en esto!

- ¡¿Sabes que?! Ponle el nombre que quieras, piensa lo que quieras…haz lo que quieras…solo déjame tranquilo – Draco estaba cada vez mas exasperado, esa chica lo sacaba literalmente de quicio y no iba a caer en su jueguito así que opto por la salida mas fácil…huir

-¡Ah No Malfoy! ¡No te iras! – Lo detuvo Hermione jalándolo por la tina- Vine por una respuesta y no me iré sin ella.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué me gustas?! ¿Eso quieres escuchar? ¡Pues SI, maldita sea! ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Y que con ello?! Eso no significa que voy a andar contigo, primero muerto que enredarme con una….como tú- Draco recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de ese lugar inmediatamente, tenerla tan cerca era demasiado tentador y en el estado que se encontraba era mucho mas peligroso y él ya no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Lo que nunca espero fue la respuesta de la chica

- Tu…tu también me gustas…- Murmuro Hermione que hizo que Draco se paralizara haciéndolo volverse violentamente quedando nuevamente frente a ella

-¿Qué haz dicho?

- Que también….me gustas - agrego con la mirada abajo avergonzada y temerosa de lo que acababa de decir.

Draco soltó la tina completamente atónito. En un arranque de valor, Hermione lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo donde se apodero de su boca y de su ser. En cuanto escucho su confesión olvido completamente lo demás y se dejo llevar por el torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que ese chico le hacia experimentar, sin importarle nada que no fuese hundirse en su boca y sentirse cubierta nuevamente por su fragancia, entregándose por completo a esos labios que tantas noches de insomnio le habían hecho pasar, deseosa de embriagarse nuevamente en él. Draco se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, sintiendo su corazón como un caballo desbocado de alegría ante aquella insólita confesión, nunca imagino que algún día oiría esas palabras de esos dulces labios que en tantas noches ansiosamente deseo poseer, al tiempo que se envolvía con la calidez de su cuerpo que le brindaba la paz que tanto anhelaba su atribulado corazón.

Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron por la necesidad del oxigeno vital, Hermione retrocedió un paso atormentada por ese momento de impulsividad y las consecuencias que este le pudiera traer. Draco no dejaba de contemplarla con sorpresa mientras una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro confundiendo a la chica, quien esperaba una reacción mas violenta.

-Estas demente, Granger ¿lo sabias?

-No más que tu Draco.

- ¿Draco?- pregunto desconcertado mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente aferrándola por la cintura- ¿No se supone que somos enemigos?

- Si….se supone – contesto Hermione colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Perfecto…- susurro en su oído acariciándola con su aliento mientras la chica cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente- me parece… perfecto…- concluyo volviéndola a besar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Y sean honestos. _

_Lo se, ya era justo y necesario porque en todo Dramione que se diste de serlo tienen que haber sus "pachurros", pero eso lo estudiaremos mas arduamente en el siguiente capitulo._

_Saludos, no olviden dejar reviews porque realmente me motivan._

_Nos leemos en el que_ sigue

**Rastaban Black**


	11. AVISO

Mis queridas amigas…yo se que ustedes son bien lindas y comprensivas…y que me darán la oportunidad de gozar de mi boda y de mi "sabrosa Luna de miel"…. ¿Verdad que si?...ya lo sabia…ustedes son a toda M.

Perdónenme pero es que ando bien atareada con lo de mi boda y por eso no podré actualizarles ni esta historia ni la de "Celoso yo"" hasta que vuelva, pero….déjeme decirles que he escrito un Oneshort llamado "**Y si tu amor...no vuelve?"** Que espero que les guste y que al menos sirva como un paliativo hasta mi regreso…un beso y gracias por sus comentarios

**Rastaban Black**


End file.
